Le brouillard
by Les Nerles
Summary: On dit que le brouillard qui enveloppe Azkaban est différent des autres. On dit que ceux qui y entrent ne sont jamais tout à fait innocents. On dit... on dit que lorsque des cadavres y sont découverts, tout le monde est suspect – même les morts.
1. Chapitre I

**Le brouillard**

_"Within, walls continued upright, bricks met neatly_, _floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone."_

_Shirley Jackson, The Haunting of Hill House_

**Chapitre I  
Où l'on se dit que les gens sont décidément bien antipathiques**

D'un geste superflu, quoiqu'un peu rassurant, elle rajusta son imperméable sur ses épaules. Une rafale de vent lui fouetta le visage et envoya ses cheveux valser devant ses yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bastingage. Aussitôt, une nouvelle bourrasque la secoua tant et si bien qu'elle crut un instant valdinguer par-dessus bord. Le chapeau de feutre qu'elle portait, en revanche, ne résista pas, et, emporté par la rafale, s'en alla tournoyer au-dessus des eaux à quelques mètres au-delà de l'esquif. La jeune femme cracha un juron qui se noya dans les sifflements de la tempête.

- Pas le pied marin, à ce que je vois, déclara avec amusement l'homme qui se tenait à la barre.  
- Pas trop, non. N'y a-t-il donc pas moyen de transplaner ?  
- Transplaner ? Vous êtes une marrante, vous. Si on pouvait transplaner à Azkaban, toutes les cellules seraient vides depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. C'en était affligeant. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de débiter un flot d'inanités qui la faisait immanquablement passer pour une crétine finie. En cet instant, elle était pourtant animée d'un irrépressible besoin de tenir une conversation, sans doute parce que c'était là le meilleur moyen d'empêcher ses dents de claquer.

- Et on ne peut pas atteindre la prison en balai ?  
- Par ce vent, ce serait du suicide.  
- Ca souffle toujours comme ça ?  
- Souvent. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas plus mal. Ca dissipe le brouillard.

Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la remarque de Norman Harcon, toute occupée qu'elle était à le détailler du regard. La quarantaine bien conservée, quoique légèrement grisonnante, il avait les deux pieds vissés sur les planches avec une assurance qu'elle lui enviait. Une barbe de trois jours obscurcissait son menton. Et puis, il avait ces yeux. Noirs, très noirs, avec des pupilles immenses sous leurs paupières en amande. Des yeux de requin, songea-t-elle. Un requin en pleine mer.

- Dites, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous vexer, mais j'aurais besoin de vérifier que vous êtes bien Auror. Question de sécurité, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas faire entrer n'importe qui.  
- Bien entendu.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à saisir entre ses doigts la carte qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de son imperméable tant ses mains lui semblaient deux blocs de glace. Elle la tendit à l'homme. Brusquement, elle eut honte. Elle n'aurait trop su dire de quoi. Honte de sa photo d'identité, dont le regard fuyant évitait toujours de croiser celui de ceux qui la contemplaient, peut-être. Honte de ce visage auquel elle ne s'était jamais tout à fait habituée. Honte, aussi, tout simplement, d'être là, si petite. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle sentit un creux se forer dans son ventre.

- Magdalena Rohwe, hein ? C'est joli comme nom.  
- Appelez-moi Maggie, j'ai l'habitude.  
- Eh bien Maggie, sans indiscrétion de ma part, c'est pas bien courant de voir une femme seule se rendre à Azkaban, surtout lorsqu'elle n'a pas de menottes aux poignets. Je peux vous demander ce que vous venez chercher ici ?  
- Un meurtrier.  
- Vous allez être servie, on n'en manque pas.  
- Oh, vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Je cherche des indices. Je suis chargée d'enquêter sur un certain empoisonneur.  
- Je vois. J'ai eu vent de l'affaire, comme tout le monde je crois. Mais en fin de compte je n'en connais que ce que raconte La Gazette.  
- Si vous savez qu'un détraqué s'amuse à éliminer les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui acquittés à la suite de leur procès, vous en êtes à peu près au même niveau que moi. Pour ne rien vous cacher, l'enquête piétine.  
- A ce point ? Etonnant, alors, que le Bureau des Aurors ne m'envoie que vous.  
- Pour vous parler franchement, le Bureau des Aurors s'en contrefout. Ca les arrange bien, j'ai l'impression, que quelqu'un s'amuse à liquider Ses suppôts.  
- Ah oui ?  
- J'ai bien peur d'être la seule à m'intéresser à leur cas, poursuivit-elle. J'ai comme l'impression que la plupart des gens ont du mal à les considérer comme des victimes. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que certains seraient prêts à offrir une médaille à l'assassin.

_Et puis, il y a quelqu'un à qui je le dois_, fut-elle tentée d'ajouter.

Norman hocha la tête avec un air éclairé.

- Laissez-moi vous confier une chose, jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils débarquent ici, coupables ou innocents, ils sont tous les mêmes : ils crèvent de trouille. Les humains sont tous identiques devant la peur.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour ménager ses effets.

- Les seuls qui soient un peu différents, ce sont les cadavres.

Il éclata d'un rire sec, et Maggie jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre fin à cette conversation.

[…]

Accoudé au bastingage, Norman Harcon contempla un instant la photo qui illustrait la carte que lui avait tendue la jeune Auror. Mignonne, la gamine. Des lèvres trop épaisses, peut-être, mais son côté grande perche dégingandée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il fut ravi de constater qu'elle était aussi cruche que sa réputation le laissait supposer.

Magdalena Rohwe, lut-il. Un nom très évocateur, ça Magdalena_._ Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire faux, et il articula :

- Magdalena, hein ? C'est joli comme nom.  
- Appelez-moi Maggie, j'ai l'habitude.

[…]

_Ce froid, bon sang, ce froid_. Narcissa songea un instant au manteau de fourrure qui était demeuré, enveloppé dans sa propre chaleur, au fond de l'armoire du salon. S'occuper, penser à autre chose. Elle écouta un instant les gerçures creuser des sillons sur ses lèvres. Ce froid, bon sang, ce froid.

- Madame Malefoy ?

Son rouge à lèvres. C'était toujours la première pensée qui traversait son esprit lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Il y avait tant de façons différentes de mal porter son rouge à lèvres. Il pouvait s'effriter et former des cloques sur sa jolie bouche, ou bien s'enfuir de la jonction des lèvres, et ne former plus qu'un contour fantôme de sa propre couleur.  
Et Narcissa ne haïssait rien de plus que les gens qui portaient mal leur maquillage.  
Elle hésita un instant à se rassurer, rapidement, en jetant un coup d'œil au petit miroir incrusté dans son poudrier. Mais il lui faudrait pour cela sortir ses mains des poches de sa veste cintrée. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. En cet instant, elle ne savait de toute façon même plus si elle avait encore des mains.

- Madame Malefoy ?  
- En personne.  
- Enchantée. Je suis Magdalena Rohwe. Vous pouvez m'appeler Maggie.  
- Je ne crois pas, non.

La jeune femme garda la bouche ouverte sur l'embryon de sa prochaine phrase, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Narcissa s'en félicita intérieurement, bien que son visage demeurât aussi figé que ses boucles laquées. Magdalena se décida cependant à reprendre, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Il fait sacrément froid, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous croyez ? C'est bien aimable à vous de me le signaler, je ne l'aurais pas deviné toute seule.

S'ensuivit un nouveau silence embarrassé. Narcissa n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se demander si cette gamine oserait revenir à la charge.

- J'ai… J'ai été envoyée par le Ministère pour enquêter sur votre époux, ânonna Magdalena en lui tendant une carte qu'elle ne daigna pas même regarder.  
- Vous vous y prenez un peu tard, non ? Son procès a déjà eu lieu, à ce que je sache.  
- Je n'enquête pas à proprement parler sur lui. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il… que vous auriez besoin de ma protection.

Madame Malefoy la jaugea non sans un certain amusement. Grande, certes, mais moins qu'elle-même. Maigre comme un clou, aussi, avec des jambes qui ressemblaient à des aiguilles à tricoter. Toute pâle, comme si on pouvait lui passer au travers. Et surtout, ce regard fuyant, ces grands yeux en amande, bruns et larmoyants. Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre capable de la protéger ? C'était une crevette, une vraie crevette, et les crevettes, elle les empalait sur des cure-dents et les gobait napées de sauce cocktail.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire penser que nous voudrions de votre… protection ?  
- Je vous aviserai de ne pas prendre ma demande à la légère, la défia Magdalena. Votre époux a été innocenté, Madame.  
- Eh bien, c'est merveilleux.  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont à la fois libres et porteurs de la Marque.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et mit cela sur le compte du vent glacial. Elle rajusta avec empressement son foulard autour de son long cou blanc, et d'une œillade autoritaire, invita la jeune Auror à poursuivre. Le ton de celle-ci se radoucit.

- J'ai besoin de votre coopération, Madame Malefoy. S'il vous plait, parlez-moi de l'incarcération de Lucius.  
- Comprenez-vous, je ne voudrais pas que nos drames finissent par noircir les colonnes de La Gazette.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ce que vous pourrez me dire demeurera strictement confidentiel.

L'épouse Malefoy, cependant, désigna d'un regard dubitatif la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, adossée au bastingage.  
Comme un chien aux aguets, plume à l'affût et calepin à la main, Rita Skeeter semblait attendre que le vent daigne lui souffler quelques bribes de conversation.

- Strictement confidentiel, dites-vous ?

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, puis se tourna vers la mer glacée, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Résignée, Magdalena soupira, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers l'avant du navire.

Ce froid, bon sang, ce froid.

[…]

_Le jeune homme chargé de l'enquête ne semble pas laisser l'épouse Malefoy indifférente. Lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole, ses pommettes slaves se colorent de rose. Celle que l'on a par le passé qualifiée de reine des glaces fond comme neige au soleil devant le jeune Auror, et son rire résonne dans tout le navire. A les voir, on ne croirait pas qu'elle vient à la rencontre de son époux, incarcéré depuis huit mois à la prison d'…_

C'est alors que Rita vit Maggie se retourner, et qu'elle fut surprise par la longueur de ses cils, par la petitesse de son menton, et par ses lèvres au tracé diablement féminin. Aplatissant du plat de sa paume le casque blond de son carré dûment laqué, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas idée pour une jeune femme d'adopter des manières aussi masculines.

La plume à papote hésita un instant, dressée de tout son long au-dessus du calepin, attendant les ordres.

- Remplace donc jeune homme par jeune femme, conclut la journaliste en accompagnant ses propos d'un grand geste de la main. Ce sera d'autant plus scandaleux.

Et son instrument s'exécuta.

[…]

Pansy souffla dans ses mains placées en coupe autour de sa bouche. La chaleur de sa respiration embua ses lunettes. Elle s'en fichait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à voir, de toute façon. Juste des vagues qui tressautaient, et qui vous crachaient des éclaboussures glacées dans le dos.

Elle se demanda ce que Drago faisait, au Manoir. Il était sûrement étendu de tout son long dans un divan moelleux, les doigts pressés contre une tasse de thé brûlant. Elle l'avait trouvé lâche, au début, de ne pas venir. Elle avait même ri aux éclats lorsqu'il avait tenté de se justifier en lui envoyant un hibou lui expliquant que Narcissa avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il l'accompagne. A présent, elle se disait qu'elle aurait sans doute été bien inspirée de faire de même. Pourquoi avait-elle supplié Madame Malefoy de l'emmener avec elle, déjà ?

Elle se souvint des événements comme elle les avait racontés à Narcissa, le lendemain de manière hachée, en essayant très fort de ne pas pleurer : de la chambre fermée à clef, et des chaussures d'Acacia Parkinson, jetées en désordre sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'en défaire les lacets avant de les ôter, se disant certainement qu'elle en aurait tout le loisir plus tard. Pansy se demanda fugacement si elle portait quelque chose aux pieds lorsque les Aurors l'avaient emmenée.

Après tout, elle avait attendu huit mois de revoir sa mère. Elle aurait bien pu patienter deux jours de plus, avec Drago, les doigts pressés contre une tasse de thé brûlant. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis presque aussi longtemps ; plus depuis qu'il avait jugé bon de prendre des vacances à l'étranger, au début des procès des Mangemorts. Elle soupira.

Pansy devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait la trouille. Comme si… comme si un crochet planté dans son ventre la rattachait encore à la terre ferme, et qu'il la déchirait de l'intérieur alors que le bateau s'enfonçait dans la mer. Déjà, les vagues s'étaient refermées sur l'Angleterre. Vraiment, il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

Soudain, la réalité la frappa comme une évidence.

L'idée d'Azkaban la terrifiait.

[…]

Leurs têtes se levèrent en concert. Au-devant d'eux, pareille à un monstre de roche, l'île d'Azkaban émergeait de la tempête. Tous se demandèrent comment ils parviendraient à atteindre le haut de cette falaise monumentale. Tous, sauf Norman, qui connaissait l'endroit comme le fond de sa poche.

Dans une certaine mesure, du moins.

Il s'approcha d'un ponton qui s'enfonçait dans la mer au pied de l'île, et, lorsqu'il atteint le débarcadère, il immobilisa le bateau d'un sort, au milieu des vagues et des bourrasques.

Un à un, les passagers mirent pied à terre. La plus jeune du groupe fut la dernière à quitter le navire, et ce d'un pas sans doute plus hésitant que celui des autres. Norman songea, non sans sourire, qu'elle avait raison de se méfier. Après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe où.

Du coin de l'œil, il avisa la journaliste qui tentait de déchiffrer le nom de l'embarcation, étalé en lettres passées sur sa coque.

- Le Styx, commenta-t-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Charmant.  
- Bienvenue en enfer ! répondit Norman en désignant l'île d'un grand geste du poignet.

Si les sourcils de Rita Skeeter n'avaient pas été épilés en accents circonflexes, il aurait remarqué son air profondément dubitatif. Le soupir agacé qu'elle laissa échapper, cependant, suffit à exprimer son appréciation de la plaisanterie.

Norman Harcon était très certainement le plus enthousiaste spectateur de son propre public.

[…]

Narcissa grimaça en apercevant la volée de marches qui escaladait le flanc de l'île. Etant donné la hauteur de ses escarpins, elle aurait sans doute bien du mal à entreprendre l'ascension. Maggie ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard qui se voulait méprisant, mais elle se refroidit immédiatement en rencontrant les iris polaires de Madame Malefoy. Cette femme pouvait décidemment s'avérer sacrément intimidante, en plus d'être un véritable glaçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et se sentit tout bonnement ridicule.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimée.

Désireuse de cacher sa gêne, elle ouvrit la marche, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Parce qu'elle avait le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, elle ne releva pas le clin d'œil entendu que Rita Skeeter lui lança sous l'auvent de ses faux cils, et ne comprit pas davantage pourquoi la journaliste s'empressa de noter quelque chose sur son calepin.

La montée lui sembla infinie, peut-être parce que la façade rocheuse de la falaise ne lui permettait pas de déterminer si, oui ou non, elle avançait réellement. Il lui sembla qu'elle piétinait encore et toujours la même marche avec obstination, et elle grelottait de froid.

[…]

Pansy avait mal au crâne. Comme si on lui tournait une vrille en travers de la tête. C'était le vent, sûrement. Elle ôta ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas particulièrement envie de regarder en face ce qui l'attendait là-haut. Quelque chose en elle lui souffla qu'elle avait l'impression d'avancer en spirales le long des anneaux d'un grand serpent de mer. Et au sommet… au sommet, c'était la gueule.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête. Allons bon, toutes ces pensées étaient ridicules. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle ne serait à Azkaban que pour quelques heures. On libérerait sa mère, et puis… et puis quoi ? On verrait bien. Elle n'était là qu'en qualité d'invitée, après tout.

Oui, c'était exactement cela : en qualité d'invitée. _Ravie de vous recevoir, mademoiselle Parkinson. Nous vous avons réservé notre cellule la plus confortable. Mais non, c'est normal, vous êtes notre invitée. Excusez-nous, il fait un peu frisquet. Une cigarette, peut-être ? Ce sera la dernière…_

Elle sourit toute seule. Puis, elle leva la tête, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La prison se dressait devant elle, immense, l'écrasant de toute sa hauteur. Et elle comprit, d'un coup, pourquoi on n'en ressortait pas.

[…]

Car elle fermait la marche, Narcissa fut la dernière à pouvoir embrasser de l'œil l'immensité de l'île d'Azkaban. Elle laissa échapper un grognement étouffé qui forma une buée froide au-devant d'elle. Elle n'aurait su traduire son étonnement de manière plus expressive. Lucius lui en avait parlé, certes, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce serait si… si quoi ?

Presque sans en avoir conscience, elle posa une main maternelle sur l'épaule de Pansy et l'attira contre elle.

- Surtout, ne t'éloigne pas du sentier, lui souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille se laissa faire et hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle frotta les verres de ses lunettes contre la manche de son pull et les remit sur son nez.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un filet de voix.  
- Vous avez bien raison, Madame, renchérit le batelier. Si vous vous aventurez sur les parterres, ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous chercher.

- Pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea une petite voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Magdalena Rohwe. Narcissa songea qu'elle était soit complètement stupide, soit particulièrement habile à le faire croire.

- Née de parents Moldus, je présume ?

L'Auror acquiesça.

_Je l'aurais parié. J'en ai vu défiler, des Sang-de-bourbe, et maintenant, je les devine d'instinct. Il y a comme une odeur de souillure autour d'eux. _

- Les herbes qui jonchent le sol de l'île, Mademoiselle, ne sont pas des herbes ordinaires. Il s'agit de tourmentine, ni plus ni moins. Commettez l'erreur de la fouler du pied, et vous êtes égaré pour toujours. Vous pourriez vous trouver à un mètre du sentier, vous n'en tourneriez pas moins en rond, incapable de retrouver votre chemin, jusqu'à ce que vos jambes ne soient plus que de l'os et que vous tombiez en poussière, ou bien…

Il désigna du doigt les vagues qui se brisaient au pied de la falaise.

- Ou bien que vous ne fassiez le grand plongeon.  
- Je vois, ajouta Rita Skeeter, impassible. Il n'y a donc qu'une voie d'entrée à Azkaban, et c'est la bande de terre sur laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment même ?  
- C'est exact. Un seul moyen d'entrer, et un seul moyen de sortir.

Narcissa sentit que ces propos envoyèrent une décharge glacée le long de la colonne vertébrale de Pansy.

- Et cette unique porte de sortie, je la surveille en permanence. Voyez plutôt : à un bout du chemin, ma cabane. A l'autre… eh bien, Azkaban. Alors quand bien même un prisonnier parviendrait à quitter sa cellule, il serait, dans le meilleur des cas, piégé par la tourmentine, et dans le pire… cueilli par mes soins, dirons-nous.

Il souligna son explication d'un sourire mauvais.

- Et après ça, vous vous étonnez que cela m'amuse qu'on dise de Poudlard que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde ! C'est ici que vous auriez dû envoyer les gosses pendant la grande bataille, je pense. Bien au chaud dans une cellule. En sécurité.

La cadette des sœurs Black ne put déterminer si oui ou non il plaisantait.

[…]

- Narcissa, vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondit l'intéressée en serrant son sac à main sous son coude. Ca va, Pansy, passe devant.

Pour parler tout à fait franchement, Pansy eût largement préféré rester auprès de Madame Malefoy. D'un autre côté, cependant, elle connaissait son sens de la dignité. Elle aurait certainement préféré se jeter du haut de la falaise plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle galérait pour avancer dans la terre molle du sentier, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles.

Les ampoules qu'elle n'allait pas se taper… C'était malin, aussi, de porter des chaussures pareilles alors qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas l'habitude de marcher avec des talons hauts.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et rattrapa en trottinant le reste du groupe. Allons, elle n'avait pas besoin de Narcissa. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, vraiment. Après tout, se raisonna-t-elle, dès lors qu'elle ne mettait un pas un pied hors du sentier, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

[…]

- Mais tu trembles ! s'étonna Maggie.  
- Non, je vais bien, protesta Pansy.  
- Tu n'as pas de manteau.  
- Mon pull me tient chaud.  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- C'est de la laine de Niffleur, décréta la jeune fille avec une indifférence supérieure. Vous savez ce que c'est, au moins ?

Ben voyons, songea l'Auror, de la laine de Niffleur. Il lui aurait fallu trois mois de salaire pour se payer un pareil vêtement.  
Elle se sentit soudain submergée par l'envie de coller une bonne paire de baffes à cette sale petite prétentieuse.  
Pourtant, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anodin dans le grelottement qui secouait légèrement ses lèvres. Et puis, elle tenait sa tête profondément enfoncée dans son col roulé, comme si… comme si c'était la meilleure manière de la garder rattachée à ses épaules.

Elle n'a pas froid, se dit-elle, elle est morte de peur. Un peu honteuse de l'avoir si hâtivement mal jugée, elle lui fit un signe compatissant de la tête, reboutonna son imperméable, et marcha silencieusement à ses côtés.

[…]

_Après une longue et épuisante randonnée le long d'une route semée d'obstacles, nous parvînmes en bien piteux état à la prison d'Azkaban…_

- Nous avons à peine marché dix minutes, protesta Pansy, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Rita.  
- C'est une hyperbole, mon chou. Une simple figure de style tout à fait inoffensive.

La journaliste se racla la gorge, et la plume à papote reprit son élégant tracé.

_Nous patientons depuis des heures, transis de froid…_

- Ca, ça tiendrait plutôt de l'euphémisme, l'interrompit la fille Parkinson.

Rita lui lança une œillade foudroyante qui ne s'embla pas l'affecter outre mesure.

Etrange.

Autant cette gamine lui avait parue terriblement fuyante et indigne d'intérêt lorsqu'elles se trouvaient sur le bateau, autant elle semblait brusquement avoir trouvé une certaine assurance en pénétrant dans la prison.  
Azkaban était décidément capable du pire comme du meilleur.

_Nous patientons depuis des heures, transis de froid, dans un réfectoire jadis utilisé par les prisonniers. Qui peut prédire qui sera servi en repas ce soir ?_

Elle hésita un instant, jaugeant son effet dramatique. Elle tapota pensivement la monture ornementée de ses lunettes, et la plume raya ces dernières phrases.

… _dans un réfectoire où bien des condamnés ont pris leur dernier repas. Qui sait quels fantômes sont attablés avec nous aujourd'hui ?_

Rita ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

_A notre entrée à Azkaban, Armand Narcon, gardien au regard torve et à l'humour douteux, a pris soin de nous confisquer nos baguettes magiques et de les entreposer dans sa cabane. Seule la très - trop ?- jeune Auror qui nous accompagne a été autorisée à conserver la sienne. Bien entendu, votre chroniqueuse préférée s'est courageusement insurgée contre ces mesures discriminatoires et…_

- Ah bon ? questionna Pansy.

Rita Skeeter posa sur sa lèvre un doigt à l'ongle laqué et lança un clin d'œil complice à la jeune Parkinson.

Une peste et une mêle-tout : cette gamine irait loin.

[…]

Encore des marches, se renfrogna Narcissa en entreprenant l'ascension de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux cellules. Elle ne voyait pas devant elle, parce qu'ils avançaient tous en file indienne et que les murs étaient à peine assez espacés pour les laisser se glisser dans l'escalier. Elle se demanda un instant comment ils parviendraient à faire descendre cette armoire à glace de Goyle.  
Pour ce que cela la concernait, il pouvait bien rester là-haut.

Elle allait revoir Lucius.  
Après huit mois, elle allait revoir Lucius.  
Si ces imbéciles ne lui avaient pas obstrué le passage, elle aurait couru comme une dératée en montant les escaliers. Peut-être. Si personne n'avait été là pour la voir, elle l'aurait peut–être fait.

Les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses pieds, Narcissa Malefoy compta les marches qui la séparaient de son époux.

Une marche.  
Je me suis poudré le nez.

Deux marches.  
Je me suis parfumée.

Trois Marches.  
Pourquoi fait-il si froid même à l'intérieur ?

Quatre marches.  
Mon rouge. Est-il bien mis ?

Cinq marches.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient nous laisser seuls un instant, le temps que je lui explique…

Six marches.  
Et si je pouvais sortir ce miroir de ma poche…

Sept marches.  
Merlin, j'ai des cloques sur le bout des pieds. On les voit sous la transparence de mes bas.

Une marche.  
Etrange, il me semblait avoir compté les autres... Je ne…

- Vous avez de la chance, l'interrompit Norman, qui la talonnait : ils ne sont qu'au premier étage.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, trancha Narcissa la Terrible en levant le menton.

[…]

- Maman !

Et puis Pansy oublie tout. Il n'y a plus que son front appuyé contre les barreaux, et cette main fébrile qui lui caresse les cheveux à travers leur interstice, et cette personne qui lui dit des mots qui font poussin, poussin, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, et qui résonnent dans sa tête sans qu'elle cherche à les comprendre.

Pansy oublie qu'elle agit toujours en peste lorsque ses émotions se font trop fortes, elle oublie qu'elle déteste que sa mère l'appelle poussin, elle oublie le froid qui lui transperce le corps, et elle oublie de se demander pourquoi Acacia Parkinson a des chaussures aux pieds.

[…]

Ils seraient presque mignons, se dit Maggie en observant les époux Malefoy. Etranges, aussi. Elle regarda Lucius se pencher sur son épouse, timidement, et déposer un baiser comme un souffle sur ses lèvres. Leurs deux têtes blondes, si proches, firent comme une tache blanche sur le théâtre obscur d'Azkaban.

Oui, ils seraient presque mignons si cette bonne femme n'avait pas gagné à avoir quelqu'un pour la poignarder à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Pas aussi mignons que les Parkinson, cependant, qui n'avaient pas attendu que Norman déverrouille la cellule pour se tomber dans les bras.

Et certainement pas aussi drôles que Garrick Goyle, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre avec l'air de se demander ce que diable il pouvait bien faire là. Pour un peu, Maggie se serait attendue à ce qu'il saute au cou de Rita Skeeter, ne serait-ce que pour compléter ce charmant tableau d'embrassades.

[…]

- Narcissa… Cissy, tu es là ?  
- Eh bien, eh bien, le Méchant Loup s'est réveillé ? ironisa Harcon.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la même cellule. Fenrir Greyback se tenait là, ses deux mains aux ongles griffus serrées autour des barreaux de sa prison. Norman fit miroiter au loup-garou les reflets métalliques de son trousseau de clefs.

- Tu peux te rendormir, sale bête. Toi, tu ne sortiras pas de sitôt.

Fenrir eut un rictus mauvais qui découvrit ses crocs. Il poussa un grognement qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain, et, de sa voix rauque, il déclara :

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis, Norman. Je pourrais très bien avoir quitté l'île avant toi.  
- On parie ? le défia-t-il  
- Pourquoi pas.

Le lycanthrope se désintéressa presque aussitôt du gardien d'Azkaban, et planta ses iris jaunâtres dans ceux de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Cissy, Cissy, tu nous as manqué.

Lucius lui lança un regard glacial et prit la main de son épouse dans la sienne. Fenrir ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Puis, une ombre s'agita dans la cellule voisine, et la forme noire qu'était Scabior se redressa sur ses coudes.

- La petite Pansy est là aussi, à ce que je vois… Et Drago… Oui, bien sûr, Drago n'a pas pu venir.

Le regard des époux Malefoy darda des éclairs, et d'aucun eut l'impression que Lucius allait se précipiter vers eux pour les étrangler au travers des barreaux. Norman, cependant, articula avec détachement :

- Impedimenta.

Et les deux prisonniers s'écroulèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

- Vous voyez, au moins, du temps où il y avait encore des Détraqueurs, ils la bouclaient, commenta-t-il sobrement.

Puis, il se tourna vers Maggie, et lui murmura, plus discrètement :

- Vous n'auriez pas quelques victimes potentielles à interroger, par hasard ?  
- Je m'en occuperai sur le bateau, répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles en les inquiétant encore davantage avec mes interrogatoires. Après tout, tant que nous n'aurons pas mis le pied en Angleterre, rien ne pourra leur arriver.  
- Comme vous avez raison, conclut-il dans un rictus.

[…]

_J'aurais mieux fait de crever à Azkaban._

Cette idée se répercutait dans le crâne de Garrick Goyle sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'infirmer.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, là-dehors. Plus rien. Son fils refusait de lui adresser la parole. Sa femme avait mis les voiles. Son ami le plus proche ne lui donnait plus signe de vie.

Il passa une main calleuse sur son crâne chauve, et se recoiffa de son petit chapeau melon. Le couvre-chef ne payait pas de mine, et le feutre du rebord était sacrément élimé, mais voilà bien longtemps que l'ancien Mangemort avait compris qu'il ne serait de toute façon jamais réellement élégant. Il était trop épais. Trop gauche. Alors, vous voyez, il n'essayait plus vraiment.

Les mains dans les poches, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il observa les Parkinson qui s'enlaçaient en pleurant de grosses larmes. D'un côté, il était heureux pour elles, bien sûr. Il avait toujours bien aimé Acacia – plus que cette garce de Narcissa, en tous cas – et il avait souffert de la voir se ronger les sangs en pensant à sa fille, secouée de sanglots, allongée en chien de fusil dans la cellule d'à côté.

De l'autre… de l'autre, il aurait préféré ne pas être seul, en sortant. Ou du moins, avoir un autre solitaire à qui parler_._

_ Jaloux_, lui souffla quelque chose en lui.

C'est cela, il était dévoré par la jalousie. Furieux, même, que Gregory ne soit pas venu l'attendre. La fille Parkinson, elle, avait fait le voyage. Oh, bien sûr, Drago n'était pas venu, mais Drago… c'était le Système, pauvre gosse.  
Il se visualisa, poussant la porte de la maison vide. Froide. Plus froide qu'Azkaban.

- Allez, les encouragea Harcon, si vous voulez rentrer, il faudrait s'y prendre maintenant.

_Rentrer où ?_ Mais il n'osa rien dire, et il baissa la tête.

[…]

Il est de ces lieux dont on ressent au plus profond de ses entrailles qu'ils sont fondamentalement mauvais. Des bâtisses qui ont été construites pour vous engloutir tout entiers, qui vous toisent de haut quand vous les regardez de l'extérieur, et qui vous pèsent sur les épaules et vous digèrent doucement dès lors que vous en poussez la porte. Azkaban, se dit Maggie, était de celles-ci.

Et pourtant… pourtant, alors qu'ils traversaient sagement le long hall d'entrée, les uns derrière les autres, Maggie se sentit soulagée. Ses tripes se dénouaient doucement. Elle s'était imaginé, confusément, qu'elle ne sortirait pas d'Azkaban. A présent qu'elle était sur le point de mettre le cap vers son Angleterre natale, elle se trouva ridicule d'avoir nourri de telles pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Pansy souriait, elle aussi.

Le clapotis des vagues avait même quelque chose de reposant.

_Clapotis ?_

- Tiens, le vent me paraît s'être calmé ! s'exclama Maggie.  
- Mauvais signe, grogna Norman.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard empreint de perplexité.

- Je vous l'ai dit, précisa-t-il, le vent dissipe le brouillard.

Maggie haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas un bête brouillard qui allait l'empêcher de quitter cette île de malheur. Déterminée, elle poussa les lourdes portes d'Azkaban.

Et là, elle comprit.

Ce n'était pas un brouillard. C'était... c'était comme si la personne qui avait construit cette prison ne s'était pas donné la peine d'imaginer le monde qui s'étendait autour. La brume était blanche, épaisse, opaque, et elle recouvrait tout. Elle tendit le bras devant elle, et elle vit sa main disparaître dans la purée de pois. Elle la ramena aussitôt à l'intérieur, presque soulagée de constater qu'elle était toujours rattachée à son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose… souffla Acacia Parkinson.

Norman dépassa le petit groupe et s'approcha du seuil de la porte.

- Ca arrive, une fois de temps en temps, lorsque le vent cesse de souffler. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Un ou deux jours, tout au plus.  
- Vous plaisantez, s'étrangla Pansy.  
- J'ai bien peur que non. Demandez à votre ami Lucius. Il y en avait un de ce genre lorsqu'il a été emmené ici pour la première fois.

Monsieur Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

- J'ai été contraint de le garder attaché dans ma cabane pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Le gardien d'Azkaban ponctua ses propos d'un sourire mauvais, et Maggie vit une veine battre contre la tempe de Lucius.

- Alors… alors vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici ? demanda Garrick Goyle.

C'était tout à fait étrange : pour un peu, il aurait eu l'air soulagé.

- En effet j'ai bien peur de devoir vous abandonner ici, les enfants. Impossible de naviguer par un pareil temps. J'ai failli m'écraser contre les rochers, la dernière fois que le brouillard nous a surpris.  
- Nous abandonner ? Mais où allez-vous ?  
- Vous voyez ce petit point rougeoyant, au loin ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- C'est un Feufolley. Il émane une lumière si puissante qu'elle est la seule chose capable de transpercer cette purée de pois. Je le garde dans une cage que je pose près de ma fenêtre, en prévision de ce genre d'occasions. Ainsi, si je suis pris à Azkaban, il ne me reste qu'à marcher droit devant moi en direction du point de lumière.

Il se gratta le menton, puis ajouta :

- Bien entendu, si je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire le chemin, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Souvenez vous de ce qu'il vous arrivera de si vous déviez du sentier… Feufolley ou pas, vous êtes mort.

La petite Parkinson paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

- Je vous logerais bien dans mon humble demeure, mais j'ai à peine assez de place pour faire entrer un invité. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Monsieur Malefoy plissa les yeux de colère contenue.

- Vous trouverez de la nourriture dans les placards du réfectoire. Depuis ce même réfectoire, vous pourrez accéder à un dortoir du personnel. Il date d'avant l'instauration des Détraqueurs.  
- Pas de salle de bains ? s'inquiéta Madame Malefoy.

Norman désigna d'un signe de tête une petite porte qui s'enfonçait légèrement dans le mur.

- Il y a une salle d'eaux juste ici, mais allez savoir si elle est encore fonctionnelle.

Il lança son trousseau de clefs à la jeune Auror qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Maggie, je vous laisse les clefs, au cas où, sait-on jamais, l'un d'entre vous devrait être mis sous verrou (il souligna ses propos d'un sourire entendu).  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Oh, on n'est jamais trop prudent. A ce sujet, les feux de détresse se trouvent au sous-sol, si vous veniez à en avoir besoin. Pas certain qu'on les voie à plus de cinq mètres, cela dit, avec un brouillard pareil.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Allons, je vous abandonne. Soyez sages.  
- Non ! le retint Pansy en s'agrippant à son bras. S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas rester ici ! Pas un instant de plus !

D'un geste brusque de la main, il desserra la poigne crispée de la jeune fille.

- Pas de panique, mademoiselle. Vous savez, depuis qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, Azkaban est presque devenue supportable.

Sur ces mots, Norman Harcon disparut dans le brouillard.

- Supportable… répéta Narcissa. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce froid…


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**  
**Où l'on apprend que les gens pensent bien souvent à mal**

Lucius Malefoy enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Maudit, il était maudit. Ce brouillard de malheur le poursuivait comme une nuée de fantômes. Il ne pouvait pas rester à Azkaban, pas un jour de plus. Il repensa aux Détraqueurs, qui lui avaient creusé le ventre avec leurs mains osseuses. Il repensa au froid qui lui avait percé le cœur. Il repensa à la solitude qui l'avait fait ramper dans sa cellule. Son gémissement fut étouffé par ses paumes.

Lorsque l'on se trouvait de l'autre côté des barreaux, Azkaban était la même : froide, triste, seule. Comme Narcissa lorsqu'elle l'avait attendu.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas tant que cette mêle-tout de journaliste serait là aussi, du moins. Si elle venait à découvrir ce qu'il avait comploté avec l'Auror, il était cuit.

Tout allait s'écrouler.

[…]

_Boira, boira pas ?  
C'est de la Morticaine, d'après lui. Une lampée, et vous êtes mort ; c'est ce qu'il parait._

[…]

- Je rédigerai un article sur la façon ignoble dont nous avons été traités, vociféra Rita.  
- Comptez sur moi pour témoigner, en ce cas, déclara Narcissa.  
- Parfait. D'autres volontaires ?

Silence dans l'assemblée. Rita ne se démonta pas et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Vous, Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle quoi, d'ailleurs ? questionna la journaliste sans aucune gêne.  
- Magdalena Rohwe, répondit l'intéressée, dissimulant à grand-peine une certaine vexation.

_Oh. Magdalena Rohwe ? Voilà qu'elle avait ferré un gros poisson. Cette soirée allait s'annoncer passionnante.  
_La journaliste sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Magdalena Rohwe, hein ? Et bien dites-moi, pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions sur…  
- Crôa.

[…]

- Crôa.

Garrick Goyle engloutit un cinquième Chocogrenouille, sous le regard désespéré de l'épouse Malefoy.

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de bâfrer ?  
- Vous vous refaites une beauté, je mange. Chacun sa façon d'évacuer son stress, rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort après avoir dégluti.

Narcissa émit un sifflement méprisant, puis s'attacha à soupeser deux petites bouteilles de parfum. Garrick, quant à lui, sourit avec satisfaction. Il lui avait cloué le bec, à cette garce.

- Moi, je trouve ça morbide, tous ces placards remplis de Chocogrenouilles, déclara Pansy d'une voix blanche.  
- En quoi ?

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui. Ses grands yeux bruns avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant, derrière ses lunettes. De vide.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il n'y a que des friandises pour seule nourriture ?  
- Parce que ça se conserve bien, suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Parce que c'était toujours ce que les condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur demandaient pour leur dernier repas.

Et soudain, en voyant tous les papiers brillants et froissés gisant sur la table, Garrick Goyle se sentit mal.

[…]

Maggie faisait les cent pas, à moitié pour contenir sa nervosité, et à moitié pour se réchauffer. Pas un instant elle n'avait prévu que les choses se dérouleraient de cette manière. Elle jeta un regard en coin à la gamine qui n'avait cessé de claquer des dents. C'en était presque perturbant, parfois, comme Pansy lui rappelait son fils. Et puis, comme elle la comprenait : elle aussi se serait bien jetée sur Harcon pour le supplier de ne pas la laisser là, si elle n'avait pas été paralysée par la stupeur.

Cet endroit était un concentré de Mal. Elle sentait les murs d'Azkaban se refermer sur elle, et elle sentait une haine inexplicable, inextinguible, pulser dans ses organes.

Elle les détestait tous.

Acacia Parkinson l'énervait, avec ses gestes secs d'insecte nerveux, ses yeux constamment écarquillés.  
Lucius Malefoy l'insupportait, avec son amabilité feinte et son parler ampoulé.  
Narcissa Malefoy lui tapait sur les nerfs, avec ses manières précieuses, sa condescendance affectée et son mépris glacé. Maggie l'avait toujours connue ainsi : mauvaise et fausse – à l'époque, elle en était certaine, Narcissa savait. Oh, elle n'avait rien dit, mais Maggie l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux, elle savait.  
Garrick Goyle réveillait en elle des pulsions meurtrières, avec ses bruits de mastication, sa voix pataude et son regard larmoyant et tombant. Oui, surtout lui, elle lui aurait cassé sa grosse tête.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait…

- Magdalena Rohwe ?  
- Oui ? s'attacha-t-elle à répondre avec froideur.  
- Tant que nous sommes loin des…

Rita Skeeter chercha ses mots.

- … Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, daigneriez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Eh bien, pour commencer simplement, quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Vingt-quatre ans. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
- Vingt-quatre ans, marmonna la journaliste en griffonnant sur son calepin. Très bien, très bien. Merveilleux. Et depuis quand êtes-vous Auror ?  
- Trois ans environ.  
- Bien, très bien. Vous aviez donc vingt-et-un ans lorsque vous avez passé votre examen d'entrée au Bureau des Aurors ?  
- Vous calculez bien.  
- Etonnant, lorsque l'on sait qu'il faut avoir vingt-trois ans pour être autorisé à se présenter aux épreuves.

Maggie serra les poings et plissa les yeux.

- De toute évidence, le Ministère a jugé bon de faire une exception pour moi.  
- Je vois. Je vois. Sachez cependant, ma _très chère_ Magdalena, que j'ai quelques informations sur votre compte.  
- Sachez cependant, ma _très chère_ Rita, que j'ai ma baguette sur moi.  
- Oh, si vous souhaitez le prendre comme ça…

Sans cesser de sourire, Rita s'éloigna, sa plume noircissant furieusement les pages de son calepin.  
Narcissa Malefoy - Maggie l'aperçut nettement - coula vers la journaliste un regard mauvais.

Oui, elle les détestait tous. Tous à l'exception de Pansy, qui semblait être la seule à partager son aversion pour Azkaban. La seule à être à peu près lucide. Les autres… les autres pouvaient aussi bien crever.

Et, ruminant ces mauvaises pensées, elle oublia que c'était elle et non Rita qui était supposée faire passer des interrogatoires.

[…]

Narcissa se leva brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise.

- Je n'en peux plus, je vais m'allonger un peu.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Lucius ?  
- Pas tout de suite, très chère.

Elle tourna les talons en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, mais Pansy ne manqua pas de remarquer son expression vexée. C'était étrange, tellement étrange. Elle ne parvenait pas réellement à mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Comment l'exprimer ? C'était comme si… comme si soudain, ils se détestaient tous. Même sa mère lui semblait agir de manière inhabituelle, nerveuse. C'était donc ça, Azkaban ? Ce froid, ce froid qui s'infiltrait partout. L'empreinte des Détraqueurs.

Pansy frissonna.

- Bon, allez, pull en laine de Niffleur ou pas, tu es morte de froid. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'emprunter ma veste, lui dit Maggie en déboutonnant son imperméable avant de le jeter devant Pansy.

Pendant une seconde, la jeune fille ne sut sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, elle avait un peu de la fierté de Narcissa, et elle n'appréciait pas de passer pour la plus fragile du groupe. De l'autre…

- Pourquoi n'allumez-vous pas tout simplement un feu ? demanda Lucius dans un éclair d'ingéniosité.  
- J'ai essayé, mais… c'est étrange. Ils… les feux que j'ai invoqués n'émettaient aucune chaleur.

Illustrant ses propos, Magdalena fit un geste de sa baguette magique et marmonna un _Flambios_. Une flamme dansa au milieu de la table. Sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, elle passa sa main au travers sans paraitre en ressentir aucune douleur.

Fascinée, Pansy l'imita : elle était froide.

Et tandis que les autres, stupéfaits, se penchaient également vers la flamme pour la caresser de leurs doigts, la jeune fille saisit avec précipitation la veste qui se trouvait devant elle.

_Azkaban, tu es maudite_, se dit-elle en l'enfilant.

[…]

Elle avait rencontré son regard, et ce qu'elle y avait vu avait envoyé comme un courant glacé le long de son échine. Du mépris, de la rage, du dégoût, de la haine noyés dans les étendues aqueuses de ses iris. Elle avait eu envie de la supplier de fermer ses paupières. Elle avait eu envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas fautive. Elle avait eu envie de lui sangloter qu'elle était désolée. Et tous ces désirs contradictoires avaient formé un tourbillon au creux de ses entrailles et lui avaient cousu la bouche. Elle était restée muette.

Toujours, ses yeux étaient posés sur elle. Elle n'était plus là, pourtant. N'était-elle plus là ?

Narcissa. Narcissa. Narcissa. Elle sentait toujours sa présence. Sa portée. Son regard, comme un rayon bleu qui traversait les murs. Narcissa.

Et sur ses pensées, Acacia Parkinson serra le bras de sa fille à lui en broyer les os.

[…]

- Aïe ! Maman…

La plus âgée des Parkinson relâcha sa prise.

Rita tapota avec agacement sa fidèle plume à papote contre son calepin. La tête lui tournait, et le froid qui l'enveloppait l'empêchait de réfléchir. Voyons. Elle disposait là de plusieurs informations intéressantes, et elle n'aurait probablement que l'occasion d'une soirée pour les réunir. C'était là un défi à la hauteur de ses talents de journaliste. Elle faisait, cependant, face à un dilemme cornélien.

D'un côté, un scandale assuré, un article qui ne manquerait pas de faire la une de La Gazette, mais qu'on oublierait bien rapidement. De l'autre… de l'autre, son instinct lui soufflait que cet autre élément méritait d'être investigué plus en détails. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette phrase, mécaniquement, comme une machine bien huilée, elle avait dressé l'oreille, et ses entrailles avaient fait un bond. Oui, c'était bien cela : il manquait une personne, à Azkaban, une personne qui aurait dû se trouver là, et Greyback avait attiré cette attention sur ce détail infime, infime, et pourtant… Elle connaissait cette sensation, et c'était elle qui lui avait permis d'écrire ses meilleurs articles.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Elle pressa son index sur ses paupières pour s'assurer que ses faux cils ne se décollaient pas, et essuya ses lunettes sur son foulard. Finalement, elle délibéra : autant être sûre de son coup.

[…]

Un claquement résonnant de talons leur indiqua que Narcissa Malefoy faisait son grand retour dans le réfectoire.

- Eh bien, très chère, ne parvenez-vous pas à dormir ?  
- Oh, non, Lucius, ce n'est pas cela. J'ai juste oublié mes affaires.

Elle se saisit par la poignée le sac qu'elle avait abandonné sur une chaise, puis repartit en direction du couloir. Maggie eut l'air surprit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore davantage lorsque Narcissa pencha vers elle sa tête blonde et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Méfiez-vous de Rita Skeeter.

Maggie eut à peine le temps de sentir son parfum capiteux monter en vague qu'elle faisait déjà volte-face et repartait aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

L'Auror se tourna, inquiète, vers la journaliste, mais elle constata que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

[…]

- Je crois bien que je vais aller explorer le bâtiment, annonça Rita à l'assemblée.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec l'air de ceux qui n'en ont strictement rien à faire. La journaliste sortit un appareil photo de sa besace et, presque aussitôt, le flash crépita, capturant la tablée entière. Garrick cligna des yeux dans la lumière.

- Mais ça va pas, la tête ! s'exclama Magdalena.  
- Pour illustrer mon article, fit-elle de derrière l'objectif. De toute évidence, il marche bien.

Sous le regard hébété de ses compagnons d'infortune, elle quitta la salle dans un tourbillon de jupe et un claquement de semelles. L'ancien Mangemort jugea bon de demander :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est dangereux de la laisser se promener toute seule ?  
- Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle est allée agacer Greyback. Ce n'est pas très sûr.  
- _Azkaban est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde_, rétorqua l'Auror dans une imitation parfaite de Norman Harcon qui n'amusa personne.  
- Maggie… ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, intervint Pansy. A vrai dire, il me fiche les jetons.

Garrick regarda nerveusement autour de lui. C'est qu'elle avait raison, la gamine. Ce type… ce type n'avait plus toute sa tête, c'était une évidence. Et du haut de ses deux mètres, il pouvait le dire, le gardien d'Azkaban aussi lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Acacia et Lucius semblaient partager son sentiment.

Norman leur avait-il fait son offre, à eux aussi ?

Et même s'il était toujours à Azkaban, et même s'il crevait de froid, il se sentit inexplicablement heureux d'être encore un peu avec des gens qui pensaient comme lui.

[…]

- Pansy, il me semble que tu devrais savoir que Norman Harcon n'est en effet pas tout à fait sain d'esprit.  
- Lucius, je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage, protesta Acacia.  
- Ne serait-ce pas à Pansy de décider de ce genre de choses ?  
- J'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne, confirma la jeune fille.  
- Tu l'as vu utiliser un sort d'Impedimenta sur Greyback et Scabior, tout à l'heure.  
- Oui.  
- Disons qu'il ne se limitait que rarement à des sorts aussi inoffensifs lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses prisonniers.  
- Vous voulez dire que…  
- Lucius, je pense vraiment qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lui donner ce genre de détails, siffla Madame Parkinson.

Lucius haussa les épaules et marmonna un « comme vous voudrez ». Pansy, quant à elle, se tourna vers sa mère et murmura :

- Maman ?

Acacia demeura muette.

Dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère, Garrick enchaîna, sur un ton faussement amusé :

- C'est sûr qu'autant d'années à Azkaban, ça vous détraque le cerveau.

Tous le dévisagèrent.

[…]

Ce type était décidément le plus étrange du lot. Maggie le contempla avec une infinie perplexité. Elle n'était pas certaine d'utiliser les bons mots, mais elle avait comme l'impression fugace que Garrick Goyle était bien trop heureux d'être là. D'un côté, il se traînait comme une vieille carcasse et avait parfois les mines d'un homme qui n'en peut plus de vivre. De l'autre… de l'autre, il lui semblait, en certaines instances, faire preuve d'une sorte d'enthousiasme qui n'était absolument pas adapté à la situation.

- Vous voulez dire que Norman travaille ici depuis longtemps ? finit-elle par demander pour rompre le silence.  
- Depuis longtemps, c'est le cas de le dire. Il a toujours vécu ici.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Son père était gardien d'Azkaban, et son grand-père avant lui. Je ne vous dresse pas leur arbre généalogique, vous avez l'idée.  
- Ca alors, c'est stupéfiant. Il faut… Il faut une volonté de fer, pour tenir tant d'années sur cette île. D'autant qu'il devait également être là lorsqu'il y avait les Détraqueurs…  
- Une volonté de fer, ou une case en moins, diagnostiqua Pansy sans cesser de fixer le mur.  
- En effet. De nombreuses rumeurs courent quant à la famille Harcon, intervint Lucius, trop heureux de pouvoir étaler sa sapience.  
- Quelles sont-elles ?  
- Je sens que cette chère Rita Skeeter va se ronger les doigts jusqu'à l'os de nous avoir quittés, déclara Maggie en tirant une chaise pour s'installer avec les autres.

Lucius se redressa, prenant des airs plus importants que le Ministre de l'Univers en personne.

- Garrick vous l'a déjà explicité : les Harcon gardent Azkaban depuis des générations. Savez-vous à quand remonte la fondation de ce pénitencier ?  
- Au seizième siècle, récita Pansy.  
- C'est exact. Nous la devons au Conseil des Sorciers, présidé à l'époque par Elfrida Clagg. Bien. Gardez à l'esprit le fait que ce ne fut qu'après le décès de cette dernière que la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers vota la séparation du monde magique et du monde Moldu (sa bouche se tordit lorsqu'il prononça le mot tant honni). Aussi nos systèmes judiciaires étaient-ils, à l'époque, régis par les mêmes lois.

Lucius marqua une pause et parut ravi de l'attention que son exposé suscitait.

- Or, au seizième siècle, l'emprisonnement n'avait que très rarement une valeur exclusivement punitive. Les sentences les plus répandues à l'époque étaient le pilori ou le marquage au fer rouge pour les crimes dits _mineurs_, tels que le vagabondage, et la peine capitale pour les offenses dites _majeures _comme le vol, l'agression ou le meurtre, voire les délits mineurs si récidive il y avait. Les pénitenciers, par conséquent, n'étaient que des sortes de salles d'attente dans lesquelles on logeait les criminels avant leur – sommaire - procès.

Il jaugea brièvement l'assistance, se demandant s'il serait bien inspiré d'agrémenter son discours de quelques détails macabres.

- Il est à noter que, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, la peine de mort était appliquée à l'identique chez les Moldus et chez les sorciers : les riches étaient décapités, et les pauvres pendus. Ils étaient éventuellement éventrés et écartelés après leur pendaison, qu'ils y aient d'ailleurs survécu ou non, dans le cas de ceux dont le crime était la trahison. On notera également plusieurs cas de détenus ébouillantés vifs sous le règne du souverain Moldu Henry VIII, car cette peine était réservée aux empoisonneurs. Epoque tragique pour la communauté sorcière, dans la mesure où nous perdîmes certains de nos meilleurs potionnistes à cause de ces barbares.  
- Pourquoi n'utilisait-on pas le sortilège de la mort ?  
- Excellente question, déclara Lucius d'un ton académique. Si l'Avada Kedavra nous paraît aujourd'hui une méthode plus pratique, il est essentiel de préciser le fait que, les connaissances en matière de magie étant moins développées à l'époque, ceux qui maîtrisaient un sort aussi complexe faisaient partie de l'élite : les bourreaux, quant à eux, étaient employés parmi le petit peuple.

Maggie hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Les procès du monde magique étant, à l'époque, relativement simplistes, les accusés n'essayaient pas même de se défendre et jugeaient plus prudent de demander une peine un peu moins lourde : l'exil, considéré comme une punition presque aussi grave que la mort. La prison d'Azkaban doit donc son nom au conseil qui était donné à tous ceux qui y mettaient les pieds. _Ask a ban_, l'anglais approximatif de la pègre pour _Demande le bannissement_.

Fier de son anecdote, Lucius lissa sur son menton une barbe inexistante.

- Les Détraqueurs ne furent amenés que bien plus tard, avec l'abolition de la peine de mort et l'instauration du baiser, en…

Pansy grimaça. L'attention qu'elle portait au cours du Professeur Binns était de toute évidence plus que partielle. Ravi de l'avoir coincée, Lucius reprit :

- En 1914. Cela nous ramène donc au grand-père du Norman Harcon que nous connaissons.  
- Comment s'appelait-il ?  
- Norman Harcon.  
- Aussi ?  
- Ils s'appelaient tous Norman Harcon.

Maggie le soupçonna d'affabuler pour ne pas admettre ne pas connaître la réponse à sa question, mais elle ne releva pas.

- Le grand-père de Norman Harcon, donc, fut celui qui mena pour la dernière fois un condamné à mort au Ministère. _Une _condamnée à mort, en l'occurrence.  
- Qui était-elle ?  
- Sa propre épouse.  
- Sa propre épouse ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?  
- Elle était accusée d'avoir tué son frère. Allez savoir, cependant, quelles réelles preuves pesaient sur elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'atteignit jamais l'Angleterre. Elle mourut noyée, étant tombée du bateau près de la falaise.  
- Et Norman Harcon, enfin, le grand-père de Norman Harcon, a survécu, je présume.  
- En effet.  
- Je parie tout de ce que vous voulez que c'est lui qui l'a tuée, intervint Pansy, qui semblait animée d'une nouvelle énergie.  
- C'est une hypothèse plausible, déclara Lucius Malefoy, qui eût sans doute préféré l'émettre lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a longtemps cru que le fantôme de la jeune femme hantait Azkaban.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Certains détenus affirmaient voir une silhouette vêtue de blanc passer entre les cellules, dans l'obscurité, et racontaient que, la nuit, ils l'entendaient hurler qu'elle n'était pas coupable  
- Ah ! Il l'a sûrement tuée pour cacher le fait que c'était lui qui avait assassiné le frère.  
- Peut-être. En tous cas, l'histoire était encore racontée, du temps de ma… de ma première incarcération.

Lucius passa une main osseuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Et certains disent qu'il s'agissait de Norman Harcon lui-même qui, grimé et vêtu de blanc, arpentait les couloirs du pénitencier.  
- Les remords, analysa la plus jeune des Parkinson.  
- Le côté barge est de famille, alors, intervint Goyle.  
- Il n'y aurait donc pas de fantôme à Azkaban ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Comment ça, en quelque sorte ?

L'époux Malefoy hésita.

- Eh bien… ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Une théorie, dirons-nous. Le brouillard...  
- Quoi, le brouillard ? insista Maggie, dont le ventre se serra brusquement.  
- Encore une fois, je n'en suis pas absolument sûr, et je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu, mais… certains racontent qu'il s'agirait d'une sorte d'ectoplasme.  
- Je ne vous comprends pas.

Lucius soupira, regrettant déjà de s'être aventuré sur ce chemin tortueux.

- Lorsqu'un sorcier reçoit le baiser du Détraqueur, il perd une grande partie de ce qui fait son âme. C'est pourtant cette même âme qui lui permet de demeurer dans notre monde sous forme de fantôme.  
- Je vois, ils ne peuvent donc devenir des fantômes après leur mort.  
- Mais ils sont également incapables de quitter notre monde.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La tourmentine. Elle les égare. Encore une fois, tout cela n'est peut-être qu'un conte, mais d'aucuns disent que, incapables de trouver le chemin du monde des morts, ils continuent d'errer autour d'Azkaban. Ce sont eux qui formeraient le brouillard.  
- C'est impossible, hésita Acacia.  
- Peut-être. Mais en tous cas, la légende raconte qu'il ne se manifestait pas avant l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, et que chaque année depuis, il s'est épaissi.

Un silence glacé, plus glacé que le froid qui régnait d'ordinaire, enveloppa la salle. Assis sur leurs chaises, les mains posées sur les genoux et les yeux fixés sur le bout de leurs souliers, ils perdirent la bonne humeur que suscite d'ordinaire l'évocation de la mort des gens dont on se contrefout.

[…]

- Il serait sans doute sage d'aller nous coucher, déclara finalement Acacia. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Aucune idée. Personne n'a de montre ?  
- Non.  
- C'est fou comme on perd la notion du temps, ici.

Madame Parkinson lança un regard suppliant à sa fille. Elle tombait de sommeil, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Narcissa dans le dortoir. Seule avec les yeux de Cissy.

- Tu as raison, Maman, je suis épuisée.

Lucius approuva l'idée d'un mouvement de tête.

- Quant à moi, annonça Maggie, je ferais bien d'aller chercher Rita Skeeter. Pas que ça me dérange de la laisser errer dans Azkaban, mais j'ai pitié de Greyback.  
- Je viens avec vous, annonça Garrick. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fatigué, et nous ne serons pas trop de deux s'il faut l'arracher à une passionnante interview.  
- Très bien. Attendez-moi une minute, en ce cas, il faut que je passe par la salle de bains.

[…]

Dans la salle d'eau, Maggie fut surprise de trouver Narcissa.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua celle-ci à son propre reflet dans le miroir.  
- Je comprends, répondit sombrement l'Auror en s'approchant de l'évier.

Elle tourna la poignée d'un robinet, et fut soulagée de constater qu'une gerbe d'eau fraîche en coula. Elle s'en aspergea le visage.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire, au sujet de Rita ?  
- Méfiez-vous d'elle…

Madame Malefoy hésita.

- Méfiez-vous d'elle, Maggie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle fait là, et cela ne m'inspire rien de bon.  
- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle venait écrire un article sur Azkaban pour son canard ?

Narcissa secoua sa tête lourde de boucles.

- C'est justement là le problème. Voilà trois ans qu'elle ne travaille plus pour La Gazette.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je n'invente rien. Alors, voyez-vous, je crois qu'à présent, elle est prête à tout, absolument tout pour écrire un article à sensation qui redorera son nom.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Nous avons tous nos squelettes dans le placard. Certaines personnes ont pour métier de les exhumer, et Rita Skeeter en fait partie. Alors un conseil, accrochez-vous à vos secrets avec vos dents, avec vos ongles, et ne les laissez filer sous aucun prétexte.  
- Pourquoi éprouvez-vous le besoin de me dire cela ? Il m'a semblé que vous ne me portiez pas dans votre cœur.

La cadette des Black soupira et leva le menton avec dignité.

- J'ai réfléchi. Vous me l'avez dit vous-même : Lucius aura besoin de votre protection, lorsque nous rentrerons en Angleterre. Alors… alors cela m'embêterait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Maggie regarda la Narcissa du miroir, Narcissa regarda la Maggie du miroir, et elles eurent le hochement de tête compréhensif que seules peuvent échanger deux femmes dans une salle de bains.

[…]

- Narcissa va venir avec nous, lui déclara Maggie.

Il hocha passivement la tête.

Garrick Goyle était immensément satisfait. Repu d'avoir gobé une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles, comblé d'avoir tenu une conversation intéressante, il grimpait paisiblement dans l'escalier en colimaçon derrière les deux dames, drapé d'un silence bienheureux.

La dernière anecdote de Lucius Malefoy avait quelque peu tendu tout le monde, mais de manière générale, l'atmosphère était plutôt meilleure qu'au début de la journée. La petite Parkinson semblait moins terrifiée, presque enjouée, même, et c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années.

Peut-être pourraient-ils continuer de se voir, lorsqu'ils rentreraient en Angleterre ? Ils organiseraient des parties d'échecs sorciers, ou bien de cartes explosives. La maison ne serait pas vide. Il leur servirait du thé et du Whisky Pur feu, et ce serait comme si Gregory et Agatha n'étaient pas tout à fait partis.

Il pensa à son épouse, à ses sourcils délicats, à ses longs cheveux noirs, à son menton un peu fort qui allait si bien avec son caractère déterminé. Il sentit son sang pulser contre sa tempe lorsque la mémoire lui revint comme un coup de fouet : Agatha avait filé juste avant la bataille de Poudlard avec Nancy et Luke Crabbe. Ils étaient en lieu sûr, quelque part.

_Lâches.  
_Lâches, marmonna-t-il en serrant ses grands poings._  
_  
Lui était resté, fidèle jusqu'au bout au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Et puis... et puis, le drame. Gregory qui pleurait seul la mort de son ami, et lui, contraint de lui expliquer où étaient passés les parents de Crabbe. Contraint de lui expliquer le départ Agatha. Contraint de lui expliquer le Système, qui les avait poussés à mettre les voiles.  
Et Gregory, alors, avait jugé bon de les suivre.

Mais tout irait bien, à présent. Il y aurait toujours des gens à la maison, et un feu dans la cheminée.

A l'instant même où ils s'apprêtaient à s'engager dans le couloir de cellules, ils reconnurent une silhouette surplombée d'un carré blond laqué descendant l'escalier.

- Tiens, vous êtes là, vous ? s'étonna Maggie.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, j'explorais, répondit Rita. C'est étonnant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir escaladé ces marches pendant des heures, et pourtant, je ne suis pas parvenue au sommet de la bâtisse.  
- Je pensais que vous alliez parler à Greyback.  
- Oh, c'est fait, éluda la journaliste, fière de son efficacité. J'ai appris des choses passionnantes.  
- Si vous le dites. Nous venions vous chercher pour vous dire que les autres sont allés se coucher.  
- Parfait, je m'en vais les rejoindre, déclara-t-elle en s'engageant dans la descente.

Garrick sourit. Son petit chapeau melon lui parut soudain le summum de l'élégance.  
Et il se dit, comme ça, qu'il voulait rester à Azkaban.

[…]

Pansy soupira lorsque les bras d'Acacia se refermèrent sur elle. Elle se sentait mieux. Comme si, dans l'obscurité du dortoir, Azkaban pesait moins lourdement sur elle. Elle avait moins froid, aussi. Beaucoup moins froid. Elle avait abandonné son écharpe et la veste sur sa chaise tant elle sentait la chaleur circuler dans son corps. Elle tira sur elle la couverture rêche, et mille pensées ensommeillées tournoyèrent dans sa tête.

Elle devait proposer à Rita de lui raconter des calomnies sur Hagrid contre quelques Gallions.

Elle devait répondre au hibou de Daphné lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Et écrire à Blaise, aussi. Blaise s'était toujours montré compatissant avec elle. Il comprenait ce que ça faisait, de ne plus avoir de père.

Elle aimait bien Maggie aussi. Maggie était gentille.

Et puis, elle aimait bien Narcissa Malefoy, et elle savait que Narcissa l'aimait bien en retour. Elle savait que Narcissa serait heureuse lorsqu'elle épouserait Drago.

Sauf si elle lui faisait un gosse brun. Dans ce cas-là, elle les déshériterait.

_Bah, on lui teindra les cheveux._

Elle sourit pour elle-même et, à moitié endormie, elle marmonna :

- Je vais être Pansy Malefoy.  
- Je ne sais pas, poussin, lui chuchota sa mère, un peu attristée.

[…]

Aussi bleus qu'ils soient, aussi froids qu'ils soient, dans l'obscurité, les yeux de Narcissa ne pouvaient plus la trouver. Acacia se laissa aller à fermer ses paupières, et des images lui revinrent en tête.

Cissy qui déambule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec son port altier et ses livres sous le bras. Elle qui fait de son mieux pour l'imiter, un peu gauche, mais pleine de bonne volonté. Elle qui achète le même rouge à lèvres, qui l'applique de la même façon, avec le même geste sûr, mais qui ne lui ressemble jamais tout à fait. Qui n'a jamais les mêmes frimas bleutés dans les yeux. Et Cissy qui soupire et qui dit :

- Tu es jolie aussi, Acacia. A ta façon.

Mais sa façon d'être jolie ne plait pas à Lucius.

_Alors… alors…Pardon Cissy, mais…_  
Et dans les ombres, encore et toujours, elle se sent désossée par les yeux de Narcissa.

Acacia s'endormit.

[…]

Maggie hésita un instant à suivre Rita dans l'escalier, mais quelque chose la retint. Un bruit ? Non, le calme. C'est cela, tout était calme. C'en était inquiétant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle ne répondit pas et posa une main sur la poche de son jean.

_Hein ?  
Oh, non, c'est pas vrai.  
L'autre poche, peut-être ?  
C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai._

Elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle se savait distraite, mais pas à ce point-là. Aurait-elle vraiment été assez crétine pour oublier sa baguette dans le réfectoire ? Mais après tout, que risquait-elle à aller jeter un œil ? Elle n'osa pas réellement réfléchir à cette question. Narcissa et Garrick sur ses talons, elle s'engagea dans le couloir où se trouvaient les cellules.

C'était étrange : elle ne croyait pas se souvenir que le sol était aussi mouillé, lorsqu'ils étaient montés libérer les autres. Ses chaussures soulevèrent des gouttelettes d'eau sale lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la cage du loup-garou.

Greyback et Scabior étaient toujours allongés en chien de fusil sur le sol de pierre. Comme des bêtes, songea-t-elle. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux et inspecta brièvement leurs cellules respectives. Le corps étendu de Scabior se trouvait tout près des toilettes – la cuvette en était défoncée, et de l'eau s'en écoulait en clapotant. La porcelaine du petit évier, aussi, avait comme éclaté. Toutes les canalisations avaient été éventrées.

Mais comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Et surtout, pourquoi les deux Mangemorts ne remuaient-ils pas ?  
L'évidence lui noua le ventre.

- Hey, Scabior ! Méchant loup !

Pas de réponse. A vrai dire, elle ignorait totalement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Méchant loup ! C'est le petit chaperon rouge !

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils comprennent la référence, mais elle voulait une réaction. N'importe quoi.

D'un coup sec, elle cogna son poing contre l'un des barreaux. Le résonnement métallique qui se répercuta contre la pierre eût réveillé les morts, mais aucun des deux prisonniers ne bougea.

Elle empoigna le trousseau de clefs qu'elle avait accroché à l'un des passants de son pantalon. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience : elle était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'indubitablement, indéniablement et irrévocablement idiot. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'idée que rien ne tournait rond dans ce grand couloir silencieux. Si silencieux… ce couloir où, malgré l'écho, elle ne pouvait entendre le bruit de leur respiration.

- Garrick, je vais vous demander de rester près de la porte. Si ces deux-là remuent ne serait-ce qu'un cil, courez, criez du plus vite et du plus fort que vous pouvez, et prévenez les autres.  
- Attendez, l'interrompit Narcissa, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?  
- J'ai oublié ma baguette magique, admit l'Auror.  
- Vous plaisantez, j'espère.  
- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Mais si mon intuition se confirme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à aller la chercher.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux. Après avoir coulé un dernier regard en direction des deux silhouettes avachies sur le sol, Maggie fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. La porte de la cellule coulissa en grinçant. Elle demeura quelques secondes interdite.

- Oh, et puis laissez-moi faire ! s'énerva Narcissa en la repoussant.

Elle s'avança prudemment dans la cellule. Du bout sa chaussure, elle fit basculer la tête de Greyback. Il avait les yeux clos et paraissait totalement impassible. Narcissa s'agenouilla près de la silhouette étendue, l'ourlet de sa jupe baignant dans les eaux usées. Elle parut hésiter un instant à soulever son bras pour prendre son pouls, mais les ongles griffus du loup-garou semblèrent l'en dissuader. Elle souleva une main hésitante au-dessus de la bouche et du nez de Greyback. Elle demeura là pendant ce qui parut à Maggie un temps infini, une minute, puis deux.

- Il ne respire plus, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Garrick déglutit.

Se doutant déjà de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle réitéra son examen sur Scabior.

- Mort aussi.

Maggie passa la porte à son tour, et imita l'attitude de Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas menti : pas le moindre souffle ne vint chatouiller sa paume. Elle saisit le poignet du loup-garou. Aucun pouls. Elle chassa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front humide.

- Garrick, allez prévenir les autres.

L'ancien Mangemort s'exécuta vivement, et s'élança avec une rapidité surprenante dans le couloir.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Maggie pour réaliser qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. D'encore plus stupide que d'oublier sa baguette magique dans le réfectoire. D'encore plus stupide que de s'avancer désarmée dans la cellule d'un loup-garou.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et, suivie à grand-peine par une Narcissa déboussolée, se lança dans l'escalier aux trousses de Garrick, courant comme une dératée et hurlant à pleins poumons :

- REVENEZ ! REVENEZ, IMBECILE ! ON A UN ASSASSIN EN LIBERTE !


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III  
Où l'on pense que les gens font preuve d'une affligeante stupidité**

Maggie dévalait l'escalier en trombe, le souffle court. Les marches défilaient si vite devant ses yeux qu'elle ne les distinguait mêmes plus. Un goût de métal envahit sa bouche. Il courait bien trop vite. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à le rattraper.

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! tenta-t-elle pour la dernière fois.

Ces mots résonnèrent à l'infini dans la spirale de roche, et l'écho leur fit perdre tout leur sens.

Résignée, elle stoppa net, pantelante, et attendit que Narcissa Malefoy la rejoigne.

[…]

_C'était bien la peine de hurler qu'il l'attende si c'était pour m'abandonner derrière._

_Mes pieds sont en sang._

_Bon sang, je cours du plus vite que je peux, mais l'escalier ne semble pas avoir de fin. Combien avais-je compté de marches, déjà ?_

_Mais où sont-ils ?_

_Mon cœur va se décrocher._

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Narcissa et cognaient douloureusement contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne.

- ATTENDEZ-MOI ! s'égosilla-t-elle, d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.  
- ET MOI, et moi ! lui répondit l'écho.

Et comme ça, en plein milieu de l'escalier en colimaçon d'Azkaban, pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa Malefoy eut peur pour sa peau.

Finalement, elle parvint au niveau de Maggie, qui se tenait le dos appuyé contre la paroi et respirait péniblement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? haleta-t-elle.

[…]

Garrick franchit d'un bond les quatre dernières marches, et se précipita en direction du dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée dans un grand craquement de bois et de charnières, et aperçut trois têtes échevelées se dresser.

- Levez-vous ! Il y a des morts !

Hébété, Lucius ouvrit grand les yeux et demanda : « Narcissa ? » Acacia redressa un visage hagard et appela : « Pansy ? » Encore ensommeillée, sa fille lui répondit : « Maman ? » Puis, à l'unisson : « Qui ? »

Garrick secoua la tête avec empressement, tout incapable qu'il était de leur répondre tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris son souffle. Finalement, il annonça :

- Greyback. Scabior, aussi.

Les trois figures qui se tenaient encore toutes froissées dans les plis de leurs draps ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Avant que Garrick ait eu le temps de déterminer s'ils allaient se lever ou se rendormir paisiblement, Maggie et Narcissa débarquèrent à grand bruit dans la pièce. L'épouse Malefoy portait ses chaussures à la main et avait les pieds couverts de terre.

[…]

- Je ne comprends rien, rien du tout ! s'énerva Pansy, dont la voix était hachée.

Maggie s'appliqua à prendre un visage aussi composé que possible.

- Nous avons retrouvé Fenrir Greyback et Yvan Scabior morts au premier étage.

De sa voix la plus calme, elle poursuivit, tant bien que mal :

- Il me paraît absurde de penser qu'ils sont tous deux morts de manière naturelle. Je n'ai pas pu pratiquer d'examen approfondi, mais étant donné le fait que leurs cellules étaient verrouillées lorsque les corps ont été découverts…

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et pressa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. La jeune Auror se sentit brusquement à nouveau poinçonnée par le froid. Comme si elle l'avait momentanément oublié et qu'il se rappelait douloureusement à son souvenir.

- Cela signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un, à Azkaban, qui se promène avec une baguette magique.

La gamine eut un hoquet terrifié et ramena, d'un geste qui sembla presque inconscient, sa couverture sur elle.

- Attendez une minute ! intervint Acacia. Nous savons tous qu'il y a une personne ici qui porte toujours sa baguette.

Elle lança à Maggie un regard accusateur, et bientôt, l'Auror sentit les prunelles de Lucius et de Pansy s'ajouter à cette ribambelle d'yeux suspicieux. Elle s'empressa de préciser :

- Garrick et Madame Malefoy étaient avec moi lorsque j'ai découvert les corps. Qui plus est…

La fin de sa phrase resta prisonnière du fond de sa gorge. _Et si… et si ? Non… _Elle parvint à retrouver sa voix, et s'exclama :

- Ma baguette ! Au réfectoire, suivez-moi !

Sans comprendre, mais inquiétés par son annonce, ils bondirent en faisant s'écraser leurs oreillers sur le sol. Dans un bruissement de vêtements froissés, ils suivirent à la trace une Magdalena essoufflée. Seule Narcissa geint qu'on devrait l'attendre, mais personne ne fit cas de ses jérémiades.

Ce fut la jeune Auror qui pénétra la première dans la grande salle, et les pas précipités de tous ceux qui la talonnaient firent écho derrière elle. Elle courut vers la table, saisit sa veste, et fut soulagée de constater que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans la poche.

Seule une possibilité demeurait, à présent. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

_Calme, elle devait rester calme._

- J'ai bien peur… j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous à Azkaban. Et que ce quelqu'un est capable de tuer.

Et puis, ce fut comme une réalisation générale. Ils furent trois, quatre, peut–être, à la dire, et ceux qui ne le dirent pas le pensèrent très fort.

- Où est Skeeter ?

[…]

Pansy sentit un tremblement secouer ses membres. Quelqu'un qui avait une baguette. Quelqu'un qui était capable de tuer. Elle le savait, qu'Azkaban suintait de Mal. Elle le savait. Elle comprit immédiatement que Maggie ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Maggie était bien gentille, mais Maggie n'arrivait pas même à la protéger du froid.

- Partons tous à sa recherche, suggéra Garrick Goyle.  
- Ce serait bien trop dangereux, réfléchissez : de ce que nous savons, ce pourrait très bien être elle, notre tueur. Vous étiez là quand nous l'avons croisée dans les escaliers. Elle est la dernière à avoir aperçu nos victimes en vie. Qui plus est, elle n'a pas rejoint le dortoir comme elle nous l'avait annoncé. Voilà qui en fait une suspecte idéale.  
- Mais elle a confié sa baguette magique à Harcon avant d'entrer, comme tout le monde. Enfin, presque comme tout le monde.  
- Eh bien, soyez heureux que j'aie été autorisée à conserver la mienne, sans quoi, nous serions dans de beaux draps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de pratiquer un examen approfondi sur les corps. Dans la mesure où ils ne semblaient pas présenter de traces de violence extérieure, l'Avada Kedavra semble la cause de la mort la plus indiquée. D'autres hypothèses subsistent, cependant. Le poison, notamment.

Garrick parut grimacer (peut-être pensait-il aux Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait engloutis, se figura Pansy) et tâta précautionneusement son ventre sous sa chemise raide. Un silence glacé s'installa dans le réfectoire.

C'était bizarre, si bizarre, songea Pansy. Ils semblaient tous avoir perdu un peu d'eux-mêmes, cette soirée. Maggie qui lui avait semblé si sympathique, si réfléchie, agissait maintenant comme une idiote. Lucius se renfermait et semblait déjà moins volubile que d'ordinaire, moins imposant qu'il y a quelques heures. Narcissa avait tout perdu de sa froideur aristocratique, et elle était bien pitoyable, ses talons aiguilles dans les mains, gémissante comme une gamine râleuse. Et puis, Garrick aussi paraissait étrange. Heureux, presque, lui qui semblait si désemparé lorsqu'ils l'avaient libéré de sa cellule.

- Avant toute chose, il faut prévenir Norman Harcon, déclara Narcissa.

_C'est ça. Un dingue pour arrêter un autre dingue._

Les autres, cependant, semblèrent approuver cette idée. Maggie hocha lentement la tête et fit signe au petit groupe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle à grandes enjambées, et l'Auror poussa la lourde porte d'Azkaban.

Pansy recula d'un pas. Le brouillard, Merlin, elle détestait encore plus ce brouillard, à présent. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se coulait insidieusement à l'intérieur de la prison. Pour un peu, elle se dit qu'en tendant l'oreille, elle aurait entendu les spectres gémir. Cependant, elle ne put le faire, car la bouche de Lucius émit un « Oh » désespéré.

Plus de lumière. Aucune, pas un point brillant qui ne transperçait les blancheurs de la brume.

- Où est le Feufolley ?

Elle vit la pomme d'Adam de Maggie se soulever alors qu'elle déglutissait douloureusement.

[…]

- Il l'a peut-être éteint ?  
- Un Feufolley ne s'éteint qu'après sa mort, la corrigea Lucius avec aigreur.

Magdalena n'apprenait décidemment jamais rien de ses erreurs, se dit-il non sans un certain agacement. C'était exactement ce genre de remarques crétines qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie, pendant la guerre. Toujours incapable de fermer sa grande bouche, semblait-il.  
Et dire qu'il avait longtemps pensé qu'avoir une relation au Bureau des Aurors lui serait profitable ! Grossière erreur, quand la relation en question manifestait un telle incompétence. Oui, il s'était fatigué pour rien.  
Même avec sa baguette au poing, Magdalena ne pouvait rien pour eux.

Il croisa les bras, à moitié parce qu'il était persuadé que cette posture l'aidait à réfléchir, à moitié parce qu'il craignait de commencer à trembler.

Il ferma pensivement les paupières, faisant appel à toute la rationalité dont il était capable en cet instant.

- Mais alors… intervint Maggie.

_Mais alors. Oui, c'était bien le problème. Mais alors… Imbécile._

Dans un geste un peu désespéré, Magdalena pointa sa baguette magique vers le ciel et clama « Periculum ! » La gerbe d'étincelles rouges ne s'éleva pas sur plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres avant d'être noyée dans l'épaisseur du brouillard.

Avec un génie pareil à leur tête, songea Lucius, pour peu que l'assassin en ait après eux, ils seraient tous morts dans moins d'une minute.

Tout absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que ses propres dents claquaient.

[…]

- Les feux de détresse ! s'exclama brusquement Narcissa. Il faut lancer les feux de détresse !  
- Ca ne servirait à rien, regardez comme mon Periculum a été étouffé par le brouillard.  
- Je refuse de rester ici les bras croisés. Si Harcon est encore dans sa cabane, je veux être certain d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour qu'il sache que nous avons un problème, renchérit Garrick. Il faut essayer les feux de détresse.

Narcissa le gratifia d'un regard approbateur qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Son époux intervint :

- Il est tout à fait possible que ceux-ci soient plus puissants que votre sortilège, précisa-t-il d'un ton qui suintait le mépris.  
- Par un brouillard pareil ?  
- Eh bien, c'est une possibilité, dans la mesure où ce sont ces mêmes feux de détresse qui ont permis à… à certains Mangemorts de s'évader d'Azkaban, il y a quelques années.  
- Vous voulez dire que…  
- Je veux dire qu'à une époque, ils se trouvaient à l'étage auquel nous sommes maintenant. Ils auraient été utilisés pour percer une faille dans le sol des cellules du premier étage, ce qui aurait permis aux détenus de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Vous imaginez donc quel bouquet explosif ils peuvent créer afin de détruire de la sorte tout un plafond de pierre. C'est pour cela, je présume, qu'ils ont été déplacés au sous-sol : dans le pire des cas, ceux qui les utiliseraient _à mauvais escient_, dirons-nous, créeraient une brèche vers le rez-de-chaussée, ce qui ne rime à rien.  
- Je vois, répondit Maggie. Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être bon de tenter le coup.

Narcissa soupira de soulagement. Bon sang, heureusement que Lucius était intervenu. S'ils s'étaient fiés à cette gourde d'Auror, ils seraient restés là, sur le pas de la porte ce n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Pas du tout. Un tremblement lui secoua la corps. Alors au diable sa composition usuelle, au diable ses manières glacées, il fallait faire quelque chose.

[…]

_De gros pétards du Docteur Flibuste_, songea Garrick Goyle, non sans sourire. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait déclaré gaiement que ces feux de détresse tenaient davantage du feu de joie.

Ensemble. Ils allaient traverser une épreuve ensemble. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Peut-être, en voyant quels amis il s'était fait à Azkaban, Gregory reviendrait-il à la maison. Il comprendrait que le Système ne faisait pas nécessairement de lui un mauvais bougre.

- Je vois. Ils ne peuvent donc être lancés que depuis le sous-sol où nous nous trouvons.  
- C'est exact, confirma Lucius. Le conduit que vous voyez donne sur la face Nord du bâtiment : c'est là que se trouvent les cellules et la cabane de Harcon, ce qui leur laisse une chance d'être repérés malgré le brouillard. Il faut donc allumer les feux de détresse et les laisser remonter le long de ce canal.  
- Et comment suis-je supposée procéder si les feux ne brûlent pas ?  
- Utilisez un sortilège d'explosion, suggéra Lucius d'une voix lasse.

Maggie hocha la tête, puis s'exécuta d'un _Confringo_ dûment articulé. Aussitôt, une flammèche crépita, puis les feux de détresse se lancèrent dans le conduit à une vitesse faramineuse.

Garrick eut l'impression que la prison entière tremblait sur ses fondations. Déséquilibré, il tomba au sol, ainsi que Maggie et Narcissa. Pansy eût la présence d'esprit de s'agripper à la poignée de la porte, et Acacia s'accrocha tant et si bien au bras de sa fille qu'elle parvint à demeurer campée sur ses deux jambes. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait s'attendre à la secousse, et avait pris soin de s'adosser au mur.

- Vous auriez pu prévenir, lui grogna Maggie en se relevant à grand-peine.  
- Allons, c'était bon enfant, protesta Garrick en l'imitant.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'avait-il dit, encore ? Les jambes de Pansy tremblaient presque autant que durant l'explosion, et Narcissa, qui ne semblait pas s'offusquer de sa chute, lissait consciencieusement un pli dans sa jupe, un sourire satisfait gravé sur le visage. Sans doute était-elle ravie d'avoir cloué le bec à Maggie en lui démontrant l'efficacité indéniable des feux de détresse.  
Garrick changeait doucement d'avis à son sujet. Elle n'était pas une garce. Elle était même plus drôle, avec ses boucles dures et ses pieds nus et sales.

- Il n'empêche, siffla Maggie, que je trouve que vous en connaissez un rayon sur le fonctionnement d'Azkaban.  
- Il n'empêche que je trouve que vous oubliez bien vite que j'ai non seulement été incarcéré ici par le passé, mais également été Ministre de la Magie, répondit Lucius en la foudroyant du regard.  
- Et que sous-entendez-vous avec vos accusations ? intervint Narcissa en retrouvant son air pincé.  
- Je ne sous-entends strictement rien. En revanche, j'_affirme_ que si la personne qui a assassiné Greyback et Scabior est parmi nous, une solide connaissance du fonctionnement et de la topologie de la prison lui a certainement été d'une grande aide.  
- Je ne vous permets pas…

Goyle grimaça en se souvenant de ô combien Narcissa Malefoy pouvait paraître intimidante lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Acacia recula d'un pas, sans doute peu désireuse de se retrouver mêlée à cette dispute.

- Allons très chère, calmez-vous…  
- Non, Lucius, je ne me calme pas ! Cette gourde vient de vous accuser de meurtre !  
- Je n'accuse personne de…  
- Attendez une minute ! s'exclama Pansy, qui n'avait cessé de se cramponner à la poignée de porte. Il est impossible que l'un d'entre nous ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet incident. Nous nous trouvions tous dans le réfectoire.

Les yeux de Narcissa et de Maggie continuaient de darder des éclairs.

- Tous, oui, tous sauf une personne. N'est-ce pas, Madame Malefoy ?  
- Je suis allée m'allonger, articula-t-elle sur un ton glacé.  
- Ah oui ? Et avez-vous une manière de me prouver cela ?  
- Non, mais gardez à l'esprit le fait que j'ai – moi – confié ma baguette magique à Harcon.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on n'a pas besoin de baguette magique pour tuer quelqu'un. Le poison, entre autres…  
- Ah, et vous pensez peut-être qu'au lieu d'aller me coucher, je suis allée apporter une limonade saturée de Morticaine à nos chers amis, et qu'ils l'ont bue sans se poser de questions ? Je persiste à dire qu'il n'était possible de les tuer que d'un coup de baguette, et nous savons tous ici que seule une personne a conservé la sienne.  
- Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Pansy, nous sommes restés dans le réfectoire, et à moins que je ne me sois coulée en douce hors de la pièce, eh bien je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu procéder.  
- Oh, mais vous êtes restée seule un moment, _Maggie_. Je me rappelle vous avoir croisée dans la salle d'eaux. Garrick, quant à lui, nous attendait dans le réfectoire. Vous avez donc traversé seule le couloir, ce même couloir qui permet d'accéder à l'escalier débouchant sur les cellules.  
- Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de courir jusqu'au premier étage et de lancer deux Avada Kedavra.  
- Ah vraiment ? Dites-moi, Garrick, Maggie a-t-elle mis un certain temps à venir vous rejoindre dans le réfectoire ?

Garrick réfléchit un instant. Il lui semblait bien, oui… Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose. Je n'avais pas de montre.  
- Madame Malefoy, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je me suis attardée parce que nous avons discuté.  
- Certes, mais combien de temps ? Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ? Pour moi, vous faites une suspecte idéale : vous étiez seule, vous avez votre baguette magique avec vous…  
- Je vous arrête, j'avais oublié ma baguette dans la poche de ma veste, et vous le savez pertinemment.  
- Ca, Miss Rohwe, c'est ce que vous dites. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous vous êtes précipitée la première vers la table : vous auriez très bien pu feindre de retrouver votre baguette, et l'avoir conservée sur vous tout du long.

Leur ton était mesuré, mais elles paraissaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge pour se déchirer à coups de dents. Aussi Garrick prit-il la décision d'intervenir.

- Oh là, calmez-vous, Mesdames. Avant de lancer des accusations, dites-vous qu'il nous manque toujours deux intervenants. Harcon ne nous a pas donné signe de vie, et Rita Skeeter a disparu. Je suggère que nous partions à la recherche de cette dernière, au lieu de nous perdre en disputes.

Sans se quitter du regard, Narcissa et Maggie acquiescèrent.

- Qui plus est, renchérit Pansy, qui s'était silencieusement rapprochée, nous serions sans doute bien inspirés d'examiner les corps.  
- Pansy ! protesta sa mère.  
- Maman, il n'y a qu'une manière de déterminer s'ils ont été empoisonnés ou tués par un maléfice, et c'est de laisser Maggie les observer de plus près.

Résignée, Acacia acquiesça.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a retrouvé son calme, dirigeons-nous vers les cellules, déclara Garrick dans un sourire radieux.

[…]

Rita Skeeter tourna et retourna la Plume à Papote entre ses doigts. Le flair de journaliste dont elle se vantait abondamment ne l'avait encore une fois pas trompée. Là où le scandale était, elle était également. Un vrai chien de chasse.

Les informations qu'elle avait obtenues lui assureraient d'être propulsée en première page de La Gazette du Sorcier. Ils ne manqueraient pas de se traîner à genoux devant elle pour obtenir l'exclusivité sur son article. Ca leur apprendrait à oser la virer. Tout ça à cause de cette peste de Granger... Peut-être pourrait-elle leur suggérer que Le Chicaneur lui avait également fait une offre ? Pas qu'elle s'abaisserait à publier pour cette feuille de chou, mais… ça ferait toujours monter les prix.

Pour marquer son triomphe, elle dirigea le flash de son appareil photo vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et, souriant de toutes ses dents, appuya sur le déclencheur. Oui, Rita Skeeter était prête à tout, absolument tout pour écrire un article à sensation qui redorerait son nom.

Y compris à verser dans l'illégal.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler.

[…]

Pansy dévisagea un instant ce gros bonhomme à l'air trop jovial. Elle se demanda un instant comment ce petit chapeau melon tenait en équilibre sur son crâne chauve. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas trembler dans le froid d'Azkaban, avec son pardessus de tweed. Et puis, comme ça, sans raison, sans connexion, elle sentit une lumière crépiter dans son crâne : ce n'était pas celle des feux de détresse. C'était l'ampoule qui s'allumait, qui soudain éclairait les événements.

Bien sûr ! Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris. Quelque chose lui avait semblé étrange, sans qu'elle puisse réellement mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait. Mais en fin de compte, c'était évident, et elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour remarquer cette incongruité.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Rien du tout.  
Car si, vraiment, elle en avait eu après eux (qui était-« elle », d'ailleurs ? Un faux nom, sans doute, il devait s'agir d'un faux nom), ils seraient déjà tous morts. Non, c'était une histoire qui, sans doute, ne concernait qu'elle, Greyback et Scabior.

L'engrenage de ses neurones tourna à toute allure. Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle. D'un côté, elle pouvait clamer dès maintenant sa découverte. De l'autre… De l'autre, c'était une opportunité à saisir. Une opportunité en or. La faire chanter, peut-être ?

Les cellules de Pansy étaient vertes et argent avant d'être grises.

[…]

- Il nous faut décider de ce que nous allons faire, annonça Maggie.

En tant que seule détentrice d'une baguette magique, elle avait tout naturellement pris la commande des opérations. Avec un talent d'actrice dont elle ne se serait jamais elle-même pensée capable, elle prit soin de dissimuler sa propre angoisse derrière une façade d'autorité.

- Maintenant que nous avons tous repris notre calme, il serait sans doute bon de réfléchir de manière logique aux événements qui viennent de se dérouler.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire goguenard dont elle ne comprit pas toute la signification. Mal à l'aise, la jeune Auror enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et fit les cent pas.

- Lorsque nous avons été accueillis, faute de meilleur terme, à Azkaban, Norman Harcon nous a confisqué nos baguettes magiques. Seule moi ai été autorisée à conserver la mienne. Par ailleurs, comme l'a très justement souligné Narcissa…

Elle eut une œillade en direction de l'intéressée, dont les traits blancs étaient toujours crispés par la colère.

- Comme l'a très justement souligné Narcissa, donc, si le poison demeure une possible arme du crime, il nous faut néanmoins étudier la manière dont celui-ci aurait pu être administré avant de nous précipiter vers des conclusions hâtives.  
- Et c'est en cela que nous serions bien inspirés d'examiner les corps.  
- C'est tout à fait exact. N'oublions pas, cependant, que deux autres éléments doivent être mis au clair. D'un côté, Rita Skeeter. Où se trouve-t-elle ? Garrick, Narcissa et moi-même l'avons croisée dans les escaliers alors que nous nous rapprochions des cellules. Elle nous a affirmé se diriger vers le dortoir. Le fait est, cependant, qu'elle ne vous y a pas rejoint.  
- Peut-être aura-t-elle simplement changé d'avis, suggéra Garrick. Avons-nous pensé à vérifier si elle s'était rendue dans la salle d'eaux ?  
- Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, elle aurait été alertée par nos cris. Je parie mon bras droit qu'elle aurait bondi à notre rencontre, son calepin à la main, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Non, c'est impossible.  
- Quoi, alors ?  
- Deux possibilités. Soit Rita est le suspect que nous recherchons…

Tous arquèrent un sourcil, et Lucius ne put retenir un demi-sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement absurde dans la vision de Rita Skeeter en tueur sanguinaire, le couteau à la main et l'écume aux lèvres. Peste, certes. Parasite, sans doute. Meurtrière, en revanche… mais après tout, en cet instant, ils auraient tous dit cela de n'importe lequel de leurs compagnons d'infortune.

- Soit Rita est une troisième victime.

Pincement de lèvres général. Maggie les dévisagea un à un, soupira longuement, puis ajouta :

- Si c'est bien le cas, je tiens à attirer votre attention sur un fait : notre assassin, quel qu'il soit, ne s'arrête pas au massacre de suppôts de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela signifie, concrètement, que nous sommes tous en danger.  
- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, l'interrompit Lucius, j'en connais plus d'un qui rêve de faire taire Rita Skeeter sans pour autant en vouloir au reste de la population sorcière.  
- Il me semble, siffla la jeune Auror, que vous prenez notre situation bien à la légère. Nous sommes, excusez l'expression, dans la merde, alors je vous demanderai au moins de faire semblant de vous inquiéter de notre survie à tous.  
- Peut-être que nous n'avons pas réellement à nous en faire, hésita Acacia. Après tout, nous avons prévenu Monsieur Harcon, n'est-ce pas ? Il a nos baguettes, tout devrait bien se passer.

La contemplation des doigts nerveux de Madame Parkinson, qui se tortillaient comme de petits serpents, coupa à Magdalena toute envie de tourner en rond. Elle s'arrêta net, ses deux jambes enracinées dans le sol de pierre, et répondit :

- Norman Harcon. Parlons-en, justement. Voilà notre deuxième élément à éclaircir : où est-il ?  
- Eh bien, dans sa cabane, je présume.  
- En ce cas, pourquoi le Feufolley est-il éteint ?  
- Parce que… je l'ignore. Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait lui aussi été victime de notre assassin ?  
- Dans le meilleur des cas, oui.  
- Comment cela, dans le meilleur des cas ?  
- Réfléchissez bien à ce que je vais vous dire, Acacia. Harcon a nos baguettes. Il sait donc parfaitement que nous sommes aussi démunis qu'un parterre de mandragores aphones. Par ailleurs, il connaît chaque coin et chaque recoin de la prison d'Azkaban, et surtout, en éteignant le Feufolley, il a conscience de sceller notre seule porte de sortie.  
- Mais lui aussi, en ce cas, se retrouve bloqué dans le bâtiment…  
- Ca, c'est ce qu'il nous a affirmé. Sans doute existe-t-il d'autres moyens de rejoindre Azkaban, moyens dont il n'a pas jugé bon de nous faire part. Je veux en venir au fait que si Norman Harcon est l'assassin que nous recherchons, eh bien… nous sommes tous morts.

Acacia Parkinson fit craquer ses phalanges.

- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir lancé les feux de détresse ? C'était de l'inconscience !  
- Nous n'aurions pas pu aller bien loin, de toute façon. Feux de détresse ou pas feux de détresse, il sait parfaitement où nous sommes. Qui plus est, toutes ces théories ne sont que spéculation, et s'il peut nous aider, il faut impérativement l'alerter.

Tous échangèrent des regards dubitatifs, claquant des dents dans le froid mordant d'Azkaban. Finalement, Magdalena reprit, sur un ton sans appel :

- J'ai cru comprendre que certains ici (elle darda son œil vers Narcissa Malefoy) me soupçonnaient d'avoir orchestré ce crime. Je me contenterai de rétorquer que si j'en avais après vous, je vous aurais tous tués depuis longtemps.

Elle eut un geste éloquent du poignet, faisant danser sa baguette magique dans l'air. Narcissa Malefoy ne cessa de soutenir son regard, le nez plissé comme jamais.

- En revanche, en tant qu'Auror et étant la seule personne ici présente capable d'utiliser la magie, je suis en mesure de vous protéger _si vous vous décidez à coopérer_. Puis-je vous faire confiance sur ce point ?  
- Ca marche ! décréta joyeusement Garrick.  
- Et pour les autres ?

Lentement, un à un, ils hochèrent la tête. Narcissa hésita un instant, puis finit par approuver :

- Bien, Miss Rohwe.  
- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, conclut l'Auror. Si nous restons groupés et soudés, en plus de compliquer la tâche à un assassin venu de l'extérieur, nous l'empêchons d'agir s'il se trouve parmi nous.

Le pragmatisme de ses propos fit frissonner son public.

- Je suggère, à présent, que nous allions examiner les corps. Faute de savoir à _qui_ nous avons affaire, autant déterminer de _quoi_ nous devons nous méfier.

[…]

Acacia fermait la marche funèbre. Elle ne cessait de cligner ses grands yeux humides et noirs, et pour un peu, les battements de son propre cœur l'auraient fait sursauter. Si une personne quelconque lui avait dit qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques heures pour remettre les pieds au premier étage d'Azkaban, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

Plutôt crever ! aurait-elle certainement ajouté.

Et en cela, elle aurait eu tort. Non, Acacia Parkinson avait bien trop peur pour sa peau pour ne pas suivre Miss Rohwe –ainsi que sa rassurante baguette magique- comme une ombre frissonnante.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de se retrouver en queue de file et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil empressés par-dessus son épaule.

_Si Norman Harcon nous suit, je n'aurai pas le temps de le sentir arriver. Je le verrai soudainement apparaître juste derrière-moi, dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Et je ne l'entendrai pas non plus, parce que le bruit de ses pas se confondre avec l'écho des nôtres.  
Et alors…_

Mais si elle n'avait pas insisté pour s'engager la dernière dans la cage d'escalier, Narcissa se serait trouvée derrière elle. Et Narcissa… elle préférait ne pas la savoir dans son dos.

La voix de sa fille se répercuta le long de l'escalier :

- Tiens, pourquoi les marches sont mouillées ?  
- Les toilettes et l'évier dans la cellule de Scabior ont été détruits, il y a de l'eau partout, expliqua Maggie.  
- Vous croyez que l'assassin aurait pu manquer sa cible ?  
- Comment cela ?  
- Eh bien, c'est la seule manière d'expliquer les dégâts, non ? Le maléfice aura rebondi.  
- C'est une possibilité à étudier.

[…]

_Impossible._

Maggie sentit un début de migraine poinçonner son front moite. Elle recula d'un pas hésitant, et elle eut l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière comme à travers un rideau de froid glacial.

_Folle. Elle devenait folle._

Elle se tourna vers Garrick et Narcissa, qui arboraient la même expression d'incrédulité.

Dans la cellule, il n'y avait plus de corps.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV  
Où les gens feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires**

- Je… C'est à n'y rien comprendre, articula finalement Narcissa Malefoy.

Lucius, Pansy et Acacia, en proie à une intense confusion, interrogèrent Magdalena du regard. Celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté, puis, d'une main légèrement tremblante, remit sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

- Bien. Nous savons désormais que l'assassin n'est pas parmi nous.

Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune et écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns que la sueur avait collée à son front.

- Car il est évident qu'aucun d'entre nous ne disposait de l'opportunité de déplacer les corps.

Tous hochèrent docilement la tête. A présent qu'elle était seule à même de les protéger de la menace qui profilait, ils avaient fini par admettre que la jeune Auror tenait les rênes. Pansy, cependant, osa mettre sa parole en doute :

- Attendez une minute, Maggie, vous êtes bien certaine qu'ils étaient morts ?  
- Absolument certaine : Narcissa pourra vous le confirmer.  
- Maggie ne s'est pas trompée, j'en ai peur. J'ai moi-même tâté leur pouls au niveau du poignet.

Le regard de Pansy s'éclaira.

- Plus de pouls au niveau du poignet ? Mais c'est une blague que Drago m'avait faite, une fois !

Ce fut au tour des autres de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune fille continua sur sa lancée :

- Oui, une sorte de farce pour faire croire que l'on est mort. Vous voyez, il suffit de coincer un petit objet sous son aisselle et d'appuyer son bras bien fort contre lui pour qu'il permette d'interrompre temporairement le flot de sang. Comme ça, si on tâte votre pouls, on ne sent rien du tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que votre cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Magdalena passa à nouveau nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, puis protesta :

- Ton idée me paraît un peu compliquée. A supposer que l'on puisse en effet arrêter temporairement les fluctuations du sang au niveau du bras, il faudrait une chance extraordinaire pour que l'on aille justement tester son poignet droit.  
- Au contraire, c'est un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Les gens tâtent beaucoup moins volontiers la jugulaire : ça les rapproche trop. Lorsqu'ils pensent avoir affaire à un cadavre, ils préfèrent garder leurs distances, c'est évident. Et puis, il suffisait de bloquer la circulation au niveau des deux bras, ce n'est pas difficile.

L'Auror passa pensivement une main sous son menton.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, ça, d'interrompre longtemps le flot de sang dans ses membres ?

Pansy hocha négativement la tête, et, sur un ton professoral, expliqua :

- Bien sûr que si, mais on suppose alors que Greyback et Scabior ne savaient pas quand vous arriveriez, ce qui est absurde. Vous avez monté les marches d'un escalier en pierre dans lequel le moindre son se répercute à l'infini : ils savaient exactement quand vous débarqueriez dans la pièce, tous les trois.  
- Alors…

Triomphante, Pansy croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et conclut :

- Alors personne n'a déplacé les cadavres, puisqu'ils étaient en réalité bien vivants.  
- Tu penses donc qu'ils ont feint leur propre décès pour que j'ouvre le verrou de leurs cellules ?  
- Non, je pense surtout que quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour les faire sortir. Je doute qu'ils auraient été capables d'inventer ça tout seuls. D'ailleurs, souffla-t-elle en ébauchant un sourire, je crois que…

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa d'intervenir :

- Pansy, ta théorie est sans aucun doute plausible, mais Miss Rohwe et moi-même connaissons un détail qui pourrait l'infirmer.  
- Ah ?  
- Nous l'avons toutes deux vérifié : ils ne respiraient plus.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, et son expression s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle entendit Maggie confirmer les propos de Madame Malefoy :

- C'est vrai. J'ai même été attirée dans la pièce parce que je n'entendais pas leur souffle.  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ajouta Narcissa, il n'existe aucun moyen d'arrêter de respirer, et a fortiori aucun moyen de mourir temporairement. Nous devons donc conclure que quelqu'un s'est bien donné la peine de déplacer les corps.

Pansy soupira brièvement, agacée. C'était étonnant, réellement étonnant. Elle était certaine de tenir le bon bout, pourtant, certaine de connaître l'auteur du forfait. Comment diable cette personne avait-elle pu s'y prendre pour retirer deux cadavres de l'équation ?

[…]

_Bien trop maline.  
Dangereusement maline.  
Ca ne m'enchante pas, mais parfois… je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre davantage de risques.  
Il faut que je m'en débarrasse._

[…]

Il fut décidé qu'ils retourneraient dans le réfectoire, où la lumière orangée et surtout la baguette de l'Auror les faisaient se sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Là, chacun s'appliquait à ne pas évoquer la situation présente, s'accordant tacitement quant au fait que spéculer davantage ne ferait que porter l'angoisse à son paroxysme. Cela ne semblait pas poser de difficultés particulières à Garrick, qui babillait gaiement comme s'il s'était trouvé à son club d'échecs sorciers.

_L'habitude des réunions de Mangemorts_, s'était dit Maggie. _Ca ne leur fait plus rien, au bout d'un moment_. Un simple coup d'œil dans la direction de Lucius eût démenti ses propos. Celui-ci, assis à la table voisine auprès de Narcissa, tordait nerveusement ses doigts et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles à son épouse.

- Vous aimez Sorcière Hebdo ? Ma femme, Agatha, le lisait tout le temps, mais elle disait que c'était un magazine de midinettes. Moi, je pense qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt bien, mais elle ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture.

C'était comme si on ne lui avait jamais annoncé qu'il était enfermé dans la plus grande prison sorcière du monde en compagnie d'un maniaque. Ce type était décidemment bien trop calme. Un vrai profil de tueur fou, aurait pensé Maggie si cela n'avait pas contredit les faits de manière évidente. Elle eût bien volontiers soupçonné Garrick Goyle (_il n'a jamais fait preuve d'aucune compassion_) mais rien ne collait. Il n'avait pas quitté le réfectoire un seul instant, et bien qu'il fût physiquement capable de déplacer les corps de deux hommes, il n'en avait pas eu l'opportunité.

C'était sans issue.

- Non, les magazines féminins, c'est vraiment pas pour moi. J'ignorais que vous étiez marié, cependant. Où se trouve votre épouse ?

Garrick Goyle se crispa tant et si bien que Maggie dut combattre l'instinct de s'éloigner de lui. Il lui filait les jetons, par moments, c'était… déstabilisant.

- Agatha m'a quitté quelques semaines avant la bataille de Poudlard.  
- Oh… je suis… je suis désolée d'apprendre ça.  
- Elle n'était pas d'accord avec certaines de nos… méthodes, dirons-nous. Oui, c'est ça, pas d'accord avec nos méthodes. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, pourtant, que le Système n'était une mesure de sécurité, mais elle trouvait que non, décidemment, faire ça à des enfants… non, c'était… enfin…

Le discours de Garrick se mut en un grommellement inintelligible, et Maggie se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait tout à craindre de ce type.

[…]

Acacia Parkinson non plus n'en menait pas bien large. Secouée par des tremblements anxieux, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'entretenir une conversation casuelle avec sa fille.

- Alors, il faisait souvent ça Drago ?

Pansy haussa les épaules. Il était évident qu'elle était préoccupée par des problèmes bien plus importants que l'humour douteux de son petit ami.

- Une fois. Si tu le fais deux fois, ça ne prend plus, tu penses bien.  
- Ce n'est pas très sympa, comme blague, commenta puérilement sa mère.  
- Peut-être. Drago est un sale crétin, de toute façon. Ca fait des mois qu'il ne me donne plus de ses nouvelles.

Devant le sourire triste que lui adressait sa mère, elle jugea utile de préciser :

- Mais je l'aime bien quand même, hein !

Cela ne parut pas arranger les choses. Pansy n'y prêta pas davantage d'attention. Son cerveau turbinait. Quelque chose lui échappait, la pièce centrale du puzzle, et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ca ne tarderait plus.

[…]

Ce fut Lucius qui découvrit le corps. Il avait pénétré le premier dans le dortoir, et, la pièce étant alors entièrement éclairée par la lumière du réfectoire, il n'avait pu le manquer. Rita Skeeter était allongée sur un lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur sa gorge, la traversant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il n'avait pas crié. Une sorte de gargouillis avait roulé dans sa trachée, et il avait pâli. C'est tout. Les autres l'avaient suivis un à un dans la pièce, et avaient réagi sensiblement de la même manière.

Qu'on se le dise, ils s'y attendaient. Et puis, très franchement, ils le pensaient tous, il valait mieux que ce soit elle plutôt qu'un autre.

Maggie s'approcha du corps et souleva son bras droit pour prendre son pouls. Personne ne parut surpris lorsqu'elle annonça que la journaliste était morte. Non, ce qui les inquiéta davantage, ce fut l'autre blessure qui déchirait la chair de son biceps. L'Auror confirma leur crainte commune :

- Des traces de dents.

[…]

- Je constate qu'il nous faudra à nouveau nous méfier les uns des autres, déclara Maggie.  
- Je pensais que le tueur ne se trouvait nécessairement pas parmi nous, protesta Garrick Goyle.  
- C'est également ce que je croyais, mais nous devons à présent reconnaître que le cadavre de Rita Skeeter porte la signature de Greyback. La théorie de Pansy est donc à nouveau à l'ordre du jour. L'un d'entre vous aurait très bien pu user d'un stratagème quelconque pour les aider à s'évader.  
- Et si on essayait simplement d'imiter la… patte d'un lycanthrope ? suggéra un Lucius Malefoy plus livide encore que d'ordinaire.  
- C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut négliger : à l'heure actuelle, Narcissa et moi-même pouvons toujours affirmer que Greyback ne respirait plus.

Narcissa glissa ses mains dans la poche de sa veste, et hésita un instant :

- Mais comment l'un d'entre nous aurait-il pu les aider à feindre leur mort ? Il faudrait une baguette magique, ou bien des potions, ou que sais-je.  
- C'est une question que je me pose également, et il m'est aisé d'y répondre : il me suffit d'effectuer une fouille de vos effets personnels.  
- Maintenant, vous voulez dire ?  
- Bien entendu, maintenant je ne voudrais pas laisser à qui que ce soit l'occasion de se débarrasser de preuves compromettantes. Et puis, si nous ne trouvons rien, cela ne pourra que nous rassurer sur notre bonne foi à tous.

Madame Malefoy hocha mécaniquement la tête, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ses ongles, encore délicatement laqués de rose il y a une heure à peine, portaient désormais de visibles marques de dents. Sans ses talons hauts, elle paraissait bien moins imposante, et elle se tenait voûtée comme jamais, cramponnée au bras de son époux.

Tour à tour, ils finirent par approuver l'idée. Seul Monsieur Goyle, pour la première fois, fit preuve d'une certaine réticence.

Afin de gagner la confiance de ses compagnons, Magdalena Rohwe déversa le contenu de ses poches sur la table : un calepin, une plume classique, son badge d'Auror, un petit peigne dans lequel étaient emmêlés des cheveux bruns, et un portefeuille en peau de serpent, élégant quoi qu'élimé par endroits.

Ses compagnons examinèrent consciencieusement chacun de ces objets et jugèrent qu'ils n'auraient pu être utilisés pour orchestrer l'évasion de deux prisonniers.

- Me voilà donc écartée de tout soupçon, annonça Maggie. A vous, maintenant.  
- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte, Miss Rohwe. Et votre veste ?  
- Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire faux.

Elle retourna sa veste au-dessus de la table, et une fiole y roula. On pouvait encore apercevoir quelques gouttes d'un liquide brunâtre accrochées aux parois du récipient.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?  
- Un sirop Moldu contre la toux. Il est très efficace, plus que les remèdes sorciers. J'en transporte toujours avec moi.

Un éclair sembla traverser le regard de Garrick Goyle, comme s'il s'était brusquement souvenu de quelque chose._  
Sirop pour la toux ? J'en ai connu un, de type qui en utilisait. Ca me paraissait pas normal, alors je l'ai balancé. Oui, balancé à Voldemort. Zabini, c'était son nom. Il a été révélé comme le Sang-de-bourbe qu'il était.  
_Mais cette lueur disparut presque aussitôt.

- Et vous pouvez le prouver, peut-être ? la questionna Narcissa.  
- Eh bien…  
- Utilisez un Specialis Revelio, et nous verrons bien. S'il s'agit d'une potion sorcière, ce sortilège nous donnera son nom.

La cadette des sœurs Black fixait intensément la jeune Auror, et un sourire satisfait tordit ses lèvres maquillées. Maggie ne se laissa cependant pas faire. Se redressant de toute sa taille, elle prononça la formule magique.

- Specialis Revelio

Le sort n'eut aucun effet.  
Affichant à son tour une expression confiante, elle s'enquit :

- Satisfaite ?  
- Oui, répondit Madame Malefoy en se rembrunissant.

Ce fut ensuite à Narcissa d'ouvrir son sac. Celui-ci contenait un certain nombre de petits flacons de parfum, deux tubes de rouge à lèvres et un poudrier. Prudente, Maggie survola chacun de ces objets en marmonnant _Specialis Revelio_, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle transportait également un trousseau de clefs, une boîte de pilules qui s'avérèrent être un remède sorcier contre la migraine, et un porte-monnaie gonflé de Gallions que chacun jugea inoffensif. Finalement, Garrick avisa un minuscule cachet blanc qui avait roulé sur la table.

- Sûrement un de mes cachets pour l'estomac, justifia Madame Malefoy. Il sera tombé du tube et aura glissé au fond de mon sac.  
- C'est ce que nous allons vérifier. Specialis Revelio.

Même Maggie afficha une mine déconfite en découvrant la nature du mélange :

- Une… une pastille de gerbe ?

Narcissa ne parut pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Oui, et bien ? C'est sûrement à mon fils. Les jeunes sont fous de ces farces et attrapes. J'en ai certainement acheté pour Drago et celle-ci est tombée du sachet, c'est tout.  
- Vous faites fonctionner le commerce des frères Weasley, vous ?

Elle plissa le nez avec dédain.

- Oh, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Greyback et Scabior vomissant dans leur cellule, à ce que je sache.

L'Auror fut contrainte d'acquiescer. De toute évidence, ces cachets n'auraient pu servir aucune espèce de plan d'évasion.

Pansy vida ses poches à son tour. Outre un chiffon à lunettes et deux Patacitrouilles qui furent dûment examinées avant de lui être rendues, celles-ci étaient vides.

Maggie fouilla sommairement Lucius, qui ne portait, conformément à ses dires, rien sur lui. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de quoi remplir ses poches, les huit derniers mois, à Azkaban.

Finalement, Garrick Goyle s'avança. Il plongea sa main droite dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole qu'il posa sur la table. Contrairement aux flacons travaillés des parfums de Narcissa, celui-ci était constitué de lignes épurées, long, étroit, et était fermé par un simple bouchon de liège. On pouvait voir qu'il était rempli à demi d'un liquide incolore.

- J'imagine que c'est ce que vous cherchez, déclara sobrement Garrick avant de détourner les yeux.

Eberluée, Maggie trouva finalement la force d'articuler un _Specialis Revelio _hésitant. Et tous, dans un même souffle, ils se surprirent à énoncer à voix haute le nom de la potion.

- Morticaine.

[…]

- Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas la vôtre, je présume ?  
- Si, au contraire. C'est la mienne. Personne n'essaie de me faire porter le chapeau. C'est bien ma fiole.

La jeune Auror n'en revenait pas. Garrick Goyle échappait décidément à toute considération logique.

- Mais comment êtes-vous parvenu à vous procurer du poison ? Vous n'avez pas quitté la prison depuis des semaines !  
- Vous ne me croirez pas, affirma-t-il, buté.  
- Essayez tout de même, vous n'avez rien à y perdre.  
- C'est Harcon.  
- Allons bon.  
- Je vous l'avais dit, que vous ne croiriez pas. C'est la vérité, pourtant. Norman Harcon m'a donné un flacon de Morticaine.

Maggie passa lentement une main sur son front humide. La réponse de l'ancien Mangemort était si profondément aberrante qu'elle en devenait presque plausible. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Derrière elle, Lucius, Acacia, Pansy et Narcissa le dévisageaient, tétanisés.

- Quand êtes-vous entré en contact avec Norman Harcon ?  
- Je ne suis pas entré en contact avec lui, enfin, pas depuis hier. Il m'a glissé discrètement le flacon lorsqu'il nous a libérés de nos cellules.  
- Il va falloir vous expliquer tout cela plus en avant, Monsieur Goyle.

Il soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche, puis entreprit d'exposer sa version des faits.

- Je crois bien que… Ca l'amusait. Lucius nous l'a dit, cet homme est un fou. Un sadique. Mais il est aussi un fou intelligent. Il sait exactement à qui s'adresser. Je présume qu'il ne vous a rien donné, à vous.

Madame Parkinson et Monsieur Malefoy hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Maggie, nous savons tous pourquoi vous êtes ici : vous cherchez à découvrir qui empoisonne les Mangemorts acquittés à la suite de leur procès, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, vous l'avez, votre meurtrier. Il vous sera cependant difficile de l'inculper, parce que… parce qu'il ne les a pas touchés.  
- Vous essayez de me convaincre qu'il s'agirait d'une sorte d'épidémie de suicides ?  
- Si on veut. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'idée d'avaler de la Morticaine s'il ne l'avait pas _suggéré_, mais pour rester exact, oui, ce sont des suicides.  
- Tout ça me semble tout de même tiré par les cheveux, hésita Maggie. Quand bien même Norman Harcon aurait réellement fourni le poison aux détenus, je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait pu les pousser à en boire le contenu une fois de retour en Angleterre.

Garrick Goyle rajusta son petit chapeau melon d'un geste gauche. Il parut chercher ses mots :

- Je crois bien que c'est parce qu'en rentrant chez eux, ils réalisaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien.

Tous parurent dubitatifs.

- Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre. Toi, Lucius, tu as Narcissa. Acacia, tu as Pansy, mais moi… Moi, je ne sais pas. C'était facile, pour Harcon : évident de voir qu'il y avait certains prisonniers que personne ne venait attendre. Lui leur montrait une issue de secours, et je ne pense pas me tromper en me disant que ça l'amusait follement. J'ai gardé la Morticaine parce que je me suis dit que je pourrais en avoir besoin. C'est tout.

Maggie se gratta le menton. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle ne savait que croire. Les explications de Garrick Goyle étaient certes tordues au possible, mais elles lui paraissaient… elle n'aurait trop su dire quoi, au juste. Peut-être trop étranges, justement, pour être sorties de l'imagination de ce bonhomme. Ce fut cependant Lucius qui décida de l'affronter :

- Allons, Garrick, vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que nous gobions une histoire pareille.

L'intéressé leva deux yeux tristes.

- Vous me soupçonnez tous, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous devez bien reconnaître qu'il y a de quoi, rétorqua Narcissa.

Maggie tenta de calmer le jeu :

- Ne nous précipitions pas en conclusions hâtives. Certes, Monsieur Goyle ici présent est en possession de Morticaine. Bien que cela soit en effet plus que suspect, cela ne suffit pas à prouver qu'il est responsable de quoi que ce soit. Réfléchissez : jamais il ne s'est retrouvé seul. Il n'aurait donc pas pu les empoisonner.  
- Et s'il avait trouvé un moyen de leur en donner discrètement lorsque nous étions encore tous à l'étage ? Ils étaient peut-être déjà morts depuis longtemps lorsque vous avez découvert les corps, suggéra Acacia en joignant ses paumes.  
- Demeure tout de même un problème épineux : comment Garrick aurait-il pu déplacer les corps ?

L'ancien Mangemort ne réagissait pas aux propos échangés, se contentant de les fixer tour à tour avec des airs de bête aux abois.

- Souvenez-vous : il ne s'est retrouvé seul qu'à un moment, et Madame Malefoy et moi-même nous trouvions alors dans la cellule. De la même manière, il n'avait aucun moyen de tuer Skeeter.  
- Je ne comprends plus rien, l'interrompit Madame Parkinson. Il y a cinq minutes à peine, vous nous expliquiez que Greyback et Scabior avaient pu feindre leur mort afin de s'échapper.  
- Théorie qu'on ne peut pas appliquer ici, puisqu'il est impossible de feindre sa mort avec de la Morticaine. C'est un poison fulgurant qui vous tue en une minute, et il n'y a pas d'antidote connu.

Acacia, vaincue, baissa la tête.

- Bref, la présence de ce flacon ne nous permet pas de conclure quoi que ce soit.

La nouvelle ne parut pas réjouir Garrick Goyle, dont l'expression demeura inchangée.

[…]

_Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de les affronter avec des arguments, Maggie. Ils pensent tous que je les ai tués. Regardez leurs yeux. Ils me haïssent, comme Agatha. Comme Gregory. Mais eux, ils ont peur de moi, aussi. Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu peur de moi, ils seraient restés. _

_Ca les arrange, il faut dire. Je suis sûr qu'ils voulaient tous que ce soit moi.  
Acacia se montre gentille, polie, souvent, mais je la terrifie, je le sais bien. Tous les amis d'Adrastos la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle les invitait à dîner, elle plaisantait avec eux, mais il était évident qu'elle ne demandait qu'à regagner sa chambre. Acacia a toujours été faible, de toute façon. Elle n'a jamais même été capable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable._

_Narcissa me méprise, ce n'est pas un mystère. Ca m'est égal, elle n'est rien. Elle n'a jamais même été une vraie Mangemorte. Son bras est blanc. Narcissa est toujours toute blanche. Même pour Drago, elle n'est pas capable de se salir les mains._  
_Moi, je l'aurais fait pour Gregory._

_Lucius… Lucius m'appelle toujours par mon prénom, Lucius agit toujours comme un vieil ami, mais il n'a jamais vraiment été de mon côté. Ca l'a répugné aussi, l'histoire du Système – l'histoire qui a fait filer Agatha. Il a refusé d'en faire partie, il avait trop la trouille que ça tombe sur son fils. Aucun sens du sacrifice. Il disait qu'il avait d'autres moyens de s'échapper d'Azkaban.  
Ca lui aura réussi._

_Je savais qu'il me serait utile, ce flacon de poison._

[…]

Pansy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'elle, à présent. Et cette fiole de Morticaine que l'on avait retrouvée dans la poche de Garrick Goyle… non, c'était… c'était de trop. Elle devait faire le tri.

[…]

Au terme d'un bref silence méditatif, le visage de Maggie sembla s'illuminer.

- Reste cependant une chose que je pourrais faire. Ce procédé est loin d'être légal, mais dans de pareilles circonstances, j'imagine que j'obtiendrai votre consentement à tous.

Quatre visages l'interrogèrent du regard.

- La Légilimencie. Vous devez simplement me laisser lire vos esprits. Question de sûreté et de confiance.

Un ange passa. Pansy, méfiante, plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Ils se concertèrent du regard, incertains mais incapables de se prononcer. Ce fut cependant Narcissa qui mit en mots leur opinion à tous :

- Hors de question.  
- Vous auriez quelque chose à cacher ?  
- Nous avons tous des choses à cacher, Miss Rohwe.  
- Vous devez me comprendre, Madame Malefoy, ce refus me pousse tout naturellement à vous soupçonner.  
- Soupçonnez qui il vous plaira, le fait est que je suis prête à parier que personne ici ne vous laissera sonder son esprit.  
- Ah oui ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Maggie balaya la pièce du regard.

- Acacia, peut-être ?

A l'appel de son nom, Madame Parkinson baissa les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Maggie pour comprendre qu'elle mourrait plutôt que de laisser qui que ce soit pénétrer ses pensées.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Lucius la défia du regard, lui aussi campé sur ses positions. Le ton de Maggie était presque suppliant lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Pansy ?  
- Non. J'ai appris à fermer mon esprit, n'essayez pas.

Le ton cassant de la jeune fille la blessa presque. Depuis leur arrivée à Azkaban, elle l'avait considérée comme une alliée. Elle avait même cru, un instant, qu'elle était sa protégée. Comme… comme son fils.

Désespérée, l'Auror joua sa dernière carte :

- Et vous, Garrick ? C'est votre seule chance de justifier la présence d'un flacon de Morticaine parmi vos effets personnels.  
- Ca ne servirait à rien. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous penseriez simplement que je vous ai bloqué l'accès à une partie de mes pensées grâce à l'Occlumencie.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser essayer ?

Garrick Goyle hésita un instant, se dandinant mollement d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de se prononcer :

- Non.

Maggie n'en revenait pas.

Ils étaient cinq dans une pièce, probablement à la merci d'un tueur qui avait fait trois victimes, et aucun d'eux ne l'autorisait à pratiquer la Légilimencie. Tous avaient quelque chose à cacher. C'était comme si… comme s'ils l'avaient menée en bateau depuis le début. Tous, Harcon, Scabior, Greyback… et les autres.

Comme s'ils étaient tous coupables.

_Et ils l'étaient, en un sens, parce que sans quoi, que feraient-ils à Azkaban ?_

Brusquement, Maggie leva sa baguette magique et la pointa sur eux. Un frisson parcourut l'assistance. Personne n'avait anticipé une telle réaction. Elle s'en félicita. Ils ne l'auraient pas comme ça. Pas aussi facilement.

- Reculez.

Tous obtempérèrent, sauf Narcissa qui ne remua pas un cil. Elle demeura campée sur ses deux jambes, la toisant. Même pieds nus, elle la dépassait toujours de quelques centimètres.

- Reculez ! répéta Magdalena, perdant sa composition.  
- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Madame Malefoy sur un ton glacé.  
- Reculez, j'ai dit, reculez ou je vous…  
- Maggie, gardez votre calme, vous ne…

Madame Malefoy, en un geste qui se voulait amical, tendit une main blanche vers Maggie.

- Stupéfix !

Le sort frappa Narcissa en pleine poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux, désemparée, et ouvrit la bouche, comme cherchant à laisser échapper un cri. Pourtant, avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son, elle s'écroula, inconsciente, sur le sol de pierre. Lucius amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais Magdalena le menaça de sa baguette magique, le coupant dans son élan.  
Acacia posa une main crispée sur l'épaule de sa fille et, obéissant aux ordres de l'Auror, battit en retraite vers le fond de la pièce. Garrick Goyle leva les mains en l'air en signe de coopération et l'imita.

- Pour moi, vous êtes tous suspects ! Tous ! haleta Maggie, dont le front luisait à présent de transpiration.

Pansy essaya de lui parler, mais les mots paraissaient rester coincer quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle étouffa un sanglot, essayant de reprendre son calme, et supplia :

- Maggie, baissez votre baguette…

L'Auror, au contraire, la pointa sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'abandonna cependant pas sa plaidoirie, bien qu'elle tremblât de tous ses membres :

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : nous devons rester soudés, sans quoi…  
- Rester soudés ? Tu te moques de moi ? Vous refusez _tous_, tous sans exception de coopérer, et vous voulez que nous restions soudés ?

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais, sans cesser de les tenir en joue.

- Maggie, je suis sûre que nous avons tous de très bonnes raisons de refuser que vous utilisez la Légilimencie. Cela ne veut pas dire que…  
- Mais ça veut tout dire ! s'exclama Magdalena, rouge de colère. Vous êtes tous des tueurs en puissance !  
- C'est absurde, voyons, je…

L'Auror l'arrêta d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'elle vociféra :

- Ca n'a rien d'absurde ! Vous Monsieur Malefoy, il est de notoriété publique que vous n'avez pas été le moins chaud partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il en va de même pour vous, Monsieur Goyle. Quant à vous, Madame Parkinson, vous avez reconnu être responsable de la torture et du meurtre de Charity Burbage.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Lucius et Garrick, perplexes, dévisagèrent un instant Acacia, mais elle leur parut finalement moins digne d'intérêt que la baguette que Maggie tenait toujours pointée sur eux.

- Et toi, Pansy… toi, je ne comprends pas…

La plus jeune des Parkinson semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

C'est alors que Lucius fit preuve de davantage de courage qu'il n'en avait montré en toute une vie. Sans pour autant s'avancer vers l'Auror, il suggéra d'une voix tremblante :

- Parce que vous, Miss Rohwe, vous n'auriez rien à cacher, peut-être ? Vous nous autoriseriez à lire votre esprit ?

Un instant, il fut certain d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort, et regretta de n'avoir pas fait profil bas. Le bras de Maggie se tendit, et dans un réflexe inutile, l'ancien Mangemort ramena ses mains devant son visage et recula d'un pas.

_Bon sang_ _qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'ouvrir ?_

Un courant glacé sembla parcourir la salle. Pansy ferma les yeux, Acacia serra de plus belle l'épaule de sa fille, Garrick ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Il y eut un long silence, et finalement, à la surprise générale, Magdalena baissa sa baguette.

- Admettons, conclut-elle simplement. Admettons que nous ayons tous quelque chose à cacher.

Elle avait recouvré un peu de son calme, mais le regard qu'elle dardait sur Lucius Malefoy n'en demeurait pas moins lourd de menaces. Celui-ci hésita encore un instant, puis, voyant que l'Auror n'était plus si hostile, il se détendit quelque peu.

Maggie pointa sa baguette sur le corps de Narcissa, et récita :

- Enervatum.

Madame Malefoy ouvrit les yeux.

[…]

Le monde autour d'elle lui apparaissait comme voilé. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait la boîte crânienne. Elle battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses repères. Elle essaya de compter les pierres du plafond, juste pour se prouver qu'elle était consciente, mais leurs contours paraissaient ondoyer, et son cerveau refusait de se remettre en marche.  
Une silhouette blanche obstrua son champ de vision.

- Narcissa ? Narcissa ?

Lucius était penché sur elle. Elle voulut répondre, mais elle ne parvint à émettre qu'un gémissement étouffé. Elle se sentait la bouche pâteuse. Peut-être s'était-elle mordu la langue en tombant au sol ?

_Tombée. Elle était tombée._ Pourquoi, était-elle tombée, déjà ?

Oh. Elle se souvenait, à présent. Cette pouffiasse lui avait lancé un maléfice. Elle lui aurait arraché les cheveux par poignées, mais là… Là, elle ne contrôlait plus ses muscles. Elle sentit Lucius passer une main derrière sa nuque pour la redresser, et elle laissa ses yeux se refermer.

[…]

Il passa délicatement les doigts dans la chevelure de son épouse.

- Elle est consciente, annonça-t-il.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pansy s'approcha timidement, puis ânonna un _Vous allez bien, Narcissa ? _qui ne suscita aucune réponse.

- Elle est encore un peu sonnée, la rassura Lucius.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un Stupéfix, après tout, et de toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas blessée dans sa chute. Il tira une chaise de sous l'une des tables du réfectoire, et aida son épouse à y prendre place.  
Narcissa, toujours quelque peu sonnée, lui marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille :

- Vous avez perdu quoi, très chère ?

La réponse fut inintelligible, mais Lucius disparut sous la table.

- Je suis désolé, je ne trouve pas vos pilules contre le mal de crâne. Etes-vous certaine qu'elles ne sont plus dans votre poche ?  
- Sur la table, indiqua Pansy en les lui apportant. Nous les avons sorties lors de la fouille.  
- Merci, répondit faiblement Madame Malefoy.

Lucius, cependant était préoccupé par d'autres pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête.

_Si nous nous y mettons à cinq, nous pouvons la désarmer._

Il hésita. S'il amorçait le mouvement, les autres lui prêteraient-ils main forte ? Non, sans doute n'était-ce pas une bonne idée. L'Auror avait la baguette nerveuse, semblait-il. Il ne lui avait jamais connu ce trait de caractère. Sans doute avait-elle, en fin de compte, appris de ses erreurs. Pas trop tôt. Et puis, elle le fixait d'un œil méfiant. Il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop dit. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

_En s'y mettant à cinq…_

Non, c'était trop risqué. Lucius était un homme… lâche ? Non, prudent. Il était prudent. Et puis, après tout, si le courage vous exposait aux sortilèges de Magdalena Rohwe, il aimait autant être un pleutre.

Sans compter qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il tâta sa poche, et fut rassuré d'y sentir une forme oblongue.

[…]

_Je m'étais crue en sécurité. Grossière erreur. J'ai même pensé que je pourrais la faire chanter, qu'elle ne me toucherait pas, qu'elle n'en avait qu'après Greyback, Scabior et la journaliste… je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Cette femme est folle. Elle a lancé un sort de Stupéfixion à Narcissa. Si elle avait sondé nos esprits, elle aurait… elle aurait compris que je savais. Et elle m'aurait tuée, moi aussi._

Pansy Parkinson tremblait de tous ses membres.

[…]

_Elle leur a dit._

_Cissy était inconsciente, mais Garrick et Lucius savent. Je l'ai vu à leur regard. Ils ont compris. Ils vont le dire à Narcissa, et puis…Je dois à tout prix les empêcher de parler à Narcissa._

_Elle va me tuer, si elle l'apprend._

_Elle va me tuer._

_Elle saura bien que j'ai menti, que je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Charity Burbage. Et si elle découvre pourquoi je l'ai fait, elle ne me le pardonnera pas._

[…]

Lucius passa son bras autour des épaules de son épouse, qui tenait – quoique péniblement – sur ses deux jambes. Celle-ci eût souhaité darder un regard mauvais sur Maggie, mais elle avait bien trop mal à la tête pour fixer son attention sur un point.

Garrick Goyle s'avança d'une démarche pataude et lui tendit un Chocogrenouille.

- Du sucre. Ca vous fera du bien.  
- Vous essayez de m'empoisonner ? cracha Narcissa.

L'ancien Mangemort adopta un air dépité et enfouit la friandise dans sa poche.

- Voudriez-vous vous passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, peut–être ? la questionna Lucius.  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Magdalena acquiesça elle aussi. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle avait… fondu les plombs, c'était le mot. Perdu son calme.

[…]

Narcissa s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et massa un moment son front et ses pommettes. Alors que Maggie s'apprêtait à faire de même, elle entendit un « Oh » étonné, et se retourna pour apercevoir Garrick Goyle se penchant comme pour ramasser quelque chose.

L'appareil photo de Rita Skeeter.


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V  
Où l'on en finit avec les gens**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Merci infiniment à catie147 pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre.

* * *

- Garrick, où avez-vous trouvé ça ?  
- Juste là, sur le sol.  
- C'est cela, oui, siffla Narcissa. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas signalé ?  
- Je viens juste de le voir, je…

L'Auror fronça les sourcils. Dépité, l'ancien Mangemort s'enquit :

- Vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai amené ?

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Maggie s'agenouilla et saisit prudemment l'appareil photo par son objectif. Que faisait-il là, au juste ? Elle l'examina consciencieusement. Aucun doute possible : c'était bien celui qu'elle avait aperçu entre les mains de Rita Skeeter.

Tous se penchèrent sur l'objet afin de l'inspecter à leur tour. Finalement, Acacia suggéra :

- Ne devriez-vous pas lancer un sortilège de développement ? Peut-être aura-t-elle eu le temps de prendre un cliché de son assassin ?  
- C'est peu plausible, jugea sèchement Pansy, qui paraissait particulièrement tendue.  
- Nous n'avons rien à y perdre, de toute façon, tempéra l'Auror.

Elle brandit sa baguette magique au-dessus de l'appareil, et scanda :

- Imago Aparece !

Dans un grand bruit de rouages, la complexe mécanique cracha sur la pierre deux carrés de papier grisâtres. Tous se penchèrent encore davantage. Magdalena ramena une main sous son menton et s'exclama :

- Voilà qui est prometteur ! Il semblerait que Skeeter ait pris une photo.  
- Deux photos, la corrigea Lucius.  
- Nous savons tous ce qui figure sur la première, Monsieur Malefoy : elle l'a prise lorsque nous étions dans le réfectoire pour illustrer son article.  
- Vous avez raison, admit-il en pinçant ses fines lèvres.  
- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, protesta Narcissa.  
- C'est parce que vous étiez déjà partie vous allonger.

Narcissa enfonça ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure.

- Seule la seconde nous intéresse, donc. Cela tombe à pic : dans la mesure où il s'agit de la plus récente, c'est justement celle-ci qui apparaîtra la première.

En effet, à l'intérieur des bordures du cadre, une silhouette encore inidentifiable commençait à se dessiner. Elle ne ressemblait pour l'instant qu'à une masse grise et informe, mais bientôt, ses traits se distingueraient nettement. Déjà, elle s'animait, oscillait sur le papier-glacé.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna Acacia.  
- Patience. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

[…]

Narcissa Malefoy le suspectait, il en était convaincu. Le regard mauvais qu'elle avait coulé dans sa direction ne lui avait pas échappé. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il avait même eu l'impression fugace que ses lèvres rouges s'étaient arrondies sur le mot _empoisonneur_.

A dire vrai, elle n'était pas la seule. Tous le regardaient de manière bien hostile, depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ce foutu flacon. Lucius avait pour lui des œillades méfiantes, Acacia reculait lorsqu'il s'approchait, et Pansy le fuyait tout autant. Maggie, elle, ne valait guère mieux. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas clairement exprimé qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir apporté ici l'appareil photo de Rita Skeeter ?

_Ils s'attendent tous à ce que mon visage apparaisse sur la photo._

Il avait eu à l'instant un aperçu de ce que l'Auror faisait à ceux qu'elle croyait coupables. Elle qui paraissait pourtant si calme, si posée.

_Et si c'était mon visage qui apparaissait ?_

C'était possible, après tout. Tout était possible. Peut-être Rita l'aurait-elle photographié par surprise, pour illustrer son article. Quelque chose comme _La solitude du prisonnier_, oui, un titre de ce genre, il la voyait bien publier cela. Et alors… si c'était le cas, il aurait beau plaider son innocence, personne ne le croirait. Tous y trouveraient un prétexte pour l'accuser, pour se liguer contre lui, et Maggie…

Il se fit violence pour jeter un œil à la photo. Les contours de la silhouette commençaient d'ores et déjà à se préciser. La tête était étrange, difforme, on aurait dit que… que cette personne portait un chapeau.

Une grosse goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe.

[…]

- Je ferais mieux de sortir, annonça Garrick Goyle.  
- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Maggie.  
- Comme ça.  
- Mais vous êtes dingue ! Scabior et Greyback sont peut-être là, dehors. Nous serions bien inspirés de rester groupés.  
- Et moi, je pense que je ferais mieux de sortir. Ce n'est pas illégal, que je sache.

L'ancien Mangemort avait fermé ses immenses poings en prononçant ces paroles, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'Auror. Baguette ou pas baguette, elle ne tenait pas à s'engager dans un corps à corps avec cette armoire à glace, d'autant que plus la soirée avançait, plus Garrick Goyle lui apparaissait comme étant… instable.

Elle réfléchit.

Après tout, si celui-ci avait disposé d'un quelconque moyen de leur nuire directement, il en aurait déjà fait usage. A l'heure qu'il était, ses muscles étaient son plus grand atout, et à ce titre, mieux valait garder ses distances.

Maggie détailla rapidement la photo. Il était encore impossible de discerner les traits du visage, mais c'était étrange, la tête paraissait comme élargie. Impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait du loup-garou.

Oui, mieux valait le laisser sortir. Dans le pire des cas, s'il venait à apparaître sur la photo, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller bien loin, et elle n'aurait qu'à le cueillir d'un coup de baguette magique.

Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle serait ravie d'être _contrainte_ de l'arrêter avec un sortilège impardonnable. Parce que même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, même s'il croyait agir pour le bien de tous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, toujours.

- Bien, mais soyez prudent, Garrick.

Après que Garrick Goyle eut quitté la pièce, Narcissa prit la parole :

- Vous avez eu raison de l'autoriser à sortir, Miss Rohwe.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda l'Auror, sur ses gardes malgré cette approbation.  
- Seule une chose peut pousser notre ami à vouloir nous fausser compagnie. Il sait pertinemment qui apparaîtra sur cette photo : lui. Il espère ficher le camp avant que nous puissions distinguer ses traits.  
- En ce cas, pourquoi jugez-vous qu'il était intelligent de le laisser sortir ?

Narcissa roula des yeux, et son expression signifiait clairement qu'elle avait pitié du Bureau des Aurors qui comptait parmi ses membres de tels imbéciles.

- Nous avons de toute évidence affaire à un dangereux maniaque. Il a tué Greyback et Scabior avant de s'en prendre à Skeeter, et il portait sur lui un flacon de poison : personne ne croira à l'histoire abracadabrante qu'il nous a sortie pour se justifier. Tenez-vous vraiment à vous retrouver dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il découvrira que nous savons ? Vous devriez vous méfier davantage des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre.

Maggie hocha silencieusement la tête. Bien que cette femme soit tout bonnement insupportable, elle devait reconnaître avoir abouti à une conclusion similaire.

Tous les regards se reportèrent alors sur le cliché saisi par la journaliste.

[…]

Acacia Parkinson cligna nerveusement des yeux. Garrick Goyle, vraiment ? Elle ne l'avait connu que par l'intermédiaire de son époux, mais jamais elle ne se serait douté qu'il était homme à orchestrer un pareil massacre. Elle réalisa qu'elle savait décidément bien peu des amis d'Adrastos, et sans doute, en un sens, bien peu d'Adrastos lui-même.

Parce qu'au fond, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Garrick était un Mangemort. L'homme un peu pataud, bout en train à ses heures, avec qui elle avait parfois partagé son souper, était aux yeux de la plupart un dangereux criminel.

Et son mari lui aussi avait été un Mangemort avant d'être tué au combat.

Autant tout son corps lui semblait sous tension, autant même sa peau la tirait, autant de l'intérieur, elle se sentait vide. Adrastos Parkinson avait-il les yeux rieurs qu'elle lui connaissait, lorsqu'il lançait l'Avada Kedavra ?

Elle eut envie de vomir.

[…]

Lorsque les traits du visage finirent par se préciser, celui de Maggie se tordit de perplexité. En réalité, elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à cela. Harcon, Greyback, Scabior, l'un d'eux, même, mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité que Rita Skeeter ait fixé son propre faciès sur la pellicule.

- Drôle de bonne femme. Elle s'est prise en photo dans ce miroir.  
- Oh. C'est sa coupe de cheveux qui lui faisait une tête bizarre. Je comprends.

Personne ne sut que rajouter à cela. Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement incongru à regarder une morte leur sourire de toutes ses dents et leur envoyer des clins d'œil.

Ils paraissaient à la fois dépités et rassurés. Dépités parce qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer indice plus inutile, et rassurés parce que, en un sens, tous avaient craint que la journaliste leur ait, pour une raison ou pour une autre, discrètement tiré le portrait. Seule Pansy gardait son attention fixée sur le second cliché, dont les lignes commençaient elles aussi à se préciser.

Au terme d'un bref silence, Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole :

- Nous ferions peut-être bien d'aller chercher Garrick, à présent que nous avons la certitude qu'il ne figure pas sur la photo.  
- Je vous suis, très chère. Souvenez-vous que tant que les faits ne l'auront pas entièrement innocenté, il est toujours potentiellement dangereux.

La contrariété traçait une ridule son front. De toute évidence, la cadette des sœurs Black avait cru dur comme fer à sa théorie. L'Auror songea que Lucius ferait un bien piètre garde du corps, du haut de sa maigreur anguleuse, et se décida à les suivre alors qu'il passait la porte.

- Allons-y tous ensemble, suggéra-t-elle, c'est sans doute plus prudent.

[…]

_Ils sont trop bêtes. Ils n'ont rien compris. Ils étaient tous persuadés que la dernière photo nous donnerait l'identité de l'assassin, mais ils avaient tout faux. C'est sur l'autre, celle que Skeeter a prise dans le réfectoire, que se trouve la preuve incriminant Maggie. Et si elle réalise que nous savons, elle nous tuera. Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette photo si je tiens à rester en vie._

- Allons-y tous ensemble, c'est sans doute plus prudent.

Elle eut l'intention de s'en saisir subrepticement dès que l'Auror aurait tourné la tête. Personne ne semblait y prêter attention, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en détacher les yeux. Pour un peu, elle aurait espéré que ce qui se dessinait sur cette photo infirme son hypothèse, lui démontre qu'elle s'était trompée.

Car après tout, ce serait une bonne nouvelle, dans la mesure où Magdalena Rohwe était seule parmi eux à posséder une baguette magique.

Mais avant que l'Auror ait même le temps de se relever, le cri rauque de Lucius retentit.

[…]

Magdalena poussa la porte en hâte, mais déjà, il était trop tard.

Lucius se tenait raide, comme si son veston avait été subitement plongé dans l'amidon. Son hurlement semblait avoir drainé ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Narcissa, quant à elle, s'agrippait à la manche de son époux, incapable de parler.

Le cadavre de Garrick Goyle était étendu à leurs pieds.

La baguette au poing, l'Auror se précipita vers lui. A l'image de Rita Skeeter, il avait été égorgé d'une oreille à l'autre. Le sang coulait encore, et la blessure était fraiche.

- Du Greyback tout craché, siffla Maggie. Peut-être une arme tranchante, voire un coup de griffe…  
- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Acacia.

Celle-ci avait prudemment gardé ses distances, et avait passé un bras au-dessus des épaules de sa fille qui paraissait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Trois personnes la dévisagèrent. Aussi entreprit-elle de timidement justifier sa remarque :

- Garrick était juste devant la porte, nous l'aurions entendu crier s'il avait été agressé.  
- Non, rétorqua Maggie, qui était agenouillée près du corps. La jugulaire a été sectionnée en une seule fois, il n'en a pas eu la possibilité physique. Il est mort sur le coup.

Madame Parkinson déglutit et s'adossa au mur, incapable de tenir seule sur ses deux jambes. Magdalena poursuivit :

- Greyback est un prédateur. Il sait y faire. D'autant qu'il aura sans doute été assisté par Scabior.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il était juste là, dans le couloir ?  
- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Nous étions tous silencieux, alors, occupés à regarder la photo se développer. Il ne se sera pas douté que nous étions là, et aura vu Garrick comme une proie isolée. Une technique de chasseur, ça.  
- Que faisons-nous de Norman Harcon, alors ?

Les époux Malefoy et la petite Parkinson ne pipaient toujours mot. Maggie hocha négativement la tête.

- S'il en avait eu après nous, il ne se serait pas fatigué à nous traquer comme des bêtes. Non, le modus operandi est celui d'une personne désarmée, obligée de s'en remettre à sa seule force pour abattre ses proies.  
- Mais alors, le Feufolley…  
- Alors s'il est éteint, c'est parce que nos deux évadés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se sont débrouillés pour rayer le paramètre Harcon de leurs plans. En d'autres termes, pour nous enfermer à Azkaban, démunis, et faire de nous un gibier facile.  
- Mais si c'était le cas, protesta Acacia, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas également dérobé nos baguettes magiques au gardien ?  
- Je suppose qu'il les a cachées ou mises sous scellé, les empêchant de s'en emparer. Sans doute nos assassins ne savaient-ils même pas que j'avais toujours la mienne, ils ne s'en seront pas inquiétés outre mesure. Gardez une chose à l'esprit : Greyback est à l'aise avec ses crocs et ses ongles. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour être une véritable menace, vous en avez la preuve ici même. Sans compter le corps mutilé de la journaliste.

Acacia Parkinson cilla.

[…]

Lucius Malefoy sentait le froid d'Azkaban percer des sillons glacés dans ses os. Il avait passé quarante-quatre ans à fuir, fieffé partisan de la moindre perte, et voilà qu'en ce jour, prisonnier de la bâtisse dont on venait de le libérer, il était pris au piège. Il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours, il en était conscient. Juste une porte, devant lui, comme une gueule ouverte.

Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'emprunter, parce que sans quoi, il était fait comme un rat.

Oui, il fallait bien dire les choses comme elles étaient : Lucius Malefoy, comme chaque jour de sa vie depuis maintenant plusieurs années, tremblait pour sa peau. Et il se dit, sans doute sous le coup de la panique, que certains risques valaient parfois la peine d'être pris.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire, alors ? s'interrogea stupidement Acacia.

L'ancien Mangemort éclata d'un rire jaune qui lui déforma la bouche.

- Mais filer, mon amie ! Il faut filer d'ici, sinon le loup-garou nous cueillera un à un et nous tranchera la carotide ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a dit à Harcon ? Moi oui ! _Prends garde à ce que tu dis, Norman. Je pourrais très bien avoir quitté l'île avant toi. _Il avait déjà tout prévu ! Et si nous ne mettons pas les voiles, nous allons tous nous faire tuer !  
- Mais où voulez-vous que nous allions ? Nous sommes coincés, Lucius, il n'y a pas de sortie !

Le ton de Madame Parkinson s'était fait suppliant, comme si elle avait réellement espéré qu'il détienne la réponse à ses interrogations. Maggie, elle, le dévisagea attentivement. Derrière son regard scrutateur, Lucius pouvait presque lire ses pensées par transparence : _Ce n'est pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout. Il perd les pédales, lui aussi, et ça nous arrivera à tous, si nous continuons sur ce terrain-là._

Mais il n'en avait que faire. Maggie ne pouvait plus les protéger, plus aucun d'entre eux, parce que la machine était en route.

Sans cesser de s'esclaffer, il désigna du doigt les lourdes portes d'Azkaban :

- Mais enfin Acacia, bien sûr qu'il nous reste une sortie ! Elle est là, toute grande, depuis le début : un seul moyen d'entrer, un seul moyen de partir. C'était clair, pourtant, non ? Alors il faut filer !

[…]

Maggie se connaissait une fâcheuse habitude aux coups de tête et aux actes irréfléchis. Aussi comprit-elle immédiatement que Lucius Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il était cependant bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il courait déjà le long du hall lorsqu'elle dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui. Une distance d'une trentaine de mètres le séparait des portes d'Azkaban, et il devrait encore s'arrêter pour en pousser le lourd battant. Elle pouvait prendre le temps de bien viser. Elle plissa les yeux, ajusta l'angle de son poignet, et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule du sortilège d'immobilisation.

A cet instant, elle fut projetée au sol. L'Auror mit un genou à terre, évitant de s'écraser sur les dalles. Cependant lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre, sa prise autour de sa baguette magique se desserra, et celle-ci roula sur le sol près du cadavre de Garrick Goyle. Narcissa l'avait violemment bousculée, et s'était lancée, hurlante, aux trousses de Lucius. Lestée de ses talons aiguilles, elle était devenue une bien meilleure coureuse.

Magdalena amorça un mouvement pour récupérer sa baguette magique, mais un élancement fulgurant lui traversa la jambe droite. Elle étouffa un juron. Sans doute avait-elle mal chuté.

Déjà, Lucius Malefoy avait parcouru la moitié du chemin. Son épouse le talonnait, et ses boucles ballotaient autour de sa tête alors qu'elle ne cessait de crier :

- LUCIUS ! LUCIUS, CALMEZ-VOUS !

Il apparut à l'Auror que sa jambe était trop douloureuse pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer. Elle se tourna vers Acacia Parkinson, qui, tétanisée, assistait sans mot dire à la scène qui se déroulait.

- Ma baguette ! l'implora-t-elle. Vite !

Les yeux écarquillés, Acacia Parkinson tourna la tête dans la direction que Maggie lui indiquait du doigt, mais avisant sa proximité du cadavre, elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour la ramasser. Pansy, elle, recula même d'un pas. Son visage était inondé de larmes et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

La jeune Auror renonça à obtenir une assistance quelconque, appuya sa paume contre son genou endolori, crispa les mâchoires, et réunit toutes ses forces pour se projeter vers l'avant. Elle parvint à saisir sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Elle visa Lucius, qui s'appuyait alors de tout son poids contre le battant de la porte pour le faire basculer.

_Dernière chance._

Un rire nerveux continuait de secouer sa tête blonde. Le poignet de Maggie tremblait. Il était bien trop loin, à présent.

- Jambencoton ! articula-t-elle finalement.

L'éclair rouge manqua sa cible et frappa le mur dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Les portes d'Azkaban s'ouvrirent sur le décor d'un blanc immaculé, et Lucius Malefoy disparut dans le brouillard.

- LUCIUS ! NON ! REVENEZ ! VOUS ETES FOU ! continua de s'époumoner la cadette des sœurs Black, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Maggie avait horriblement mal au crâne. Pour un peu, elle aurait pensé que la douleur de sa jambe pulsait directement dans son cerveau. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Seule une pensée accaparait ses méninges, à présent : si elle ne se dépêchait pas de l'arrêter, Narcissa se lancerait elle aussi à l'aveuglette sur le sentier à la poursuite de son époux.

Avec le tourmentine qui recouvrait l'île, ces deux-là n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Elle serra ses dix doigts autour de sa baguette magique et ferma un œil pour mieux la pointer sur Narcissa.

- Jambencoton ! scanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

L'épouse Malefoy fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le sort, et celui-ci alla se perdre dans le brouillard. Narcissa se retourna brièvement, et lança à Maggie un regard qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Finalement, avant que l'Auror puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle passa la porte et les contours de sa silhouette se perdirent dans la nue blanche.

[…]

- Merde ! jura finalement Maggie.

Pansy était terrorisée.

Garrick était mort. Garrick était étendu sur le sol et son sang avait rougi les semelles de Magdalena. Monsieur Malefoy avait disparu dans le brouillard et n'en reviendrait plus. Et Narcissa, Narcissa qui était si forte, si froide, l'avait suivi. Narcisssa était morte, ou Narcissa allait mourir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait se dérouler dans la vie réelle, ça, Narcissa était… increvable.

La jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues, et tout son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur.

_Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir…_

L'Auror se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Si elle n'avait pas été comme paralysée, peut-être Pansy aurait-elle trouvé la force de lui expédier un coup de pied dans le genou, mais elle ne pouvait remuer ses membres. Merlin, elle aurait dû se précipiter sur cette foutue baguette lorsque Maggie l'avait lâchée.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait eu la trouille, et ses muscles avaient refusé de lui obéir.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, assena Magdalena en massant sa jambe. Il faut aller mettre Greyback et Scabior hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils nous tuent. C'est ce que nous aurions dû faire dès le début, au lieu de rester là comme des imbéciles à attendre de se faire choper un à un.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, et elle était livide. Ses traits étaient tordus par la douleur, où la peur, ou la colère, et, d'une certaine façon, son visage en était comme transformé. Pansy avait du mal à la reconnaître.

Acacia ne répondit rien, mais quelque chose dans son regard larmoyant clamait qu'elle aurait suivi l'Auror et sa baguette jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Si nous y allons à trois et que nous avançons prudemment, ils n'auront aucune chance de…  
- Je ne veux pas venir, protesta Pansy, qui essayait de conserver son calme.

Magdalena écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais enfin, Pansy, je…  
- Je ne veux pas venir, d'accord ! J'ai la trouille, je ne veux pas aller courir après un loup-garou ! C'est du suicide ! Je veux rester ici !

Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour garder une contenance, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pleurs de rouler. Non, elle ne voulait pas suivre Maggie. Pour se laisser assassiner ? Hors de question. Elle avait survécu à une guerre, ce n'était pas pour se laisser entrainer docilement vers la mort.

L'Auror baissa sa baguette magique.

- D'accord, Pansy, je comprends, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là les bras croisés. Il faudra bien que nous sortions à découvert à un moment donné, et il serait plus prudent d'avoir l'effet de surprise sur Greyback et Scabior.  
- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, elle ne viendra pas, trancha Acacia.

Madame Parkinson, à l'image de Madame Malefoy, était animée d'un courage qui ne lui était pas coutumier lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger son enfant.

Magdalena parut réfléchir, une main toujours pressée contre sa jambe blessée. Finalement, elle proposa :

- Bon, écoute Pansy. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'enfermer dans la salle d'eaux avec un sort et partir en chasse avec ta Maman. Tout devrait bien se passer. Nous serons les seules à pouvoir l'ouvrir.  
- Et si vous ne reveniez pas ?

Maggie déglutit.

- Le scellé sautera au bout de deux heures. Si l'on en croit Harcon, à ce terme, le brouillard aura été dissipé. Alors sitôt que la porte sera ouverte, cours aussi vite que tu le peux en direction du débarcadère, embarque sur Le Styx, et file.  
- C'est d'accord, poussin ?  
- Mais je ferai quoi, alors ? demanda Pansy en ravalant ses larmes.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Acacia passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Si elle ne pleurait pas, elle était elle aussi la proie de tremblements nerveux.

La jeune fille hocha péniblement la tête, puis renifla bruyamment. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, presque nauséeuse à l'idée de laisser sa mère seule avec une meurtrière. Mais elle avait bien trop peur pour faire autrement. Sa vie à elle d'abord. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- Collaporta, articula Maggie.

La porte de la salle d'eaux se referma dans un claquement. Elle était prise au piège, à présent. Aucun moyen de sortir de là sans baguette magique, et seule l'Auror pourrait la libérer avant de... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle venait de s'acheter un sursis, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une solution.  
_Vite._

Presque imperceptibles, les pas des deux femmes s'éloignèrent.

[…]

Acacia suivait l'Auror comme une ombre. Celle-ci avait bien du mal à monter les marches avec sa jambe blessée, mais elle avait l'œil vif et se tenait aux aguets.

_Tout ira bien_, se répétait-elle inlassablement.  
Cela ne suffisait pas à la convaincre.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa fille. Elle tenta de se raisonner. Après tout, Pansy était à l'abri. Plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'aurait été à déambuler avec elles dans les couloirs. Pour être exacte, elle était même la seule à être en sécurité. Elle aurait tout fait pour sa fille. Elle _avait _tout fait pour sa fille. On l'avait jetée à Azkaban pour elle. Elle avait trahi Narcissa pour elle.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

_Narcissa._

Elle était à présent le cadet de ses soucis. Au final, elle ne l'aurait jamais su, pour Charity Burbage. Ni Garrick ni Lucius n'auraient eu le temps de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Si sa trachée ne lui avait pas semblé glacée, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Mais à l'instant, même avaler des goulées d'air la faisait souffrir.

L'Auror s'adossa au mur et massa son genou.

- Acacia, j'ai affreusement mal à la jambe. Combien y a-t-il d'étages ?  
- Je… enfin, je ne sais pas.  
- Comment cela, vous ne savez pas ?  
- Personne ne le sait.

Maggie essuya du plat de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front et plissa les yeux.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?  
- Non, personne ne le sait. Un sortilège lancé sur l'escalier empêche d'en compter les marches. On s'arrête à sept, et on recommence automatiquement. C'est la même chose pour les fenêtres si l'on essaie de l'extérieur. Personne ne sait exactement combien il y a de cellules.  
- Mais alors comment sommes-nous supposées fouiller la prison à la recherche de nos deux assassins ?

Acacia ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait parfaitement stupide en plus d'être terrorisée, et elle n'aimait pas cette veine de colère qui battait sur la tempe de Maggie.

- Mais vous le faites exprès, ou quoi ? explosa l'Auror. Vous êtes tous crétins ! C'est à croire que vous avez envie de vous faire dépecer !  
- Je ne…  
- Si nous ne connaissons pas la topologie de la prison, impossible de la fouiller, pauvre idiote ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas signalé ?  
- Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait nécessaire, balbutia Acacia.  
- Mais c'est bien le problème : vous ne pensez pas. Bon sang. Si je comprends bien, nous n'avons aucune chance d'avoir l'effet de surprise. Ils pourraient être partout.  
- Je… je suppose, oui.

Maggie enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, désespérée. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Changement de plan. Nous retournons auprès de Pansy. Vite.

Madame Parkinson obtempéra silencieusement.

[…]

Voyons. Réfléchir. Ne surtout pas céder à la panique.

L'Auror avait scellé la porte à l'aide d'un Collaporta. Seul un sortilège d'Alohomora pourrait la sortir de là. Seulement, voilà, elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur elle.

Elle éprouva la dureté du bois d'un coup d'épaule. Il était bien trop solide pour qu'elle envisage de l'enfoncer sans se disloquer toutes les articulations.

_Merlin, je suis morte de peur, je n'arrive pas à penser correctement…_

Elle n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers la photo. Elle devait être nette, à présent, parfaitement nette. Mais il ne servirait plus à rien de s'en débarrasser. Elle savait ce qui s'y trouvait, de toute façon. La preuve que Maggie n'avait pu oublier sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa veste, parce qu'alors, c'était Pansy elle-même l'avait sur le dos. Et pendant qu'ils étaient tous là, dans la salle, Maggie avait allumé un feu. Oui, pas de doute possible, sa baguette devait alors se trouver dans la poche de son jean.

Mais c'était étrange, tout cela. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se débarrasser des corps, pour tuer Skeeter et pour égorger Garrick.

En réalité, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle s'était focalisée sur ce détail et n'avait pas cherché à prouver plus en avant la culpabilité de l'Auror, suspicieuse vis à vis d'un tel mensonge. Presque inconsciemment, elle coula son regard sur la photo, et détailla pensivement les petits personnages qui s'animaient. Certains étaient morts, à présent. D'autres, peut-être, encore vifs.

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser.

Et là, elle trouva la pièce manquante. Toutes les pièces manquantes, en réalité. Elle se dit que cette personne n'était décidemment pas le genre à cesser de donner signe de vie, et qu'il était bien étrange que cette autre personne ait parlé au passé. Et puis, il y avait la terre, et l'eau là où elles ne devaient pas se trouver. Sans compter une phrase qui résonnait dans son crâne : _Vous devriez vous méfier davantage des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre_.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'assembler mentalement le puzzle, un « Alohomora » retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

[…]

- Alohomora, récita Maggie.

Etrangement, le sortilège ne parut produire aucun effet sur la serrure. L'Auror fronça les sourcils, et resserra ses doigts autour de la poignée. C'était ouvert. Elle poussa prudemment la porte.

Pansy était étendue sur le sol, toute raide. Elle avait les yeux clos, et ses cheveux bruns étaient proprement arrangés autour de sa tête. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de lui ôter ses lunettes, et celles-ci étaient posées à ses côtés, les branches soigneusement repliées. Dans son poing gauche, elle serrait encore fermement la deuxième photo.

Acacia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et poussa un gémissement déchirant qui pouvait s'apparenter à un cri. Elle resta un instant immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis elle se précipita sur sa fille et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ordonnés.

- Morte, diagnostiqua faiblement Maggie, penchée au-dessus du cadavre.

Toutes deux avaient la nausée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Acacia… nous… nous avons fait une fatale erreur de jugement. La personne qui nous traque a…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle avait suivi le regard brouillé de larmes de sa compagne d'infortune, et avait remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté sur la photographie avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'effroi.

La photographie sur laquelle Pansy portait sa veste. La photographie sur laquelle elle ne remarqua pas qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Les deux personnes encore vivantes dans la prison d'Azkaban se dévisagèrent.

[…]

- Vous… haleta Acacia.  
- Attendez une minute ! Attendez !

Elle s'apprêta à dégainer sa baguette magique, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Madame Parkinson lui décocha un violent coup de pied qui heurta son genou de plein fouet. Maggie s'écroula au sol dans un grognement de douleur, et Acacia bondit sur elle et lui arracha sa baguette.

- Endoloris ! scanda-t-elle aussitôt.

L'Auror tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, incapable de contrôler ses muscles. Il lui sembla que tous ses os se rompaient sous l'influence du maléfice. Une douleur indicible vrillait sa chair et tambourinait contre sa boîte crânienne. Elle essaya de contracter ses muscles pour les empêcher de se tordre, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Quelques disques rouges qui maculaient les dalles de pierre lui indiquèrent qu'elle saignait du nez.

- Vous avez tué ma fille ! vociféra Acacia avant de lui envoyer un nouveau maléfice. POURQUOI ?

Maggie rassembla ses dernières forces pour intervenir :

- Acacia, arrêtez ! Vous faites une erreur !  
- Vous avez fait une erreur ! Vous avez…  
- Je suis Fungai Zabini !

Madame Parkinson se trouva muette de stupeur, et interrompit les effets du sortilège, non sans cesser de menacer sa victime de sa baguette. Elle connaissait ce nom. Adrastos lui avait parlé de l'affaire. Maggie mit un instant à reprendre son souffle.

- Comment ?  
- Le père de Blaise. C'est un ami de votre fille. Vous l'avez déjà vu. Un gentil garçon.

En désespoir de cause, elle ajouta :

- Je connaissais bien Adrastos.

Madame Parkinson tenait la baguette magique à deux mains, à présent, et à en juger par ses clignements d'yeux nerveux, elle ne savait trop que penser de cette déclaration. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace perplexe.

- Allons, Miss Rohwe, hésita Acacia. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire une chose pareille.  
- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité.  
- MAIS VOUS ETES MORT !

Un frisson nerveux fit tressauter le poignet d'Acacia. Elle transpirait abondamment, et la sueur avait collé les mèches de sa frange à son front pâle. Tout son visage était crispé.

- Ecoutez-moi, Acacia. Je ne suis pas mort. C'est la vraie Magdalena Rohwe qui est morte il y a de cela trois ans.  
- Vous l'avez tuée, elle aussi ?  
- Non, c'était un accident. Je n'ai fait que prendre son identité. Baissez votre baguette, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Elle hocha négativement la tête et la pointa de plus belle sur le front de l'Auror. Cependant, elle l'interrogea :

- Et vous avez pris du Polynectar ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi auriez-vous fait une chose pareille ?

Maggie se redressa sur ses coudes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tout son corps l'élançait.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis sensé être mort. J'ai passé un marché avec Lucius Malefoy et…

Acacia rejeta la tête en arrière, prise d'une vague d'hilarité convulsive. Cette femme la prenait réellement pour une imbécile.

- Jamais Lucius n'aurait épargné un traître de Sang-de-Bourbe qui se cachait parmi les rangs des Mangemorts !  
- Il l'a pourtant fait, Acacia, je vous le jure. Il avait été chargé de m'exécuter, mais je l'ai supplié de m'épargner et de me faire entrer sous couverture au Ministère. Vous devez me croire.  
- Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de vous rendre une pareille faveur ? Il n'a jamais été homme à se soucier des autres, ce bon vieux Malefoy.  
- Il avait tout à y gagner. Si j'intégrais le Bureau des Aurors, j'étais en mesure de travailler pour son absolution si les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient à perdre la guerre. J'étais sa sortie de secours.

Le ton de Maggie s'était fait implorant.

Acacia réfléchit. Dans l'absolu, ses propos étaient plausibles. Ce genre de trahison s'intégrait parfaitement dans ce qu'elle savait du caractère de Lucius. Des zones d'ombre demeuraient cependant. Elle devait impérativement rester sur ses gardes, ne pas se laisser avoir. Pas comme les autres...

- Soit. Vous affirmez avoir pris du Polynectar. Peut-on savoir comment vous vous êtes arrangé pour ne pas reprendre votre apparence alors que les effets de cette potion ne durent qu'une heure ? On n'en a pas retrouvé sur vous.  
- J'en avais, pourtant. Dans le flacon dont j'ai affirmé qu'il était rempli de sirop pour la toux.  
- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Miss Rohwe. Vous avez vous-même utilisé un Specialis Revelio qui n'a rien laissé apparaître.  
- C'est parce que, à l'état où elle était, il ne s'agissait pas encore de Polynectar. Je transporte les ingrédients séparément en cas de fouille. La plus grande partie de la composition se trouve dans cette fiole, mais les cheveux de Magdalena sont emmêlés dans le peigne qui se trouve dans ma poche.

Essoufflée, Maggie fut contrainte de s'interrompre brièvement. Elle appuya une main contre ses côtes.

- Pour obtenir la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, je gratte un peu de celle qui compose mon porte-monnaie. Vous pouvez vérifier : il est très abîmé.

Acacia demeura muette, sa baguette toujours pointée sur l'Auror.

- Ecoutez, si vous ne me croyez pas, supplia-t-elle, attendez donc une dizaine de minutes. J'en ai pris pour la dernière fois il y a près d'une heure, et les effets ne devraient plus tarder à s'estomper.

Madame Parkinson fut parcourue d'un rire mauvais.

- Quand bien même vous m'auriez dit la vérité, Fungai, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous écarterait de tout soupçon. Au contraire, voilà un mobile de premier ordre. Il me semble même que c'est un certain Garrick Goyle qui vous a balancé au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a vu que vous transportiez un flacon de potion pour la toux Moldu.

Maggie ne sut que répondre à cela, mais à dire vrai, peu lui importait, car c'est ce moment précis qu'elle choisit pour s'appuyer sur ses paumes et se jeter sur Acacia. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, mais tint fermement la baguette magique dans son poing.

- Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se stabiliser.

Le sort manqua Maggie et alla frapper un lavabo, faisant exploser les canalisations. Madame Parkinson roula sur le sol, et l'eau se déversa sur elle. L'Auror se remit sur ses deux jambes, et boitilla en direction de la porte.

Les traits crispés par la fureur, Acacia tenta de se redresser, mais elle dérapa dans la flaque qui recouvrait le sol de pierre et s'écroula de nouveau.

- VOUS AVEZ TUE PANSY ! hurla-t-elle.

Maggie n'entendit pas les imprécations d'Acacia. Elle dévalait le couloir aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait, une migraine pulsant dans son crâne. Lucius avait raison : il n'y avait qu'une sortie. Merlin merci, il avait laissé les portes grandes ouvertes.

Un bruit de pas mouillés lui indiqua qu'Acacia s'était relevée et la coursait, mais elle semblait elle aussi incapable d'avancer plus rapidement. Deux autres maléfices de mort manquèrent leur cible.

Madame Parkinson, hystérique, lançait des sorts à l'aveugle sans prendre la peine de viser. Elle était trempée de pied en cap. Sa chemise lui collait au dos. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et elle se tenait voûtée.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Maggie s'enfonça dans le brouillard. Elle n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était certes le seul moyen d'échapper aux sorts d'Acacia, mais elle avançait en terrain miné. En progressant lentement, un pied prudemment posé devant l'autre, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de ne pas dévier du sentier ?

[…]

Ce salaud s'était dissimulé dans le brouillard. S'il pensait pouvoir lui échapper comme ça…Acacia Parkinson était mue par une rage folle qui lui tordait les entrailles.  
Sa fille.  
Personne ne touchait à sa fille.

Elle allait le buter, l'écarteler, le…

Elle suivit Fungai Zabini au-dehors de la prison d'Azkaban. Elle progressait très lentement, avançant au hasard. Peut-être avait-elle d'ores et déjà posé le pied sur la tourmentine ? Peu lui importait, en réalité. Tant qu'elle lui faisait payer.

Un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Un bruit de pas, juste au-devant d'elle. Ah ! Il traînait sa jambe blessée dans la terre du sentier, et cela ne manqua pas d'échapper à sa vigilance. Acacia Parkinson ferma les yeux, se concentra sur les sons environnants, et pointa la baguette magique en direction du frottement.

- Avada Kedavra.

Une décharge dans son avant-bras lui indiqua que le maléfice avait percuté sa cible. Elle éclata pour la dernière fois d'un rire suraigu, et avança dans la direction qu'avait prise le sortilège. Son pied ne tarda pas à buter contre un corps encore chaud.

Elle lui décocha un coup de talon. Pour la forme.

Le brouillard est fait de tous ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort à Azkaban, avait raconté Lucius.  
Eh bien, voilà qu'il comptait un fantôme de plus.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Elle secoua inutilement sa tête lourde de mèches humides, mais déjà, il était trop tard.

Elle entendit un chuchotement : _Avada Kedavra. _Ce fut tout.

Dans le brouillard, elle ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait.

_Fin_


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Merci (beaucoup beaucoup) à catie147 pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre.

* * *

Elle raya en pensée cinq noms de la liste qu'elle avait dressée : Greyback, Scabior, Goyle, Parkinson. Demeuraient Dolohov, Rosier, Travis et Lestrange. Leur nombre ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure.  
Elle les traquerait un à un s'il le fallait.

Elle n'avait plus peur de grand-chose, à présent.

Oh, bien entendu, elle avait éprouvé quelques sueurs froides, à Azkaban. Une certaine forme d'angoisse. Mais cela avait tenu de la poussée d'adrénaline davantage qu'autre chose.  
La peur qu'elle avait ressentie à Azkaban n'avait rien à voir avec la peur paralysante, les tenailles glacées dans le ventre qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque Drago avait cessé de donner signe de vie.

La peur à Azkaban avait quelque chose… d'exaltant. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle s'était découvert des talents qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sur l'île du Diable, un certain instinct de survie. Une réactivité aux choses du monde. Un calme impénétrable.

Elle repensa au calepin qu'elle avait arraché au cadavre de Rita Skeeter :  
La reine des glaces était sans doute un sobriquet un tantinet ridicule, mais il lui allait fort bien au teint.

Elle caressa la tranche du magazine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis le jeta distraitement sur le désordre de la table basse.

Elle hésita un instant à sortir son poudrier. On se sentait toujours mieux sous un glacis de rouge à lèvres.

Mais non, pas aujourd'hui.  
Il fallait se forcer à pleurer.

Enfoncée dans la banquette de la salle d'attente du Ministère, elle révisa son témoignage.

_Oh, Merlin, je ne parviens toujours pas à le croire ! C'est comme si… comme si tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar._

_Si seulement il m'avait écoutée ! Monsieur Harcon n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer dans le brouillard ! Si vous saviez, j'entends encore l'abominable fracas du Styx s'écrasant sur les rochers… Et la tempête. Les vagues m'ont immédiatement submergée. Je crois… je ne suis plus très sûre…_

(Faites de votre mieux, Madame Malefoy, la rassurerait sans doute l'Auror, plein de bonne volonté.)

_Je crois... Je crois avoir cherché à saisir la main de Drago dans la mienne. Mais il y avait tellement de vent, j'étais désorientée… Et puis le bateau s'est retourné._

Si elle parvenait à éclater en sanglots à ce moment précis, vraiment, ce serait du plus bel effet.

_J'ai réussi à m'agripper à une planche. Je m'y suis accrochée du plus fort que j'ai pu. Les vagues étaient si hautes, et j'étais comme aveugle. Il me semble que j'ai essayé d'appeler Drago et Lucius, mais ils n'ont pas répondu… ou bien, ou bien je n'ai pas entendu. La tempête soufflait si fort !  
Je me suis hissée sur la planche à la force de mes bras. J'étais épuisée. Et puis, je crois… je crois que je me suis évanouie. _

Pause. Oui il fallait marquer une pause. Ne pas se précipiter, c'était essentiel. Sortir son mouchoir, peut-être ? Et puis elle demanderait, des larmes encore brillantes au coin de ses yeux :

_Vous pensez… vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance de s'en être sortis ?_

La naïveté dans le drame a toujours eu quelque chose de charmant.

Et selon toute probabilité, l'Auror qu'on aurait appointé pour retranscrire ses propos la dévisagerait avec gêne, et lui répondrait en lui servant des inanités dans l'esprit de…

_Je l'ignore, Madame… vous savez, c'était une fameuse tempête. Vous avez eu une chance extraordinaire dans votre malheur et il est peu probable que… enfin, je veux dire, il y a peu d'espoir._

Bien entendu, qu'on ne les retrouverait pas. Elle en avait pris grand soin.

_Oh, c'est affreux ! Drago, mon pauvre petit Drago ! Et Lucius… Non, je ne peux pas…_

S'effondrer et demander un verre d'eau, peut-être ? Lentement reprendre son calme, et puis…

_Il y avait Greyback, Scabior et Garrick Goyle, aussi. A peine libérés de prison… Et Acacia… Merlin, c'était ma meilleure amie ! Et sa pauvre petite fille !_

_Vous êtes bien sûr, Monsieur, qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance ?_

Et l'Auror, un peu penaud, secouerait négativement la tête.

Aucune chance.

Elle éclata de rire dans la salle d'attente. Une sorcière replète leva les yeux et la dévisagea brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur sa revue. Narcissa ne s'en inquiéta guère. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner quels ragots cette respectable dame colporterait à l'heure du thé : « J'ai aperçu l'épouse Malefoy, aujourd'hui. Oui, dans la salle d'attente du Ministère. Vous avez lu La Gazette ? Exactement ! Il semblerait qu'elle ait tout perdu, même la tête ! »

Aucune chance, elle en était certaine. Après tout, elle le savait, les cadavres nageaient désormais avec les poissons.

Oui, la chance avait été de son côté, tout du long. Car après tout, et si le brouillard avait tardé à s'installer ? Et si Magdalena l'avait surprise à essayer de dérober sa baguette magique ? Et si Harcon s'était tenu sur ses gardes ? Et si Rita Skeeter n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon, et si Lucius s'était montré plus lâche, Garrick Goyle moins suspect, et si, et si ?  
Un peu trop de chance pour une seule personne, peut-être ?

_Il n'y a pas de hasard_, lui souffla une petite voix.  
Voilà de sages paroles : la chance, c'était pour les autres.

Elle, elle avait reçu davantage, une sorte de bénédiction. Les meilleurs vœux d'Azkaban. Parce que sa cause était juste, et qu'ils méritaient tous ce qui leur est arrivé.

_Même Pansy ?_

- Même Pansy, répondit-elle à voix haute.

La sorcière ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Le hasard n'y était pour rien.

Elle se voyait encore, assise en tailleur sur le lit conjugal, glissant méticuleusement ses instruments dans son sac – plusieurs tubes de rouge à lèvres, son poudrier, ses crèmes, des flacons d'essences et de parfum, une pastille de gerbe, deux boulettes de branchiflore, et enfin, une paire de talons aiguilles.

Elle avait même pris la peine de s'exercer à marcher avec, clac clac clac, en laissant de petites marques rondes sur la moquette du Manoir Malefoy.

Oui, elle s'en doutait déjà en préparant son sac ; son plan était sans faille, et les instructions simples : fais sortir Greyback et Scabior. Instructions proférées par Dolohov, la baguette appuyée contre la tempe de Drago.

- Trouve un moyen de les faire sortir, ou bien…

Elle n'avait pas tardé à échafauder un plan d'évasion.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait rouler la pastille de gerbe dans le fond de son sac, elle n'avait déjà plus peur. Assise sur le lit défait, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête une phrase qu'elle ne comprenait pas : _Méfiez-vous des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre._

Il lui faudrait s'acheter du temps, si le brouillard tardait à tomber, et les boîtes à flemme des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux lui étaient apparues comme un ticket gratuit pour une nuit à Azkaban. Il lui suffisait d'avaler le cachet juste avant qu'ils embarquent à nouveau sur le Styx, prétendant un violent malaise. Impossible de rejoindre la côte tant qu'elle ne serait pas rétablie. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que les effets se dissipent, confortablement allongée dans le dortoir du personnel.

Ne lui resterait plus, alors, qu'à mettre en route la machine qu'elle avait assemblée au préalable.

En effet, elle avait tout retenu de ce que lui avait relaté Lucius, à l'époque. Depuis la tourmentine jusqu'au sentier qui reliait la cabane de Harcon au pénitencier d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas été étonné de l'insistance de ses questions, alors, et répondait en termes vagues :

- Une autre sortie ? Je ne sais pas. Il y en a peut-être des milliers, mais en ce cas, seul Norman Harcon en a connaissance.

Et elle avait bu ses paroles, fascinée comme une gosse. Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'idée d'Azkaban, qui l'attirait déjà, comme si…

- Tout le monde veut savoir. Mais croyez-moi, Narcissa, à présent, je préférerais ne plus avoir à y penser.

La cadette des sœurs Black, en effet, avait eu la chance de connaître sa leçon sur le bout des lèvres. Et puis, elle était aussi ingénieuse. Elle avait compris fort rapidement que, si passage secret elle voulait, elle se devrait de le bâtir elle-même.

Elle se fit un plaisir de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Elle allait les faire sortir par le chemin qu'elle avait arrangé juste pour eux.

Elle avait pris bien soin de toujours demeurer quelques mètres derrière les autres, prétextant que ses chaussures la faisaient souffrir. Elle avait même convaincu Pansy (_Pauvre Pansy_) de prendre la tête de la file indienne. Ainsi, alors que tous avançaient vers Azkaban, lentement, diligemment, elle avait creusé, du bout pointu de son talon, une fine ornière dans la terre meuble du sentier.

Le brouillard était tombé sans qu'elle ait même besoin d'ingérer les pastilles. Curieusement, elle s'était sentie accueillie, protégée. Comme enveloppée dans un duvet. Azkaban, semblait-il, l'encourageait.

_Et c'était bien normal, après tout, parce qu'ils étaient tous, tous coupables, et qu'Azkaban voulait les avaler tout entiers._

Elle s'était mise en devoir de ne rien laisser paraître de son état. Les autres n'y avaient, de toute évidence, vu que du feu (Les feux. Les feux glacés d'Azkaban), ou bien s'avéraient trop préoccupés par l'entrain étrange de Garrick Goyle pour s'inquiéter de son cas.

Elle avait "oublié" son sac sur sa chaise, n'emportant avec elle que la branchiflore, deux tubes de rouge à lèvres, et deux flacons de parfum. Puis, elle avait prétendu être épuisée et avait pris congé des autres dans le réfectoire. C'était un pari risqué, en quelque sorte. Après tout, elle se privait là d'un alibi. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, cependant, car il lui fallait impérativement se trouver seule avec les deux prisonniers. Si elle prenait bien soin de ne jamais porter sur elle de preuve incriminante, tout irait pour le mieux.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Greyback et Scabior ; elle avait grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis les avaient appelés par leur nom.

- Cissy, Cissy, comme nous sommes heureux de te revoir.  
- Je suis ici pour vous libérer, avait-elle récité d'une voix neutre.  
- Oh, nous savons.

Puis, il avait ajouté :

- Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps.

Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étaient crispées en un sourire faux :

- Je vois. Vous aviez tout comploté avant même d'être enfermés ici, c'est cela ?  
- Bien entendu. Nous sommes des gens prévoyants. As-tu des assistants ?  
- Des assistants ? avait-elle répondu sans comprendre. Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à Lucius.  
- Et Goyle ? Et Parkinson ?  
- Je ne savais pas… j'ignorais que j'étais en droit de les prévenir.

Greyback s'était approché d'elle, tendant son visage entre les barreaux.

- Ces deux-là savent, bien sûr. Ils ont même proposé leurs gosses.

Les yeux de Narcissa Malefoy s'étaient soudain écarquillés – de surprise contenue, de rage aussi.

- Ils savaient ? Ils savaient que vous me prendriez Drago ?  
- Nous étions tous au courant du Système.  
- Tous ?  
- Tous les Mangemorts.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées dans ses poches à lui en faire éclater les tendons. Elle avait espéré de tout cœur que son visage, en revanche, ne l'avait pas trahie.

_C'est impossible. C'est impossible. C'est impossible._

- Et Lucius ?

Greyback avait semblé tirer un plaisir incongru de cet interrogatoire. Son sourire s'était étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il avait répondu :

- Oui, Lucius aussi. Quoi qu'il avait refusé d'y participer. Ça ne vous aura pas été d'un grand service, cependant.

Son cœur était tombé à ses pieds.

- Je vois. Très bien.

_Même Lucius ?_

Au prix d'un effort certain, elle s'était reprise en main :

- Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance. Ce qu'il faut, c'est œuvrer, et rapidement, à votre évasion.  
- Voilà de sages paroles, avait approuvé Scabior. Comment comptes-tu procéder ?  
- Il vous suffira d'avaler ça, leur avait-elle intimé en glissant la branchiflore entre les barreaux.  
- Branchiflore ? Intéressant. Tu comptes nous faire évader par la mer ?  
- Je compte vous faire jouer les morts.  
- Tu veux que nous cessions de respirer ?  
- Exactement.  
- Et n'aurais-tu pas peur que nous crevions comme deux carpes hors de l'eau sur le sol d'Azkaban ? l'avait interrogée le loup-garou sur un ton sirupeux.

_Mais oui, c'est cela, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pour le moment, je dois vous garder en vie pour récupérer mon fils._

- Je vais devoir vous demander de casser la cuvette des toilettes et l'évier. Si vous vous allongez sur le côté, cela devrait suffire à vous permettre de respirer.  
- Tu veux que nous baignions dans les eaux d'évacuation, Cissy ? Ne te moquerais-tu pas un peu de nous ?  
- Cela me semble bien peu si l'enjeu est votre liberté à tous les deux. Qui plus est, une eau sale dissimulerait les protubérances au niveau de vos gorges.

Un éclair jaune avait traversé les pupilles de Greyback, mais il avait accepté – à contrecœur, de toute évidence – d'un hochement de tête.  
Scabior, lui, était demeuré silencieux.

- Bien. A présent, écoutez-moi attentivement. Dès que j'aurai quitté cet étage, je vous demanderai d'avaler votre branchiflore. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'observer ses effets lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ceux-ci s'étendent sur une heure, à quelques minutes près.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que l'approximation soit de circonstances, avait sèchement commenté Scabior.  
- Je vous rassure, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Elle avait alors souri de toutes ses trente-deux dents, un sourire qui, sans doute, eût été plus à sa place dans la bouche du loup-garou.

- Lorsque tu nous quitteras, Cissy, donc, avait répété Fenrir Greyback, nous prenons notre médicament. Et après ?  
- Après, vous attendez. Je m'arrangerai pour ramener l'Auror avant que le délai d'une heure soit écoulé. Je m'occuperai au préalable de la… lester de sa baguette magique.  
- Je comprends. Nous jouons les morts, donc, et nous attendons qu'elle ouvre nos cellules pour lui sauter à la gorge.  
- Non. Je serais immédiatement suspectée et, même avec Magdalena six pieds sous terre, vous aurez bien du mal à échapper à Norman Harcon. Non, si Miss Rohwe croit dur comme fer que vous êtes morts, elle ne prendra pas la peine de sceller les verrous de vos cellules. A ce moment-là, vous pourrez filer.

- Ca ne fonctionnera pas, était intervenu Scabior. Il est bien beau de vouloir couper notre respiration, mais il lui suffirait de prendre notre pouls pour découvrir la supercherie. Le risque est bien trop grand.  
- J'y ai également pensé, bien entendu. Il s'avère que j'ai justement connaissance d'une technique qui permet de masquer votre pouls au toucher. Il vous suffit pour cela de coincer ces petits cylindres sous vos aisselles.

Elle leur avait tendu à chacun un flacon de parfum ainsi qu'un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Personne ne s'était étonné du surréalisme de la scène.

- Si vous serrez vos avant-bras contre votre torse, cela agira comme un garrot et interrompra le flot de sang au niveau de vos bras. Impossible, donc, de prendre votre pouls au poignet. Puisque vos carotides baigneront dans l'eau, il est peu probable qu'elle choisisse de les toucher. Arrangez-vous pour laisser vos mains à sec. Laissez-les reposer sur votre estomac, ou que sais-je.  
- N'y a-t-il aucun danger à cela ?  
- Aucun si vous ne demeurez pas ainsi trop longtemps. Il vous suffira de prendre vos positions lorsque vous entendrez l'écho de nos voix dans l'escalier.  
- Pas bête du tout, ton plan, Cissy.  
- Lorsque vos cellules seront ouvertes, Miss Rohwe s'inquiétera certainement de prévenir les autres de votre décès. Vous devrez profiter de son absence pour vous enfuir.  
- Comment être certains que nous ne la croiserons pas au détour d'un couloir alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie ?  
- Il me suffira d'utiliser les feux de détresse.  
- Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, mais poursuis donc. Nous t'écoutons.

Elle avait pris une grande inspiration.

- J'ai cru comprendre que, depuis la précédente tentative d'évasion, ceux-ci avaient été déménagés au sous-sol. Ainsi, s'ils sont lancés, cela voudra nécessairement dire que moi-même et mes… compagnons nous y trouvons. La secousse vous signifiera donc que la voie est libre.  
- Es-tu bien certaine que nous disposerons d'assez de temps pour filer ?  
- Cela peut s'arranger. L'Auror ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Je n'aurai aucun mal à la distraire en faisant mine de la soupçonner de meurtre.  
- Au signal des feux de détresse, donc, nous foutons le camp. Où allons-nous ?  
- Il vous faudra vous cacher durant le temps qu'il me faudra pour préparer le Styx.  
- Où cela ?  
- C'est bien simple : à l'heure où je vous parle, le brouillard est tombé sur Azkaban.

Etrange, comme Scabior avait dégluti, et comme les ongles de Greyback avaient crissé sur les dalles de pierre. Qu'avaient-ils tous contre Azkaban ?  
(_Oh, il faudra bien qu'ils s'y habituent_, lui avait chuchoté une petite voix en elle. _Ils y resteront longtemps, longtemps_.)

- Avec cette purée de pois, il vous suffit de sortir de la prison pour devenir entièrement invisibles. Ni Harcon ni l'Auror ne seront capable de vous repérer.  
- Tu oublies la tourmentine.  
- J'y ai songé, au contraire. Il existe un sentier qui relie la cabane de Harcon au bâtiment. Si vous n'en déviez pas, vous êtes sauf.  
- Lucius nous a parlé d'un Feufolley, en effet. Je présume qu'il fait partie intégrante de ton plan.  
- A l'heure où vous pousserez les portes d'Azkaban, le Feufolley sera mort.  
- Voilà qui est fâcheux.  
- Bien au contraire : il me faudra éliminer toute possibilité pour que l'un d'entre nous décide de rejoindre la cabane, sans quoi, vous serez embusqués.  
- Mais si…  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer : mon temps est limité. Lorsque je vous quitterai, je prendrai soin de dérober la baguette de Miss Rohwe. Ne me restera plus qu'à suivre le point de lumière en progressant sur le sentier, surprendre Harcon et le tuer. Puis, je me débarrasserai du Feufolley. Je reviendrai ensuite pour…  
- Mais comment ? Tu n'as aucune chance de retrouver ton chemin dans le brouillard.  
- J'y viens justement. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Azkaban, j'ai pris soin de tracer une ornière dans la terre du sentier du bout de mon talon. Si vous retirez vos chaussures, il vous sera facile de la sentir du bout du pied. Je reviendrai donc en utilisant ce stratagème et replacerai la baguette de Maggie dans la poche de sa veste. Il vous suffira de faire de même pour rejoindre la cabane. Attendez-moi là : Lucius et moi-même vous y retrouverons et vous ferons embarquer le Styx. Puis, nous retournerons discrètement dans le bâtiment. Ainsi, chacun pensera que vous vous êtes évadés par vous-mêmes.

Greyback avait passé une main griffue dans sa tignasse, pensif.

- Je serai au poste mercredi, dans l'arrière-boutique de Barjow & Beurk, comme convenu. Je ne doute pas du fait que j'y retrouverai Drago.  
- Bien entendu, pour qui nous prends-tu ? l'avait assurée Scabior d'une voix doucereuse.

Une désagréable sensation avait agrippé Narcissa par la gorge.

Puis, Greyback avait conclu :

- Eh bien, Cissy, félicitations. Ton plan me parait sans faille.  
- Il l'est. Sur ce, il faut impérativement que je vous quitte. M'absenter trop longtemps ferait de moi une suspecte. Quoi que cette Skeeter est sûrement allée se promener elle aussi. Elle fera une coupable idéale, s'il me faut détourner l'attention de ma personne.  
- Tu crois vraiment, Cissy ? avait ironisé Scabior.

Un dernier sourire avait étiré ses lèvres maquillées :

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à lester Magdalena de sa baguette. Après tout, s'il était une personne qui l'insupportait davantage qu'elle-même, c'était bien la journaliste.

Il lui avait donc suffi de faire mine de la mettre en garde : _Méfiez-vous de Rita Skeeter_. Et tandis qu'elle proférait ces conseils, sa main s'était refermée sur sa baguette magique.

Maggie ne s'était, semblait-il, doutée de rien. Après tout, qui pouvait imaginer Narcissa Malefoy faisant les poches d'une Auror ? Elle-même avait un peu de mal à y croire.

Suivre le Feufolley, également, s'était avéré une tâche aisée. Il l'avait menée tout droit à la cabane de Harcon.  
Lorsqu'elle en avait poussé la porte, celui-ci était endormi. Voilà qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.  
Elle avait appuyé la baguette de Maggie sur le front du gardien d'Azkaban et avait susurré _Avada Kedavra_, comme on chante une berceuse.  
Il n'avait pas même remué dans son sommeil.

Ne demeurait qu'à fouiller sa cabane à la recherche des baguettes confisquées. Elle avait tout d'abord retourné tous les tiroirs de la commode, creusant dans les chemises crasseuses et la paperasse amoncelée. Elle n'y avait trouvé qu'un certain nombre de flacons identiques, lourds d'un liquide transparent. Si elle n'y avait, alors, pas prêté une grande attention, il lui semblait à présent évident qu'il s'agissait là de Morticaine.  
Puis, elle avait entrepris d'inspecter la penderie. Là non plus, elle n'avait rien trouvé.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour les récupérer, elle les repéra, proprement alignées sur la table de nuit.

_Quel imbécile. Il n'a pas même pris la peine de les cacher._

Les baguettes au poing, elle avait poussé la porte de la cabane.

Narcissa s'agita nerveusement sur son siège dans la salle d'attente du Ministère. Oui, elle s'en souvenait : c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle avait compris. Alors qu'elle défaisait la boucle de ses escarpins, l'évidence l'avait frappée au front :

_Pourquoi diable Acacia Parkinson portait-elle des chaussures aux pieds ?_

Cela tenait peut-être du détail, mais ce détail la taraudait. Elle l'avait conservée bien vive dans sa mémoire, l'image de Pansy pleurant sur ses genoux. Pansy qui lui racontait les chaussures d'Acacia, retrouvées encore lacées sur le paillasson. Narcissa avait-elle-même plusieurs fois cauchemardé son amie d'enfance, pieds nus sur le sol glacé de sa cellule.

_Ils l'on cueillie dans son manoir. Alors, j'en suis certaine, oui, bien certaine, elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Comment se fait-il, alors, que…_

C'était absurde, complètement absurde, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

_Elle serait repassée chez elle ?  
Non, c'est ridicule, les Aurors ne l'auraient pas autorisée à aller chercher ses affaires, tout de même. C'eût été trop dangereux, elle aurait… qu'aurait-elle fait, au juste ? Mais rien, voyons. Rien du tout. Acacia tournait de l'œil à l'idée même de lancer un Doloris. C'est à peine si elle ne se bouchait pas les oreilles, pendant les réunions, lorsque leurs époux respectifs évoquaient…  
Sous quelles accusations avaient-ils incarcéré Acacia Parkinson, en réalité ? Elle n'avait jamais même levé la main sur qui que ce soit. _

Et les choses s'étaient soudain mises en place.

_Ils étaient tous au courant du Système. _

La cadette des sœurs Black saisit à nouveau un magazine, et le feuilleta sans le voir. Il lui fallait s'occuper les mains, les empêcher de se crisper ainsi. Si elle continuait de se montrer aussi nerveuse, les Aurors auraient tôt fait de la suspecter.  
Elle ne cessait de penser à Acacia Parkinson.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite, en reposant le pied sur l'Angleterre. Elle avait compulsé tous les vieux numéros de la Gazette qu'elle conservait près de la cheminée, et avait fini par exhumer l'article qu'elle cherchait :  
« Acacia Parkinson, deux heures à peine après sa remise en liberté, a reconnu être impliquée dans la torture et le meurtre de Charity Burbage. »

Tout cela, elle le savait, n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Charity Burbage avait été assassinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne lors de leur dernière assemblée. Chacun pouvait en témoigner.  
Pourtant…

_Ils étaient tous au courant du Système._

Et en songeant aux actions d'Acacia Parkinson, elle avait compris ce dont elle aurait dû se douter depuis longtemps : elle ne reverrait plus jamais Drago. Elle s'était refusé de l'admettre pas tant qu'il y aurait encore de l'espoir. Pas tant qu'elle pouvait croire, encore, qu'ils lui rendraient son fils. Mais à présent, l'évidence la fléchait en plein cœur.  
Tout s'emboîtait.  
Agatha Goyle qui abandonnait son époux, Nancy et Luke Crabbe qui filaient à l'étranger, Acacia Parkinson qui plaidait coupable et se laissait enfermer à Azkaban…

Le Système, leur sortie de secours. _Si vous êtes jetés en prison, ne vous en faites pas, il y aura quelqu'un pour vous libérer. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons toujours un volontaire : nous avons les moyens de faire pression._  
Et c'était tombé sur Narcissa.  
Non, pas tombé, non : il n'y a pas de hasard.

Acacia avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'ils ne lui prennent pas sa fille.

Tous au courant du système.

_Prêts_ _à tout pour échapper à Azkaban, sales petits crevards ? Eh bien, je m'arrangerai pour que vous ne quittiez jamais l'île. _

C'est ainsi que Narcissa avait échafaudé la seconde partie de son plan.

Avant de rejoindre la prison, elle devait prendre encore quelques précautions. Il lui fallait s'assurer que Greyback et Scabior n'auraient aucun moyen de se défendre lorsqu'elle…  
_Lorsque je les tuerai, leur tordrai le ventre, et le ferai plonger du haut de la falaise. _

Elle avait appuyé l'une de ses paumes à plat contre la façade, et, sa main contre le mur, avait prudemment contourné la cabane, avançant à l'aveuglette dans le brouillard. Lorsqu'elle avait jugé s'être suffisamment éloignée de la porte d'entrée, elle avait laissé tomber les baguettes magiques au sol. Aucune chance pour que les deux Mangemorts les repèrent, on n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait conservé que la sienne, qu'elle avait glissée dans la poche de sa veste, et celle, bien entendu, de Magdalena Rohwe.  
Puis, elle avait ôté ses chaussures et ses bas, et avait entrepris de chercher l'ornière du bout du pied.

_Zut, zut, zut, où était-elle ? Ah, voilà. _

Elle avait été soulagée de constater qu'avancer dans ces conditions n'avait rien de difficile, dès lors qu'elle se montrait patiente. Jamais son talon ne devait dévier de la ligne de terre.  
Sa prudence, cependant, avait failli lui coûter sa liberté.

En effet, Rita Skeeter l'attendait sur le seuil d'Azkaban, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, triomphante.

- Eh bien, Madame Malefoy, on se promène ?

Narcissa avait gardé le silence. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ?

- Je viens de rendre visite à nos amis Greyback et Scabior. C'est étrange, ils sont… muets comme des carpes.

Elle avait ri tout haut de sa mauvaise plaisanterie, mais Narcissa n'avait pas cillé. Aussi la journaliste avait-elle repris, sifflante :

- Bien entendu, je ne compte pas me priver d'informer mes lecteurs de cette brillante, quoi que peu discrète, tentative d'évasion.

Narcissa l'avait gratifiée d'un sourire confiant.

- Oh, une tentative d'évasion, cela vous fait… quoi, la troisième page du Chicaneur ? Avec vos antécédents, personne n'ira vous croire.  
- Il me suffira de demander à cette chère Miss Rohwe d'aller passer un petit bonjour à nos amis Mangemorts pour qu'elle confirme mes propos, avait rétorqué Rita Skeeter.  
- Vous pourriez tout aussi bien choisir d'écrire sur ceux qui, une seconde fois, sont parvenus à déjouer les tours d'Azkaban. Voilà qui serait susceptible d'intéresser votre lectorat, une fois n'est pas coutume.  
- Oh, je n'en suis pas si certaine. Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à dire sur une évasion réussie, outre le fait que j'étais moi-même sur place. En revanche, cette idée de branchiflore, et le fait que vous, Narcissa Malefoy, y ayez participé, a quelque chose d'épique. Non, je tiens à mon histoire.

La main de Narcissa avait lentement glissé vers la poche de sa veste mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à resserrer les doigts autour de sa baguette magique, une autre idée lui était apparue.  
Oui, c'était une évidence : si elle leur offrait la journaliste sur un plateau d'argent, Greyback et Scabior ne manqueraient pas de se débarrasser de ce témoin gênant.

- Et si je vous offrais deux histoires ?  
- Intéressant. Poursuivez.  
- Ecrivez donc sur cette évasion qui, je n'en doute pas, sera un succès. Je vous autorise même à révéler le fait que la branchiflore a été utilisée, si cela vous séduit tant.  
- Loin de moi l'idée de douter de votre capacité à calculer, mais je n'ai toujours là qu'un article à écrire.  
- J'y viens justement. En échange, je vous raconterai tout ce que je sais sur Magdalena Rohwe.

Les yeux de Rita s'étaient comme éclairés. Narcissa avait, de toute évidence, joué la bonne carte.

- Tout ce que vous savez, dites-vous ?  
- Oui. J'ai cru comprendre, en vous écoutant parler dans le réfectoire, que vous vous intéressiez à son cas. Il se trouve que j'ai de quoi alimenter un article qui, je n'en doute pas, fera sensation.

Narcissa ne savait rien, absolument rien, au sujet de Magdalena Rohwe. Rita, cependant, serait morte bien avant de l'apprendre.

- Bien, très bien. Et en échange ?  
- Je veux votre silence. Et que vous me rendiez un petit service.  
- Un petit service, dites-vous ?  
- En effet. Il se trouve que j'ai… emprunté la baguette magique de Miss Rohwe.

Rita Skeeter lui avait adressé un regard amusé de derrière ses lunettes en papillon. Narcissa avait, de manière assez surprenante, presque gagné sa sympathie.

- Si vous pouviez prendre soin de la remettre là où je l'ai trouvée, je vous en serai reconnaissante.  
- Et où l'avez-vous donc _trouvée ?_  
- Mettez-la sur la chaise qu'elle occupait dans le réfectoire. Elle croira certainement l'y avoir oubliée.  
- Comment saurai-je que la voie est libre ? Voyez-vous, si je porte sa baguette sur moi, j'aimerais autant éviter de la croiser. Question de prudence.  
- Bien entendu.

Oui, Narcissa savait très exactement comment rayer Rita Skeeter de sa liste de préoccupations :

- Comme vous l'avez d'ores et déjà très certainement compris, il me faudra convaincre Miss Rohwe de m'accompagner inspecter les cellules. Il vous suffira de vous tenir embusquée dans l'escalier. Lorsque vous entendrez nos voix, vous saurez exactement où elle se trouve.  
- Parfait. Et après ?  
- Après, attendez-moi dans les toilettes. Je vous y rejoindrai pour une… interview. Essayez de n'en pas sortir, voulez-vous ?  
- C'est que je risquerais de m'ennuyer.

Narcissa s'était appliquée à composer son visage le plus concerné.

- Ma chère Rita… je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

La journaliste, pas effrayée pour un sou, avait acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil entendu. Puis, sans préavis, elle lui avait tendu une main alourdie de bagues. Narcissa s'était fait violence pour la serrer.

_Je ne te connais que trop bien, Skeeter. Sitôt que tu sentiras le choc des feux de détresse, ta curiosité te démangera jusque dans tes os, et tu ne pourras faire autrement que de quitter les toilettes. Et là… là, Greyback et Scabior se chargeront de te faire taire.  
On a déjà dû te le dire, non, que ça te perdrait ?_

Par la suite, elle avait rejoint Magdalena Rohwe ; il s'était avéré que celle-ci était sur le point de partir à la recherche de la journaliste. Les choses fonctionnaient à merveille. Narcissa avait fait mine de sympathiser avec sa cause. Rien ne servait de se la mettre encore davantage à dos.

L'Auror avait également admis elle-même avoir oublié sa baguette : elle ne s'était donc doutée de rien. Tout se déroulait décidemment au mieux.

Les choses s'étaient gâtées, en revanche, lorsque Maggie, cédant à la panique, s'était élancée dans les escaliers. Narcissa avait eu bien du mal à la suivre. Or, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle reste seule derrière elle. Sans quoi, elle serait immédiatement soupçonnée d'avoir déplacé les corps. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour la rejoindre, pantelante, et avait jugé bon de crier pour que Magdalena la sache dans son sillage.  
Lorsque, finalement, elle l'avait rattrapée et avait courbé le dos pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait constaté non seulement qu'elle avait oublié de remettre ses bas, mais aussi que ses pieds étaient couverts de terre.

Si l'un d'entre eux, un seul d'entre eux seulement venait à le remarquer, elle aurait bien du mal à s'expliquer.

Elle avait été fort soulagée, alors, de constater que Rita Skeeter avait exécuté sa mission à la perfection. La baguette avait retrouvé sa place au chaud dans la poche de Maggie. Bien entendu, aujourd'hui, elle maudissait la journaliste de sa distraction.

Parce que Rita Skeeter avait pris une photo qui prouvait que ce n'était pas là qu'elle aurait dû se trouver.

Personne, heureusement, n'y avait prêté la moindre attention.

_Sauf Pansy.  
Oui, mais pour Pansy, il était déjà trop tard, alors.  
_

La suite des événements s'était déroulée exactement telle qu'elle l'avait prédit. Cela ne l'avait pas étonnée outre mesure. Même Greyback l'avait affirmé : le plan était sans faille.

Le reste, en revanche, relevait davantage de l'improvisation.  
Qu'importe.  
Méfiez-vous des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre.

Elle avait sauté sur la première occasion de parler à Lucius. Seule à seul, dans un coin reculé du réfectoire, alors que tous les autres étaient absorbés par leurs propres conversations. Narcissa lui avait fait part de son stratagème, dans les détails. Le visage de son époux s'était comme décomposé alors qu'elle relatait les événements.  
Il avait eu l'air au bord de la nausée lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué l'enlèvement de Drago. A ses yeux élargis, elle l'avait deviné sur le point de céder à la panique.

- Lucius, calmez-vous, écoutez-moi.  
- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme !  
- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Maintenant.

Il l'avait dévisagée, et dans son regard, il y avait la même lueur terrifiée que celle qui s'allumait lorsqu'il parlait à Bellatrix.

- Pour les aider à s'échapper ?  
- Non. Pour les tuer.  
- Mais Narcissa, vous perdez la tête !  
- Cessez de hausser le ton, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous entendent. Lucius, nous n'avons aucune chance de retrouver Drago. Il est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais moi, moi j'ai un plan pour le venger.  
- Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs, nous devons… je vous aiderai à les faire embarquer sur le Styx, nous les retrouverons comme convenu, ils nous le rendront et ce sera terminé. Je vous le promets.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me promettre une telle chose. Ils l'ont tué, je le sais, j'en suis certaine. C'est leur Système.  
- J'ai refusé d'être inclus dans le système. J'avais un filet depuis le début, un contact au Ministère, alors…  
- Mais ils s'en fichent, que vous en fassiez partie ou non ! avait vociféré Narcissa. Le fait est qu'ils ont pris Drago, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune, aucune raison de le garder en vie. C'est ça, le Système ! Et c'est pour ça qu'Agatha a mis les voiles, pour ça qu'Acacia a…  
- Baissez la voix : c'est vous qui allez nous trahir.  
- Lucius, je vous en supplie, vous êtes la seule personne à même de m'aider. J'ai ma baguette magique - je vous la confie.  
- Vous l'avez ramenée ?  
- Bien entendu. Ne faites pas cette tête Lucius, je vous parle de vengeance. Ils sont tous, tous coupables, et ils vont payer.  
- Narcissa, je vous en conjure, gardez la tête froide. Nous ne pouvons pas nous…  
- Drago est mort, avait-elle sifflé, et vous vous attendez à ce que je garde la tête froide ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Vous êtes soit avec moi, soit contre moi.

Lucius avait tordu ses mains jointes.

- Avec vous, bien sûr… c'est juste que… que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette baguette ?  
- Vous avez toujours été plus doué que moi pour les sortilèges informulés.  
- Et vous vous attendez à ce que je…  
- Je veux que si un seul d'entre eux, Miss Rohwe, Goyle, Acacia Parkinson, si un seul d'entre eux commet l'erreur de se séparer des autres, vous lui lanciez un Diffindo en travers de la gorge.  
- Vous me demandez de les tuer ?  
- Ne faites pas l'enfant (l'expression lui avait parue mal choisie, mais déjà, Lucius Malefoy ne reconnaissait plus son épouse), ce ne sera pas une première. Je veux que visiez la carotide. Faute d'examen médical, ils le mettront sur le dos de Greyback.  
- Narcissa, ce n'est pas prudent… ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'Auror décide d'organiser une fouille, et si nous sommes pris, elle nous…  
- J'y ai pensé, Lucius. Il nous suffit de la laisser sur une chaise, ou bien sous une table, et de lui suggérer d'organiser la fouille. Nous la récupérerons après, et puis…  
- Nous serions immédiatement soupçonnés d'avoir des choses à cacher, si nous le lui suggérons. Elle aura tôt fait d'avoir l'idée d'inspecter le réfectoire.  
- Pas si nous procédons de manière indirecte.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?

C'était étrange, les sourires de Narcissa se faisaient de plus en plus incongrus, lorsque l'on y prêtait attention.

- Je crois bien que je sais où est Skeeter. Greyback et Scabior se sont, je pense, chargés d'elle.

Lucius avait dégluti avec difficulté.

- Je comprends. Vous comptez « accidentellement » découvrir le corps, et ainsi créer la panique ?  
- Exactement. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous fouiller tous.

Lucius avait lentement caressé son menton, comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait – ou faisait mine de réfléchir. Puis, il avait suggéré :

- Je pense… je pense avoir une idée qui nous éviterait d'avoir à trop nous salir les mains.  
- Je vous écoute, avait répondu son épouse, intriguée.

Sa voix s'était mue en un murmure à peine audible :

- Vous voulez que j'attende qu'ils se séparent pour les… pour que je les élimine chacun leur tour. Il me semble au contraire que plus il y aura de victimes, plus nous aurons tendance à vouloir rester groupés.  
- C'est sensé, oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Miss Rohwe a sa baguette magique en sa possession, à présent, et elle aura tôt fait de s'en servir si nous nous en prenons à elle. Je refuse de prendre un pareil risque.  
- Justement, je crois bien pouvoir les diviser, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient aux… dommages collatéraux.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Eh bien, à propos de Magdalena Rohwe, justement : vous surprendrais-je si je vous disais qu'il ne s'agit pas de sa véritable identité ?  
- A moitié seulement.  
- Je l'ai connue sous le nom de Fungai Zabini.

Narcissa avait lentement hoché la tête, et s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû l'anticiper.

- C'est elle, le « filet » dont je vous parlais plus tôt. J'ai jugé bon de l'épargner en lui donnant du Polynectar et une occasion de filer – il était prudent d'avoir un contact au Ministère, en cette période troublée.  
- Fort bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait vous assister.  
- Oh, non, c'est elle qui ferait office de « dommage collatéral ». Laissez-moi aller au bout de mon idée. Il est encore plausible, à l'heure qu'il est, de pousser l'un d'entre nous à s'éloigner du peloton : Garrick, Acacia… Je sauterai sur cette occasion pour… utiliser votre baguette magique. C'est à présent que le plan change : au lieu d'attendre que nous nous séparions à nouveau, je me pencherai sur le corps et feindrai de céder à la panique. Puis, simulant une folie nerveuse, je me précipiterai dehors, dans le brouillard. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre en prétextant me rattraper.- En utilisant l'ornière, vous voulez dire ?  
- Bien entendu. Puis, nous n'aurons qu'à attendre patiemment que le temps fasse son œuvre.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Miss Rohwe a pris du Polynectar.  
- Je… je comprends. Si les effets de la potion se dissipent, ceux qui sont avec elle ne manqueront pas de la soupçonner, et puis…  
- Et puis, nous n'aurons pas à lever le petit doigt.

Forte de ce nouvel allié, Madame Malefoy s'était sentie bien plus confiante pour lancer la suite des opérations. A la découverte du cadavre, ainsi qu'elle l'avait anticipé, Maggie avait décidé d'examiner leurs possessions. Sa baguette magique, alors, avait déjà roulé sous une table.

Elle avait tout d'abord envisagé d'attaquer Maggie dès lors qu'elle lui tournerait le dos, et une fois l'Auror mise à terre, de s'occuper des autres. Elle avait cependant compris à ses dépens que Miss Rohwe avait la baguette nerveuse. En duel, même Lucius n'aurait aucune chance. Fort bien, elle allait devoir ruser, encore une fois.  
Cette pouffiasse lui avait lancé un Stupéfix. Elle allait payer. En temps et en heure.

Lorsque Lucius l'avait relevée et aidée à prendre place sur une chaise, elle lui avait soufflé au creux de l'oreille :

- Ma baguette.

Lui, perspicace, avait répondu à l'attention de tous :

- Vous avez perdu quoi, très chère ?

Puis, il s'était penché, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose au sol, avant de disparaitre sous la table. Elle seule l'avait aperçu récupérer sa baguette magique et la glisser dans sa poche.  
Lorsque Lucius avait refait surface, il lui avait annoncé :

- Je suis désolé, je ne trouve pas vos pilules contre le mal de crâne. Etes-vous certaine qu'elles ne sont plus dans votre poche ?

Ils étaient deux, alors, et ils étaient armés.  
_Deux pour un petit moment._

Narcissa, utilisant à son avantage la découverte d'un flacon de Morticaine, avait tout mis en œuvre pour que Garrick Goyle décide de s'isoler. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un peu de chocolat pour se requinquer, elle l'avait perfidement traité de meurtrier. Elle avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie quand, dans la salle d'eaux, elle avait découvert l'appareil photo de Rita Skeeter.

- Garrick, où avez-vous trouvé ça ?  
- Juste là, sur le sol.  
- C'est cela, oui. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas signalé ?

Alors qu'ils attendaient tous, le souffle court, que la photo soit développée, elle s'était glissée près de lui et lui avait soufflé : _empoisonneur_.

Tous les éléments étaient réunis.  
Garrick Goyle avait annoncé à l'assemblée qu'il désirait s'éloigner de la salle de bains. Lucius avait quelque peu hésité à le suivre, semblait-il, mais la pression de la main de Narcissa sur son avant-bras lui avait rappelé sa promesse. Il avait poussé la porte, talonné par son épouse, et le sortilège informulé avait tranché la gorge de Garrick avant que Maggie ait même le temps de se relever.  
Puis, il avait agi ainsi qu'il l'avait dit. Narcissa, un instant, avait cru que ses nerfs craquaient réellement – peut-être était-ce le cas ? Peu importait, à présent. Elle avait poussé l'Auror au sol afin qu'elle ne touche pas sa cible, et s'était éloignée avec lui dans le brouillard.

Eloignée était un bien grand mot. En réalité, les deux époux Malefoy étaient demeurés embusqués juste derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte, écoutant ceux qui restaient.

Très rapidement, Pansy avait décidé de rester seule, enfermée dans la salle d'eau. Une fatale erreur de jugement, oui, ils avaient fait une fatale erreur de jugement en croyant le coupable désarmé. Sitôt Acacia et Magdalena hors de vue, Narcissa s'était tournée vers son mari :

- Donnez-moi ma baguette.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Eh bien, l'un d'entre eux s'est isolé, il faut agir.  
- Mais c'est… c'est Pansy.  
- Dommage collatéral, comme vous vous plaisez à le dire.

Lucius, terrifié, avait dévisagé son épouse ; elle était toute proche, et pourtant, ses contours se dissipaient dans le brouillard. Il lui avait tendu sa baguette magique.

- Etes-vous sûre ? Et si les autres décidaient de revenir et…

Sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, elle s'était avancée dans le couloir d'Azkaban, d'un pas calme et lent, sous le regard médusé de son époux. Devant la porte, elle avait scandé :

- Alohomora.

Puis, elle en était presque certaine, Lucius avait fermé les yeux.  
La suite, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle avait entendu Acacia et Magdalena se précipiter en dehors de la prison, avait suivi le son de leurs voix, le bout du pied prudemment pressé contre l'ornière. Un éclair de lumière verte avait déchiré le brouillard, et elle les avait sues toutes proches. Quelques instants plus tard, sa baguette magique s'enfonçait dans les omoplates d'Acacia Parkinson.

Elle en avait presque terminé avec eux.

Narcissa avait longé la ligne dans la terre, doucement, sans en dévier, sa main dans celle de Lucius, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Tous deux étaient parvenus à la cabane d'Harcon. Elle en avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied, et avant que Scabior et Greyback aient même le temps de se lever pour la saluer, deux Avada Kedavra les avaient frappés de plein fouet.

Les corps s'étaient affaissés sur le lit. Celui de Norman gisait désormais sur le sol.

- Et maintenant ? s'était inquiété Lucius d'une voix blanche.

Son épouse avait alors pointé sa baguette sur lui.

- Attendez, Narcissa… je ne… que faites-vous ?  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû me la rendre, Lucius.  
- Mais enfin, je…  
- Méfiez-vous des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre.

Il avait reculé, les mains en l'air en signe de soumission, jusqu'à ce que son dos se presse au bois de la porte.

- Je ne comprends pas, Narcissa, je croyais que... je vous en supplie, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.  
- Je vous l'avais annoncé, pourtant, que je vengerais Drago.  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'avais refusé de participer ! J'avais Miss Rohwe, bon sang, je n'avais pas besoin de…  
- Tous au courant du Système.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protesté, elle avait ajouté, dans un sifflement :

- Avada Kedavra.

Elle avait patiemment attendu que le brouillard se dissipe, assise sur le lit de Norman Harcon au milieu des cadavres, la nuque raide, sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Puis, dans un état proche de la transe, elle avait quitté la cabane.  
Le monde était à nouveau clair.  
Elle avait lesté les neuf corps de pierres, puis les avait précipités du haut de la falaise. Jamais ils ne referaient surface.

Sans réellement comprendre comment ses pas l'avaient menée là, elle s'était retrouvée sur le débarcadère. A la force de ses bras et à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle avait précipité le Styx contre les rochers.  
Elle avait récupéré une planche parmi les débris du bateau, la plus large d'entre elles, et s'y était hissée avant de la laisser flotter sur la mer. Elle enverrait des Périculum à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à venir la chercher.  
Elle n'était pas pressée.

Recroquevillée sur son embarcation de fortune, elle avait élaboré son mensonge dans les moindres détails. C'était certain, jamais les Aurors ne la soupçonneraient. Quand bien même ils sauraient, ils n'auraient aucune preuve à lui mettre sur le dos.

A moins, bien entendu, que l'un d'entre eux, plus futé que les autres, ne réalise que lorsque la tempête souffle, il n'y a pas de brouillard à Azkaban.  
Mais qui relevait encore de tels détails ?

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ces considérations, une voix quelque part, une voix aussi ancienne qu'elle-même, lui avait intimé de lever le menton.  
La prison se dressait comme un phare entre les vagues.

Et puis cette voix alors, cette force étrange, l'avait poussée à envoyer un baiser en direction d'Azkaban ; un baiser lointain, rapide, comme s'en lancent les gens qui se reverront bientôt.


End file.
